Father Figure
by SailorMoonForever
Summary: A twist from the average story. Serena has a bad habit of sleeping around. Has been since a young age. But she has a big secret that even her best friend doesn't know about. Will the handsome new male that steps into her life help her put an end to her promiscuity? What's her big secret?
1. Sleeping Around

**_Chapter One:  
Sleeping Around_**

The blonde quickly stood and replaced her mini skirt, bra, and halter top back on her body.

"Why don't you stay a while? We could go for another round." The brown haired male suggested from the bed. He pat the spot she just vacated. "Come on."

She grabbed her purse and turned to the man. "I've got work in the morning. I have to go."

She began walking towards the door. "Wait. I never got your name."

She stopped and glared at him. "And you never will." She said before leaving.

Once she felt the cool night air on her face, she pulled out her cell.

"Where the hell have you been?" The angry voice rang through the mobile device.

"Geese Mina, calm down."

"Serena, you know your reputation is on the line. I thought you were done sleeping around!"

"Will you calm down? Please?" She sighed. _No one really understands._ "I'm on my way home now."

"And when you get here-"

"I'm going to bed. Forget it, I'll find a cab home."

"I'm on my way. I'm not going to leave you to get a cab. Where are you?"

Serena smiled as she gave her best friend the location.

…

The car ride was relatively quiet until Serena heard Mina sigh.

"Just say it Mina."

"I thought you got over this?"

Serena sighed and gazed out the car window. "You don't understand Mina."

"Then help me help you. Why do you do this?"

A tear rolled down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away before the other blonde saw. "Forget it Mina."

"Rena, you know you can tell me. I thought you knew that?"

"I do know that, and I do know I can talk to you. It's just how I was when I was younger, so that's how I am."

"Younger? You're only 23."

Serena looked skeptically at Mina as they pulled up the long drive. "You know I started having sex when I was 13. I know you didn't fail math."

"I know, I know." She sighed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What drove you to have sex so young?"

She looked back out the window. "I haven't figured that out yet Mina. I'm still working on it." She sighed before getting out of the car.

Mina shook her head as she followed Serena up the walk into the huge house.

…

"Andy, I'm afraid of what is going to happen." Mina sighed into the phone.

"Well there's obviously nothing you can do. It's the lifestyle she's used to. She's got the money to get it. All you can do is support her and be thankful the news didn't find out."

"I guess. I just wish there was more I could do."

"I know."

"Well thanks for talking to me though. I needed it. But I have to go. We're meeting with some big clients today."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"MINA! TIME TO GO!" Serena's voice called from downstairs.

"Gotta go. Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone and grabbed her purse. "COMING!" She called back before rushing down the stairs.

"What took you so long?" Serena asked as she and Mina got into the car.

"Sorry. I couldn't find my purse." She lied as she tuned the radio to the news.

"You'll hear it straight from the source here first folks. You all know the super cute blonde, Serena Tsukino? You know, CEO of that fashion agency? Well she's up to her old stunts again." The voice said.

Serena just kept driving, sighing internally, as Mina sighed out loud.

"What's your name sir?"

"Bill."

"And what were you up to last night?"

"Well I was at that new club, Chez Luke, when I spotted her. I went up to her and we hit it off. We went to my place afterwards and…well I'm sure you know. When we finished,"

"Two minutes later…" Serena muttered as Mina tried to hide a giggle.

"She stood up, got dressed and left."

"Playgirl Serena Tsukino at it again. If I could only be so lucky next time." The voice laughed.

Serena flipped her phone open and dialed some numbers.

"Wait." The voice said. "Looks like we have a very special call coming in. Hello?"

"Yah, I just thought I'd let all those girls out there know something since I know Bill thinks he's going to get a lot of offers after sleeping with me. Girls, he's not that good in bed, and that 'when we finished' comment was referred to at most two minutes later. Probably the worst sex I've ever had."

"Well thank you for that Serena."

"It's Ms. Tsukino to you jackass." She said before hanging up. "I swear the media is stupid."

"The company is going to take a hit."

"I was thinking Mina, what if we started a lingerie line? That way every time I have sex, I can incorporate how I was 'trying out' my product."

"Well that won't be an issue because you're done sleeping around."

Serena sighed as she pulled into the parking garage. "Mina."

"I can't be the least bit concerned about my best friend?"

Serena didn't say anything as she pulled into her spot.

"Serena, I want to help you."

"I can't even help myself." She said before quickly getting out and walking towards the entrance.

Mina sighed as her phone went off. "Hello?"

"I'm assuming you heard the radio report?"

"Yah."

"Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me tonight."

"I don't know if I can Andy. I don't wanna leave her alone, and I'll probably have to do damage control."

"Just one night. Invite her too, I can find a buddy who isn't doing anything."

"She'd get pissed if we set her up on a date."

"This isn't a date, or at least for them. My buddy is coming into town today and I told him I'd show him around. I can offer dinner."

"Okay, okay. I'll talk to her and see how the day plays out."

"Okay. Call me later."

Mina got out of the car. "Will do. Love you."

"Love you too."

"See you later."

"See you."

She quickly hung the phone up and entered the building.

"Good morning Ms. Aino." The receptionist greeted.

"I told you, it's Mina." She smiled. "Good morning Katrina. What's the latest?"

"Same old, same old. People questioning our work ethic. Not that bad though. I think this is actually bringing more clients to us more than it's dropped clients." She shrugged.

"Just don't tell Serena that. It'll give her more reason to keep doing it."

"Of course Mina." She nodded as Mina walked past the secretary's desk. She knocked on Serena's office door.

"Yah?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." Serena's voice called. As soon as the door opened, Serena was waving her friend over. "Come look."

Mina stood beside Serena's chair and peered over her shoulder. She gasped. "Oh my gosh Serena, that's totally hot!" Mina said picking up the drawing. "What if you added this?" She put the paper back on the desk and stole Serena's pencil and began adding things.

"We have to get this out there!" Serena practically yelled. "It's…not even hot, but beautiful." Serena said in awe.

"Extremely."

Serena then picked up a pencil and began drawing on a new page.

"So I have a question for you."

"Yah?" She said as she continued drawing.

"Well, Andy promised me a date, as well as promised to show his buddy around. I was gonna back out, but then we thought of just turning it into a group thing. We could go to dinner and a movie or something." Mina said subtly.

Serena stopped drawing and peered up at Mina. "You're setting me up on a blind date?"

"No, no! It's just that this guy is new to town. He's Andrew's best friend, and he wants me to meet him."

"I will on one condition."

"What?"

"You model some of this new line."

Mina blushed. "How can I do that!?"

"Simple, you put them on…"

"That's not what I meant."

"Well we need someone to test it to see if men find it as appealing as we do."

"So what do I have to do?"

"Model it for Andrew."

Mina looked skeptic. "So all I have to do is model some of these clothes for Andrew, and you'll come to dinner with us?"

"Well then he has to give his opinion. I mean, he's one of the biggest media guys out there! Everyone reads his articles. If he were to do one on Luna Fashions, we'd hit it big time!"

"Alright, I'll talk to him and see if he'll go for it."

"Well get on the phone, I'm going to keep working on these sketches." She pressed the intercom. "Katrina, when is our first meeting?"

"Not until lunch at noon Serena."

"Alright, thank you."

"No problem."

She looked up to Mina. "Well, go get on the phone with him already." Serena smiled as Mina pulled out her phone.

"Hey Andy."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Well I talked to Rena, and she said she would on one condition."

"What's that?"

"I model our new line for you and you write a review on it."

"Sure. Not a problem."

"Great! When and where?"

"I'll pick you girls up at your house?"

"Works for me. Time?"

"Round six."

"Great! See you then."

"Love you."

"Love you too." Mina said hanging up the phone. Mina took a seat at her own desk in the room and began sketching some designs. "Rena, you're not using this as an excuse to sleep around."

Serena stopped and sighed. "I know Mina. But it's more then what everyone thinks."

"What is it?"

"When I know, you'll be the first person I tell." She sighed as she continued sketching.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow. Super glad to finally get this story out there! I've been working on it for about two years now. I just wanted to get the story completed before posting it. I really hope you guys enjoy it. As always I LOVE reviews. Please let me know what you think. As I said, the story is completed. I'm not gonna just upload it all at once though (where's the fun in that?) but I will update rather quickly. I'll probably get way to excited and post the whole story in a couple days. But I want a couple reviews before posting chapter two. That will be up in probably about 12 hours from now. Again, please review. I'm hoping you guys enjoy :)  
Facebook SailorMoonNewEpisodes2013  
-SailorMoonForever


	2. Going Out

**A/N:**Wow guys. That's all I can say right now is wow. Thank you guys so much. I work up to 21 emails, mostly reviews and some story favorites/follows and author follows. I had the biggest smile on my face waking up to that. Thank you all soooooo much. As some of you know, and to some who may not. I read and reply to every single review. For the 'guest' reviews, I'll put your review in the upper author note here and put a reply. Even if it's a simple 'glad you're enjoying the story, and thanks for your review' I ill reply to every one.

**Review Replies:**

**nadeloosh: **Wow, all I can say right now is that this is good, haha.  
_Well thanks a bunch! Really appreciate it and I hope I don't let you down in the rest of the story!  
-SMF_

**speedy**: wow, i am interested to see where you take this. great job! :)  
_Well I hope you like where I took it. Please keep reviewing to let me know!  
-SMF_

**tevrei**: Yup, I'm definitely loving the pace here  
_Yay! Super glad to hear! Thanks for the review!  
-SMF_

**dragonflame**: wow, i can't wait to read more  
_I don't make you guys wait too long. That's why I like o finish my stories before I post them lately!  
-SMF_

**simplusinou**: This story is a different type of story and I love it. So please update soon. Keep up the great work and have a lovely day.  
_Here's you're update! I'm glad to hear that you like it! Wasn't sure what people's take on it would be. I hope you aren't disappointed with the rest of the story. And my day will absolutely be lovely with all these reviews! Thanks for the reiew!  
-SMF_

**lovebunny**: I like this new take. It's proving to be quite interesting  
_Glad to hear! Hope you enjoy what I've done with the rest of the story!  
-SMF_

**Woods**: Very interesting. I'm excited to read more  
_Believe me, I'm excited for you guys to read more. haha! Here it is!  
-SMF_

_**guest**: oh really good! please update !_  
_Glad to hear! Here's the new one! Enjoy :)  
-SMF_

**Krissy**: This story is bloody hell COOL!  
_I hope that's a good thing! lol The 'COOL' leads me to believe so...haha  
-SMF_

Wow. that was a lot of guest reviews! If you guys log in, I respond to them and it sends it as a PM. **For those skipping the reviews...they are OVER and the chapter starts NOW!**

* * *

_**Chapter Two:  
Going Out**_

Serena pulled the last bit of her hair into her traditional 'meatball' style as she heard a slight knock on the door.

"Rena, you ready yet? The guys will be here in just a few minutes!" Her blonde friend said as she poked her head into the room.

"Ya, can you just zip me up please?" She asked as she applied the last bit of lipstick.

Mina walked into the room and up to her best friend and zipped up the silky red dress.

"Any idea where we're going?"

"Nope, Andy just said dress nicely."

Serena turned sideways, evaluating her attire. "You think it's too much?"

"Nah. If you're overdressed, I'm overdressed."

"I should change the way I have my hair then we could be twins." She said as both laughed. Soon after, they heard the door bell sound.

"You wanna get that? I need to grab my purse." Mina said running off to her room.

"Yah, sure, I'd be more than happy to get it." Serena said to herself as she laughed. She quickly made her way down to the foyer and opened the door. She was in awe of the two men in front of her. The sandy blonde stood dressed in nice black dress pants and a blue button up shirt. The new man had jet black hair with midnight blue eyes. Stood probably four inches taller than her – and she had heels on too! He was dressed in similar dark pants, but with a black silk button up shirt. Both had on a black jacket as well completing their outfits.

"Rena, you in there?"

Serena quickly regathered herself. "Sorry Andy, I'm not used to seeing you looking so handsome. Mina might have some competition." She winked as the two laughed.

Andrew walked forward to embrace his lifelong friend. "Now where's my beautiful girlfriend?"

"She's grabbing her purse." Serena said as they released. She quickly grabbed her phone from her own purse and sent a text to the blonde in question.

-_The new guy is HOT_

"Are you seriously texting me when I'm right here?" Mina asked coming down the stairs. She still read the text message and laughed.

-_no funny business missy_

"Don't mind them; they do this ALL the time." Andrew said to the black haired male.

"Hi babe." Mina said hugging her boyfriend.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You clean up pretty well."

Andrew just smiled as he turned to his new friend. "This is my best friend from grade school. Darien, these two bimbos are Serena and my girlfriend, Mina. Bimbos, this is Darien."

"HEY! WE'RE NOT BIMBOS!" Both shouted at once as the two men laughed.

"Nice to meet you ladies."

"At least someone has respect." Serena said with a smile. "Nice to meet you too."

"You ladies look very lovely."

"Thank you." Both said in unison.

"Now let's get to dinner." Andrew announced. He held out his arm for Mina and escorted her out of the house.

"Well, I guess that just leaves us." Darien said awkwardly. He offered his arm out to Serena who gladly looped hers into his.

"Guess so." She smiled.

…

"So what do you girls do? Andrew's told me some stuff, but I wanna know more." Darien said as the group sat at the table eating their meal.

"Well, first off, we're cousins. Some think we're sisters because we look so much alike." Serena started as they giggled. "We've both been really into fashion since we were kids. We were always drawing designs for clothes and whatnot."

Mina started laughing. "Remember that one time when Auntie came in your room and we were drawing on the walls?"

Serena joined in laughter. "Yah. I had finally convinced her to let me paint my walls white just so we could do that. She was sooooooooo mad!"

Andrew looked to his childhood friend. "They still act like teenagers. Don't be scared." He said over the blondes' laughter.

"It's alright." Darien smiled.

"Your mom? I can't stop thinking of your dad's reaction!" Mina said laughing harder.

Serena suddenly stopped laughing.

"Oops." Mina said as she stopped her laughter.

The new male eyed the suddenly quiet blonde who was now more focused on her hands in her lap than anything else.

"Sorry Rena." Mina said as she placed a hand on her cousin's shoulder.

Serena quickly cleared her throat. "It's alright. Excuse me." She said before getting up and heading towards the lady's room.

"Isn't it ritual for girls to go together?" Andrew asked.

Mina nodded. "It's one of those things where you can tell if they want you to go with her or not."

"Is there bad tension between her and her father?" Darien inquired.

"There is, but that's something she wouldn't even say to me. All I know is that she doesn't like him."

"Interesting." Darien commented.

Mina felt her phone vibrate. She quickly looked at the text message from her cousin.

-_Come pls?_

_-on my way._

"I'll be right back." She said before getting up.

"There has to be something pretty personal with her father."

"Most definitely. Something she wouldn't even tell Mina? Those two tell each other EVERYTHING. It's definitely something she doesn't want anyone to know."

"Does she see anyone?"

"She's single."

"I meant like a psychologist."

"No. I think Mina suggested it once, because of her sexual activity, but she said she'd never."

"I'd be interested in helping her, if she were to agree of course."

"I'll say something to Mina, but Serena's pretty hard headed. I've known her for a few years now, and she's very suborned."

Darien just nodded as the two walked back.

"Sorry about that." Serena smiled. "Where were we?"

"You were saying how you guys drew on your walls." Darien said as if the past few moments hadn't occurred.

"Oh yah. But our first designs were thought of on that wall." Serena smiled.

"We got to talking, got a loan, and opened up Luna Fashions." Mina finished.

"You guys have great success for being so young. You're what, 20?"

"23." Serena answered. "Mina is 24."

The group stopped their conversation as the waitress cleared the table. They ordered deserts before Serena spoke up.

"So tell us more about yourself."

Darien shrugged. "Not much to say."

"Career?"

"I'm a psychologist."

"And that's my cue to shut up." Serena giggled.

"I'm off the clock." Darien smiled.

"That's cool. What about family? Wife and kids?" She inquired.

"No family. I was the product of teen passion. My mother thought I should grow up with a family who can support me better, but no one wanted me. I grew up as an orphan."

"That's so sad."

"It's part of life." He shrugged.

"Are you involved? Got any kids?"

"Full of questions are we?"

"I like to get to know people." Serena said.

"Well I don't have a wife or significant other. But I do have a daughter. Growing up in the orphanage inspired me. I didn't want any other child having to go through what I went through. I help find couples looking to adopt. It's kinda like a part time job. But this one little girl is a trouble maker, and the potential parents saw that. This little one was very attached to certain people. She wouldn't open up. But she somehow grew attached to me, and I grew attached to her, so I decided to adopt her. She's the light of my life."

"That's so sweet." Serena said in thought.

"She can be a handful, but she has the biggest heart."

"Where is she now?"

"She's at our new house with my sister. She doesn't really like new people. My sister lives in town and offered to watch her tonight since I wasn't even sure where we were going."

"Well you should've invited your sister and daughter."

"Maybe next time."

"I'll hold you to that." Serena commented.

"Serena's great with kids." Mina added.

"They are amazing. A child's love is pure. You can't take it for granted." Serena said glassy eyed, but no one but Darien seemed to notice.

"That it is." Darien glanced to his watch. "Well as much fun as it was meeting you two lovely ladies, I should get going. My sister has to work in the morning."

"As do we." Mina said.

"We'll have to do this again soon."

"And you have to invite your sister and daughter."

"What's your daughter's name? You never did say." Serena asked as the group began to walk out of the building.

"Selena." Darien said.

As soon as the word hit Serena's ears, she stopped suddenly.

"You okay Rena?" Andrew asked.

"Sorry, wanted to make sure I had everything." She said quickly composing herself and rejoining the group.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow guys, thanks again for all the reviews. I have the biggest smile on my face right now after reading all those! Thank you so much. You guys are the reason I write these stories!  
-SailorMoonForever


	3. Cold Turkey

**_Chapter Three:  
Cold Turkey_**

"So how do you like him?" The sandy blonde asked his girlfriend as they walked along the path in the park.

"He's really nice. I think Serena took a liking to him too."

"They seemed like they enjoyed each other's company."

"Definitely."

"He made an interesting offer."

"Oh?" Mina asked as they sat down.

"He believes that the issue with her father is on a deeper level."

"And?"

"He offered to help her."

"She wouldn't go for it. She hates spilling her guts to a complete stranger."

"What if she became better friends with him? We could do some more dinners and group things. She'd build up a trust or possibly a friendship with him. Then maybe she'd be more comfortable with him."

"That could work."

…

"Serena, your publisher is on line one." A voice said over the intercom.

"Thank you." Serena said picking up her phone. "Serena Tsukino speaking, how can I help you?"

"Hello Ms. Tsukino, this is Amara."

"Ms. Tenou, to what do I owe your call this morning?"

"To let you know that your excessive sexual nature has to stop or we will be leaving your company."

Serena was taken aback.

"I'm sorry to be so blunt, but our reputation is on the line. We can't have bad press."

"Understandable."

"Whether it's counseling, sex addicts group, or quitting cold turkey, we don't care. It has to stop."

"I never meant for any bad press towards your company. I'm sorry for any troubles I may have caused your business."

"You're a great business woman Serena; you just need to keep those legs closed."

"I'll do my best."

"Have a great day."

"You as well." Serena said as she hung up the phone. "This fucking sucks." She said to herself then sighed. She pondered the information she'd just received. She then laughed to herself. _What am I thinking? I can do this on my own. _She thought. _I'll just preoccupy myself with something else. _She smiled. "I need a boyfriend." She said to herself bluntly. "Mina's always busy with Andrew." The phone went off, interrupting her thoughts. She quickly answered. "Serena speaking, how can I help you?"

"Hey what's up?"

Serena leaned back in her chair. "You are supposed to be relaxing today, not calling me at work."

"I know, but still." Her best friend's voice came over the phone.

"What's up?"

"I'm completely bored."

"I have to work."

"Just come to lunch with me."

Serena glanced to the clock on her computer. "Fine, where are you?"

The door opened. "Right here, come on." She smiled, closing her cell phone.

"Should've guessed." She said, hanging up her phone.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go."

Serena sighed as she grabbed her purse and got up, following the other eager blonde out of the room.

…

"So, what's up? Why aren't you hanging out with Andrew?"

She shrugged. "He had to get to work for something."

"Speaking of work. I got an interesting call today."

Mina looked confused as she drank her milkshake.

"Amara Tenou called, you know, from the company who we buy 95 percent of our materials off of."

"For dirt cheap, yah. What did she call for?"

"They're going to pull out of I don't stop sleeping around."

Mina looked shocked. "What?"

"Yah."

"What are you going to do?"

"Quit."

"Cold turkey?"

"I can do it. I just need to find something else to do to take up my time so I won't have time to."

Mina pondered for a moment.

"You don't think I can do it."

"Serena, you told me yourself just the other day that you've tried quitting and failed."

"But I also haven't had this motivation before."

"True. You do realize that we absolutely CAN'T afford for them to leave."

"I know, I know. I can do it."

"Alright, but I'm saying this. I'm giving you one week."

"For?"

"If you do _anything _in the next week, I'm going to force you to go somewhere."

"Force?"

"Yes."

"I can't spill my guts to a complete stranger. And how are you going to force me?"

"If you don't go…I'll – uh – I'll quit!"

Serena looked to her best friend in shock. "You can't be serious."

"But I am. Think about it. If they pull out, we can't get our stuff that cheap. If we can't get it that cheap, we'll have to either cut salaries or cut jobs. That would seriously damage our production time and quality."

"Okay, okay. But the fact still remains that I'd have to spill my guts to a complete stranger."

"Darien isn't a complete stranger."

"Darien?"

"Yes, Darien. He is a physiologist. He said if any of us three knew anyone who could use someone to talk to professionally, he's happy to help."

"Wouldn't that be a little weird?"

"Not really."

"Well I can do a week."

"Better yet. If you have any sexual relations with someone who isn't your boo, you're going."

"What!?"

"Serena, in the long run, for you, it's better if you stop. You don't know what these men have. You could get pregnant!"

"We use condoms."

"Does the guy supply the condom?"

"Usually."

"He could have punctured a hole in it and you wouldn't even know it."

"That's true. Okay. Fine."

"And keep in mind, if you don't, I'll quit."

"I know, I know." Serena said as her phone went off. "Hello?"

"Serena, you're one o'clock meeting is here." Katrina's voice said.

Serena glanced to her watch. "Damnit. Offer her something to eat and drink. I'll be there in five."

"Alright."

"Sorry Mina, gotta jet."

"See ya."

"Yup." She said as Serena flew from the building.

"Excuse me miss, will you be covering her meal?" The waiter asked.

Mina sighed. "Sure, why not." She giggled getting out the necessary bills.

* * *

**A/N:** I've gotten such an awesome positive responce from this story! Thank you guys so much. I've posted three chapters in twelve hours. I like to get at least five reviews before posting another chapter. Again, this story is already complete, so I'm just waiting on reviews to post more. I'm not trying to sound greedy or rude or anything, but please understand that as authors, we like to see feedback from things we produce for you guys to read. We want to know what you think, good or bad. At least I do, I guess I can't speak for other authors, but that's how I am. I see that the story is getting traffic, but how am I supposed to know if you like it or not if you guys don't review?  
Thanks for taking the time to read my story,  
I do have several other's posted on my page, Check 'em out  
Facebook SailorMoonNewEpisodes2013  
-SailorMoonForever


	4. Storms

**_Chapter Four:  
Storms_**

Serena sighed in relief as she plopped down on the couch in front of the TV. Her afternoon had been filled with meetings, so it was nice to be home, relaxing with her best friend and watching TV.

…RING…RING…

Mina stood up and grabbed the device. "Hello?"

"Hi Mina, its Darien."

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Nothing really. Long story short, my sister backed out of babysitting for me tonight. I called Andrew to ask if he could and he's busy. He suggested ringing you and Serena to see if you guys would mind watching her."

"We're not doing anything, so sure. Not a problem."

"You guys are life savers!"

Mina laughed into the phone. "It's no problem. Will you be bringing her here or…?"

"If that's easier for you guys."

"Sure. Just might wanna bring some kid stuff. We have nothing like that. Like a game or two or some movies."

"Sure. When can I bring her by?"

"Whenever you need."

"Let me just get a few things together and I'll be there."

"Okay. See you soon."

"Thanks again."

"Not a problem." She said before hanging up.

"Ditching me to go with Andrew?"

"No. Darien needs a baby sitter."

"Why?"

"Raye backed out on him. We need to watch Selena."

Serena sat in silence for a moment.

"Rena?"

"Sorry. What are we supposed to do with her?"

"She's a child. We'll play some games, watch some movies. That's really it."

Serena's mind wandered in thought for a few minutes until the doorbell broke her thoughts.

"Serena, can you get that?" Mina called from the bathroom.

Serena got up and opened the door. "Hey."

Darien stood there a moment, taking in the sight before him. Serena had apparently changed into her lounge clothing for the evening.

Serena had completely forgotten about the fact that she was in her pajamas already.

Darien took in her outfit. She had a spaghetti strap tank top on that went to her belly button. Her booty shorts started a few inches lower and barely covered her round bottom, making her tan legs go on for miles.

Serena blushed as she noticed him looking at her body.

"Daddy?" The small girl said.

Darien quickly cleared his throat. "Hey. How are you?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Same." He smiled.

Serena knelt down to the little girl's level. She took in her appearance. Selena had beautiful light blue eyes and dark brown hair. She was a beautiful baby girl. "Hi sweetie."

"Hello." The girl said kindly.

"Are we going to have fun tonight?"

"I don't know."

"I'm sure we will. We'll have so much fun; you'll always want to come back."

"Promise?"

"Definitely." Serena smiled.

"Thank you so much."

Serena stood back up and smiled. "It's not a problem."

Darien handed her the bag. "I shouldn't be gone too long."

"Take your time."

"Alright munchkin, come give me a hug." Darien said as he knelt down.

"I love you daddy." She said embracing the man. Darien then kissed her cheek.

"I love you too."

"Why don't you choose what you want to do first with Auntie Mina?"

"Where is she?"

Serena pointed to the room she just left. "Right in there."

"K." She grabbed the bag and ran to the room Serena indicated.

"Has she eaten dinner?"

"No."

"Any diet restrictions?"

"Nope."

"Okay, bedtime?"

"By 8:30, but she is usually tired before then."

"Does she get a snack before bed?"

"If she's hungry. She's really good about eating only when she's hungry. Just don't give her anything too sugary. She'll go crazy." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Sounds simple enough."

He grabbed a piece of paper from his pocket. "This has my cell number on it. If you have any questions, or if she wants to give me a call for something, it's not a problem."

"Alright." She said taking the paper.

"I should get going. Thanks again."

"Not a problem." She smiled as he turned and walked away. Serena then closed the door and walked to her room to throw on some more clothes. After putting on some yoga pants and a t-shirt, she made her way downstairs. "What are we going to do first?"

"Twister!" Selena shouted.

…

"Right hand blue." Mina said.

Serena had her body bent more than she thought it could go. One leg was under Selena's body, the rest of her body over the small girls. She stretched her arm over to the blue dot, but faked a fall. "Oh no!" She laughed grabbing the girl and rolling on her back. The two lay on the floor laughing.

"Auntie Rena! You made me fall!" Selena said after her giggles subsided.

"Well since I made you fall, you win."

"Yay!" Selena shouted as the doorbell rang.

"Dinner's here." Mina announced as she headed to the door.

"Can I help? Daddy always lets me give the delivery person the money."

Mina handed the small girl the money. "Sure. Give this to them." She said opening the door.

"Hello." The delivery man said.

"Here." Selena said handing the man the money.

"Why thank you little lady."

"Keep the change." Mina said. "Selena, why don't you go help Auntie Rena."

"Okay." She said running off.

/\\/\\/\\/

Selena lay in between Serena and Mina under the fort made of sheets as they watched 'The Little Mermaid.'

The small girl jumped when the three heard a rumble of thunder.

"What's wrong Sele?" Serena asked.

"I-I don't like thunder."

Serena cuddled the small child. "It's okay. We'll do something else so we don't think about the thunder."

"L-like what?" She trembled.

"We'll think of something. What do you usually do when there is thunder?"

"Daddy and me has movie marathons."

"Well let's do that. Auntie Mina can get the popcorn ready; we'll pick out the movies."

"K."

"What's your favorite movie?"

"This one."

"Well, we'll finish this one then watch another, okay?"

The small child nodded her head in Serena's chest. "Kay."

Mina came back with the bowl of buttery corn. They repositioned so their backs were against the couch. Selena cuddled next to Serena and Mina on the other side of the child, holding her hand.

…

Serena attempted to get up as she heard the door, but the sleeping child on her lap prevented her from doing so.

"I'll get it." Mina whispered.

Serena looked down to the child and smiled. She brushed some dark hair from her face.

The girl smiled. She must have been having a dream. "Mommy." She whispered lightly.

Serena frowned. She held a connection to this girl.

"She looks so much like-"

"Hey Serena."

Serena looked up. "Hey. Oh my, you're soaking wet."

"It's raining cats and dogs."

"Well why don't you and Selena stay here? We have an extra bedroom."

"I don't have any clothes though."

"Andy stays here sometimes. I have some of his clothes in my room."

"Alright I guess."

"I'll be right back." Mina said disappearing up the stairs.

"You know Serena; I can't help but think she looks like you."

Serena stroked the girl's hair, avoiding Darien's gaze. "Guess she does."

"I mean, minus her hair, she could be mistaken for your daughter."

"Here you go Darien." Mina said handing the clothing to Darien.

"I'll show you to your room." Serena said. She carefully lifted the small child as she stood.

"Let me get her."

"You'll get her all wet. I've got her." She said as she started the walk up the stairs.

* * *

**A/N:**wow guys. I've gotten such a positive response from the story. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying it already! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too...but there's only one way for me to know if you did or not!

facebook do / SailorMoonNewEpisodes2013

-SMF


	5. Breakfast and Babysitting

**A/N:** Wow guys. Thanks for such a postive responce from the story! I'm so glad to hear you guys liking it!

Here's a review I recieved from Ch. 1_  
_Tori r Sparks:I think this is an amazing story. The way you write gets me in a trance and I can't stop reading till I finish it. Everytime I start a story I never get to bed until super late because I'm sucked in. You are an amazing writer. I think stirring could be your calling in life. I can tell that there's a lot of people out there that would read and buy your stories. Keep it up I can't wait to read more :-)_  
Well thanks so much! I really appreciate all the kind words. I have thought before about persuing writing, but I don't think I do enough descriptive stuff to be able to actually become a writer.  
I understand what you mean about getting into a trance, happens to me all the time! That's when you know you have a good story! Lol. I used to stay up till all hours of the night reading stories, now a days, I just don't have the time like I used to (unfortionately). But I'm really glad to hear you are enjoying thus far! Hopefully the rest of the story doesn't disappoint! And if you ahven't take a look at my page. Lots more stories on there!  
Thanks for the review!  
-SailorMoonForever_

* * *

_**Chapter Five:  
Breakfast and Babysitting**_

"Did you have fun last night?" Darien asked the small child as she woke from her sleep.

"Yes. Can we come back soon daddy?"

"You'll have to ask."

"I really liked playing with Aunt Serena."

"What about Aunt Mina?"

"She couldn't play as much. She was working some."

"Well I'm glad you had fun." He said embracing the child. "Come on, we should get going."

"Okay."

"I'll be down in a minute. I have to change."

"K." She said as she headed down the steps. She followed her nose to the kitchen and saw Serena standing next to the stove.

"Hi pumpkin."

"Morning. What are you making? It smells super yummy."

"French toast."

"Mmmmmmm, my favorite." She said approaching the blonde.

"Mine too." Serena smiled. "Wanna help me?"

"Can I?"

"Sure. You can help me dip the bread in the eggs."

"Okay." She grinned.

"First we gotta wash your hands." Serena said as the two walked to the sink. Serena lifted Selena up so she could reach the soap and sink. After the hand washing was complete, Serena sat the child on the counter next to the bowl of stirred eggs. "Alright, now dip the bread in the eggs. Cover both sides then put it in here." She instructed holding up the pan. "But don't touch the pan, it's hot."

"K." Selena picked up the first piece of bread and dipped it in the mix. She then carefully put it in the pan and it started to sizzle.

"One more."

Selena repeated the process and Serena put the pan back on the burner.

"Now what?"

"We wait for the first side to cook."

"Is this all we're having?"

"Why? What else do you want?"

"Bacon!"

Serena giggled. "I think we have some of that. Stay there." She said as she walked across the room to the fridge. She took a peek inside and found the bacon. "Here we go." She grabbed the package and set it next to Selena, after moving the egg mix out of the way. "Alright. We gotta separate all these pieces, and then we'll put them on this pan." She sad grabbing another pan.

Selena started the task, separating the pieces and tossing them in the pan Serena held.

…

"Thanks again for the clothes Mina."

"Not a problem."

"I can take them home and wash them."

"It's not a problem. We're doing laundry soon anyways."

"You sure?"

"Yah."

"Alright."

"So can I make a request?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well I told Serena about your offer, and she – as I expected – declined because she doesn't think she needs to talk to anyone and she doesn't want to talk to a stranger. Maybe if you two became better friends, she'd have an easier time opening up."

"Not a problem." He smiled.

"That and I made her an offer. She needs to stop her promiscuity with random people or I'm quitting."

"Harsh."

Mina nodded. "But it needs to be done."

"Alright."

"Bacon!" A voice rang from downstairs followed by a laugh.

"Serena's great with her." Mina smiled.

"She'll be a great mother someday. Selena asked this morning if she could come back."

"We'd love her to be over anytime you need someone to watch her."

"Thanks."

Mina nodded as she led Darien down the stairs to the kitchen. "Oooo, Serena, are you cooking your french toast?" Mina asked as she and Darien entered.

With her back still to the two, Serena nodded. "And they'll be extra good because of my special helper." Serena said tapping Selena's nose with her eggy finger, getting some egg on the child's nose.

"All cuz of me?" Selena asked from her spot on the counter, ignoring the goop on her nose.

"Yup." Darien said as he walked over. "Now how about we wash our hands and get that stuff off your nose?" He suggested.

Selena dipped her fingers in the egg. "Aunt Serena?" She asked.

"Yes?" She asked turning to the child.

Selena then slid her hand across the apron over Serena's body.

"Oh you little!" Serena said with laughter. "I'm gonna get you for that."

"But _after _breakfast."

"Awe, Daddy/Darien!" The two whined.

Mina held back a laugh as she grabbed plates and silver wear.

Darien just shook his head and helped Selena wash her hands.

Serena placed a plate with a stack of the golden bread on the table. "Bacon will be ready in a minute. Dig in!"

/\\/\\/\

"Serena, you have a call on line two." Katrina's voice came over the intercom.

Serena pressed the button. "Thanks." She picked up the phone and pressed the button to connect her to the awaiting call. "Good afternoon. Serena speaking. How can I help you?"

"That's gotta be fun to say." The male chuckled.

"Oh shut it Dare.

"Sorry."

"What's up?"

"Well, I hate to bug you at work, but I kinda need a babysitter for Sele."

"What about Raye? I've babysat her four out of the last five days, Mr. Popular." She said with a laugh.

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm a damn good physiatrist and my clients like to thank me by taking me out to dinner."

"Cuz they don't pay you enough to sit there and listen to their life story, they have to take you out and buy you dinner? Damn, I'd just make something at home."

Since they first met two weeks ago, Darien and Serena were becoming great friends. Selena loved Serena, and vice versa.

Darien laughed. "That's my thought, but hey, more power to them. I just don't like dragging Sele to these 'boring' dinners. I did once before, and she hated it. That and I don't like mixing business with my personal life. None of my clients know I have a daughter, except of course that one."

"Understandable."

"And as for Raye, you've become Sele's preferred babysitter. She loves you."

"Well I love her, I'd be glad to hang out with her tonight."

"Thank you so much Sere."

"You don't have to thank me. Your place or mine?"

"If you wanna come over to mine, that'd be fine."

"Not a problem."

Over the weeks, they hung out quite often. They talked a little about Serena's past, but nothing to detailed and not enough for Darien to try to get a hint of why Serena is the way she is.

"Say six?" Darien asked.

"Sure. I've got a meeting I have to get prepared for, I'll see you later."

"See ya." He said hanging up the phone.

As Serena set the phone down, her door opened. "It worked! Andrew loved the clothes and wrote a fantastic review!" Mina said setting the paper down in front of Serena. "Read." She said pointing to the fairly large article – for a critic at least.

Serena read over it.

_This week I had the pleasure of reviewing Luna Fashions. I've personally avoided reviewing them because my girlfriend is VP and her best friend, also a close friend, is the CEO. But I set all that aside and decided to review them anyways. I've talked with quite a number of people who all loved their clothing. They make clothing for all ages, male and female, and all sizes. They started out with just a summer line, but as the company grew, so did their ideas. They expanded to a fall line including long sleeved shirts and jeans. Then expanded to winter wear and finally a bathing suit line. I couldn't believe some of the stuff I could buy from them! And they're so cheap compared to most clothing lines, and no, I don't get a family and friend discount, they're cheap at the regular price. And just when I thought they couldn't come up with anything new, they come out with a very beautiful lingerie line. It's not even hot as most men would say, it's truly beautiful. Now this line isn't out yet, it's still in the design and testing stages, but let me assure you, ladies, if you want to surprise your men, defiantly check it out. I was told that they are hoping to release the new line in about four to six months. _

"No wonder we've been getting a surplus of calls today." Serena commented.

"Yup."

"Serena, your four o'clock is here."

"Thank you."


	6. Daughter

Guest: story is good! keep up the good work  
_Well it's up to you guys to determine if the work is good! Let me know!  
Thanks for the review!  
-SailorMoonForever_

* * *

_**Chapter Six:  
Daughter**_

Serena washed her hands as the dark haired male set the table.

"Daddy, why are you still here?"

"Because the person I was going to meet got sick, so we cancelled dinner."

"Then why is Auntie Rena still here?"

"Cause I invited her to stay for dinner since she was already over."

"Why, do you not want me to stay?" Serena asked giving the child the puppy dog look.

Selena hugged the adult female's legs. "No. I love it when you're over. You're my favorite babysitter!"

"Good. Cause you're my favorite to babysit." She smiled hugging the child back.

"What are we having for dinner?"

"Spaghetti."

"Mmmmmmmm my favorite!" She smiled.

…

"Auntie, can we watch a movie now?" The child asked once dinner was finished.

"I should get going sweetie."

"Awww, how come?"

"Yah, how come?" Darien asked.

"Well I don't wanna impose on your evening."

"You're not imposing. Obviously you don't have to stay, but you're more than welcome to."

"Alright. Thanks."

"You're staying?" Selena asked with excitement on her face.

"Only if you really want me to."

"YES!"

Serena and Darien laughed as she rushed into the living room to pick out the movie.

An hour later found Selena lying across the couch with her head resting on a pillow placed on Darien's lap and Serena on the other side of Darien.

"Guess we can stop watching the movie." Darien said as he played lightly with his daughter's hair.

"How come?" Serena asked.

"She's out."

Serena stared at the sleeping child. "I used to do that all the time. It actually would piss my step-father off. He always said 'why watch movies if you're just going to sleep through them?'" She stared at her hands, her features becoming sad. "He refused to watch movies with me after that."

Darien noticed her change and placed a gentle hand on hers. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She whispered, her eyes clouded with tears. She let out a small laugh. "Look at me getting all emotional over some memories, ruining our fun night." She began to wipe away her tears plastering a fake smile.

Darien shook his head stopping her. "Hey, you didn't ruin anything. Besides we're friends, aren't we?" She nodded. "That means that I'm here for you whenever you need to talk."

Serena looked away with sorrow on her face.

"Sere?"

"You're so good with her." She said with a sniffle. "You're such a great parent. Such a great father."

"Let's talk."

"About?" She asked dejectedly.

"Something's bugging you. I can tell."

_He's so nice. Why do I feel like I could spill my guts to the guy and he'd still accept me and wanna be friends with me? _

"Serena, you in there?"

A tear slid down her face. "I've disappointed so many people." She said bringing her knees to her chest and hugging them tightly to her body.

Darien placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as the blonde sniffled. "What do you mean?"

"My mother, Mina, my friends, my company, my daughter." She said with a choked sob.

"You haven't disappointed anyone."

"How do you know? My mother won't even talk to me anymore. I can't tell Mina what's wrong with me. I'm giving my company a bad rep because of my sleeping around, and my daughter…" She trailed off.

"You have a daughter?"

She buried her head into her knees and nodded. "Yah. She was the most beautiful baby girl."

"How have you disappointed her?"

"I left her alone at an adoption center." She took a deep breath. "I was seventeen," she whispered. "When I had my daughter." She didn't look to Darien her eyes stayed staring straight ahead. Tears clouded her vision as she continued. "I couldn't tell my mother, she would have killed me. I mean literally would have ended my life, so I ran away"

"Where did you go?" Darien asked gently.

Serena shrugged. "Far away, where I knew no one. Where I could truly be alone. Abortion was out of the question, I couldn't, I just, I couldn't end my child's life..." She took a breath, holding back the tears that could fall at any moment. "I went through my pregnancy, researching different options, till finally I decided upon adoption."

"What about her father?"

She sighed sadly. "He wouldn't have accepted my daughter as his own nor helped in rasing her." Serena turned her head quickly to Darien, their blue eyes meeting, tears falling from her sadden orbs. "I never wanted to lose her; I wanted to keep her. Oh God I wanted to raise her, hold her, sing her songs, read her bedtime stories, but I was only _17_! I couldn't take care of myself let alone a baby! I-I just wanted her ot be happy. I wanted her to have a life I wouldn't have been able to provide…" She trailed off, tears falling at a faster rate, as she looked down again.

"Serena look at me." He said as she slowly brought her sad eyes to meet his. "What you did wasn't selfish or heartless nor did you disappoint her. you gave your child a chance at life, a good life with a family that could take care of her. What you did was brave and showed that you truely loved your child more than anything in this world. Sure she might be wondering where her mother is, or what she's like, but you didn't disappoint her. If she knew why you took her to the adoption center, she'd be proud of you."

"At five years old?"

"Alright, maybe when she's older she'd be proud." They both sat a moment in silence. "Well, have you thought of seeing if the parents of your daughter would agree to have an open adoption now?"

"Open adoption?"

"You can still see your daughter, but they'll raise her."

"Do you think they'll do it?"

"Depends on who adopted her. They might though. I know if Selena's parents ever came and asked to see her, depending on what kinda people they are, I'd let them."

"W-would you go with me?"

"Of course. When did you wanna go?"

"As soon as we can. I miss her so much. Had I been older and had more means to survive on my own, I would've kept her. Not a day goes by that I don't think of her and dream about what it'd be like to tuck my daughter into bed at night." She said as a tear slid down her face.

"That's completely understandable."

The two sat in silence for a moment as the sleeping child on Darien's lap began to stir.

"Daddy, can I go to bed now please?"

"Of course you can sweetie."

Selena sat up and rubbed her eyes. She then got up and hugged Serena. "Night night."

"Night sweetie."

/\\/\\/\\/

"Mina, I'm going out." Serena said as she walked to the doorway of her cousin's room.

Mina sat up from her lounging position on the bed. "Where to?"

"Not to have sex if that's what you're thinking."

"Not at all. Just curious"

"I'm headed out to hang out with Darien."

"You know if you have sex with him it still counts."

Serena giggled. "I'm not having sex with him. We're just talking, you know, like you wanted us to."

"Serena that's great. I'm glad you've found someone you can talk to."

Serena sensed the sadness in her cousin's voice. She approached Mina and sat on her bed. "Mina, this is hard for me to even talk with him about. I know your upset that I can't talk to you about all this, but it's hard. I promise you that when I can, I will tell you everything." She said leaning in to hug her best friend.

Mina returned the hug tightly. "I know. Just getting used to the fact that you're able to talk to a stranger more than me."

Serena looked at her cousin. "Oh, just like you can talk to Andy?"

Mina laughed. "Alright, alright. I get your point."

"Good, now I'm gonna go. I'll text you later."

"K."

Serena quickly fled her cousin's room down to the foyer just as the door bell rang. Serena opened the door as she put on her shoes.

"Serena!" the small child cried as she ran towards Serena and hugged her.

Serena hugged the child back. "Hi sweetie."

"Oh, no hi to me?" Darien asked, faking hurt.

"Hi Dare."

"Hey." He chuckled. "Ready?"

Serena quickly finished putting on her shoes. "Yah."

...

"Daddy, why are we here?"

"Because Serena and I have some stuff to take care of."

"What can I do?"

"You can play in the toy area."

"K." She said going off in the direction of the legos.

"Can I help you guys?" A worker asked as she approached the two. "Oh Darien, what brings you here?"

"Ellen, nice to see you again. I'm actually here with my friend Serena."

The lady known as Ellen held out her hand. "Nice to meet you. What can I help you with?"

"I had a daughter five years ago and gave her up for adoption."

"Alright, let's come over to my desk and we can talk." she said leading the two to a desk in a small office.

"So you were saying?"

"Around five years ago I gave birth to a baby girl. I've been thinking and would like to see if the parents would agree to an open adoption now."

Ellen pulled out the paper work from Serena's child's adoption. "In your paperwork here it says that you had no interest in possibly changing the adoption agreement."

"Do you know who adopted my baby?" Serena asked desperately.

"I can't tell you that. Thoes papers are in another part of the building."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Security reasons."

"Can you at least tell me if they kept the name I chose for her?"

Ellen shook her head. "No."

Serena just sighed. "So can we see if they'll agree to an open adoption?"

"I doubt that the parents would agree to it especially considering the fact that you've had no contact with the family that adopted yoru daughter since you left her here, let alone contact with the agency itself."

"But I really want to see my daughter. I _need _to." Serena said, tears brimming.

"I'm sorry Serena."

"What if she were to write a letter to the parents? Explaining how she's just now coming to realization that she wants her daughter in her life. She's not trying to take her daughter back, but would at least like to see her daughter every once in a while."

"I'm not sure if they'd go for it."

"Ellen, I'm not trying to sound like a jerk, but frakly, if Selena's parents wanted to make contact with their daughter, depending on how they are living, you know if they're druggies or alcoholics or anything, I'd either let them see her or say 'I'm sorry, no.' If Selena could have her biological parents in her life as well as myself, she'd be a lucky girl."

"Please. Not a day goes by that I don't think about her and what type of beautiful young girl she's grown up to be. Everyday I wonder what it'd be like to tuck her in at night, push her on the swings, cook meals together, teach her things that a mother should teach her daughter."

"Alright, alright. You can write the parents a letter." She handed Serena a paper and a pen. "I'll be back in a little while."

"Thank you so much."

"Not a problem." She said before leaving the room.

"Thank you Darien."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"You convinced her to let me try to see my daughter."

"Not a problem. How about I let you write and I'll go make sure Sele's alright."

Serena nodded before Darien got up and left the room.

* * *

**A/N: READ THIS!**** ********IMPORTANT************  
**Well It can be important, if you want a new chapter soon. If I can get TEN reviews within by 6PM (EST) which is one hour and ten minutes from now, I will post another chapter by 7PM. I'll post it as soon as I get thoes ten. If I don't get 10, the next chapter will be posted (probably tonight) but not for a couple hours after that.  
-SMF


	7. Touching

_**Chapter Seven:  
Touching**_

The days dragged by slowly as Serena waited for word from the agency. They said it could take a while, but wasn't sure how long.

"Dare, do you have _any _idea when it'll be? I'm dying to know!" Serena said into the phone as she slouched back in her office chair.

He had been there for her since she left the agency. Serena was going crazy. She was so close to potentially starting a relationship with her daughter. He knew that if her daughter's adoptive parents denied Serena's request, the poor girl would be heartbroken.

"I know Sere. It'll take time. They gotta mail the letter, the parents have to decide. It won't happen overnight."

Serena sighed over the phone. "I know. I just need something to pass my time. Something nonsexual." She confessed.

"You're doing great with that. You don't need to pick it back up now."

"But Mina's going out with Andrew tonight. I don't really have any other friends."

"Oh, so we're not friends now?"

"Yah, we are. But I don't wanna keep imposing on your evenings with Sele."

"Serena, do you not understand that she loves you? You're like the mother she'll never have."

"She'll never have? You don't plan on getting married one day?"

"I'd love to get married, but not many women would wanna deal with a single father."

"You're going out with the wrong women then." Serena laughed.

"Who said I was going out with women?"

"Wait, are you gay?" She asked in complete shock.

"What!? No. Geese Serena."

"Well you said that she'll never have a mother. And you pretty much just said you aren't going out with women."

"I'm not going out with anyone, but I can assure you that I am 100 percent sure I'm straight."

"And we talk about my many partners. By the sounds of it, we need to talk about yours."

"Would be a short convo."

"Oh?"

"Yup. Ready." He paused a moment. "Alright, that was fun. So anyways-"

"Wait, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"What do you think I'm saying?"

"Are you a virgin?" She asked in disbelief.

"Why do you sound so surprised? I'm not your 'typical' guy that sleeps with everyone that will spread her legs for me. Besides, we aren't talking about my sexual history."

"Because you don't have one!" She yelled into the phone. "So you are."

"Yes."

"Well that's good. Is it weird if I say I'm proud of you?" She laughed as Darien did the same in her ear. "But that's one characteristic some women love about men. That they care for others. You took Sele in when no one else would."

"I just need to wait and find her."

"Exactly."

"As I was saying though, you're not imposing. Sele loves you and I don't mind the adult company."

"You sure?"

"Course. Come on over for dinner. Maybe we can talk some more."

"I can't thank you enough for putting up with me."

She heard him sigh over the phone. "Sere, have I not told you a thousand times that I don't mind. For one, it's my job, but even beyond that, I don't mind helping a friend in need. I'm a great listener and if I can help give insight into how you're personality is now or how you act now, I'm happy to help like that."

"And you haven't been snatched up yet?" Serena asked with a laugh.

Darien chuckled. "Nope."

"I'd love to come over again."

"Alright."

"I'll bring some dinner."

"You don't have to."

"But I will anyways."

"Alright, alright." Darien laughed.

"Good, now I gotta get going."

"Talk to you later."

"See ya."

…

After the three had finished eating their steaks for dinner, Selena had gone to her room to play with her Polly pockets while Serena and Darien got comfortable on the couch watching TV.

"So what do you wanna talk about tonight?" Serena asked as she and Darien sat on the couch.

"How about you just tell me a little about your past and your family."

"I don't know where to start."

"How about starting with your family."

"Well, my mother is one of the nicest people you'll ever meet. She's wonderful. She was the best mom too." Serena smiled happily at memories of her mother.

"What about your father?"

"Well, my father decided he didn't want to deal with a daughter, so he left my mother and me when I was four years old."

"Just walked out?"

"Yup. My mom was devastated. She was depressed for months. She started seeing a physiologist and a few months after that, they started seeing each other. A few years after that, when I was around seven, they got married."

"How do you feel about your stepfather?"

"He's a jackass."

"Why do you say that?"

Serena thought for a moment. "I don't like talking about him."

"Not a problem. Why don't you tell me about some of your times with your mom?"

"Well…"

An hour quickly went by filled with Serena telling stories of her childhood. Ones she shared with her mother or cousin, but none that had her stepfather in them.

"You really care for your mother, don't you?" Darien observed.

"She's my best friend after Mina."

"That's great that you have that relationship."

Serena just nodded. After a moment of silence, she spoke up again. "Anything clicking with you?"

"About?"

"My past relating to my current…sexual behavior?"

"Nothing as of yet. But you can't expect results immediately."

Serena sighed. "I know. I just want some insight for myself as to why this is happening. I mean, I can't even really control it. It's just a desire. I don't even really think about it."

"Well hopefully I can help give an explanation to it given time." He said sincerely. "I want to ask you something though."

"What?"

"You mentioned your stepfather once."

"I said I don't like to talk about him."

"Maybe that can help give insight to your behavior now."

Serena glanced to her hands. "What about him?"

"Tell me about him and your relationship with him."

"I never had a relationship with him!" she nearly shouted. "Sorry."

"Daddy, can you come tuck me in?" Selena said as she walked down the stairs.

"Sure pumpkin."

Selena walked up to Serena. "Night."

Serena hugged the child. "Good night sweetie."

"Go on upstairs; I'll be there in a minute." Darien instructed the young child.

"K."

Selena ran eagerly up the stairs as Darien turned to Serena.

"Guess I'll get going then."

"Actually I'd like to talk some more if you don't mind."

Serena kept her gaze on the floor. "Sure."

"I'll be right back." he said heading up the stairs.

Serena's thoughts drifted to her daughter. Somewhere her little girl was being tucked in; getting kisses and hugs from her mother and father, possibly not even knowing that she isn't with her real mother. A tear slipped down Serena's cheek. She got up and walked up the stairs. She heard some ruffling coming from a room.

"Daddy!" Selena half yelled.

Serena followed the noise.

"Stop daddy!" The small child said.

Serena peeked into the room to see a shocking sight. Darien was kneeling on the child's bed with his back to her (Serena). His hands were on her small waist, her pj top slid up a little. Serena looked to Selena's face to see tears running down the side of her face. "Daddy! Please stop!" She said again.

Serena gasped in horror before running downstairs.

"Serena?" Darien asked as he looked to the empty doorway. He shrugged. "Alright sweetie. Time for sleep."

Selena wiped the tears from her eyes. "I love you daddy."

He gently kissed her forehead. "Love you too." He smiled. He pulled the covers up to her chin as she turned on her side. Darien then quickly shut off her light and closed the door. He returned downstairs to find Serena looking hysterical. "Serena? What's wrong?"

"I should go." She said looking around for her purse.

"Serena, what's wrong?"

"I-I saw you!" She spat out, emotion changing immediately.

"Saw me doing what exactly?" He asked, completely lost.

"What you were-were doing…to Sele." She said, calming down slightly. Her voice turned sorrowful. "T-the poor child."

"Serena, we were just having a tickle fight."

"A-a tickle fight?" She repeated. Her mind was flying a mile a minute. "O-of course. I - I shouldn't of freaked out." She laughed nervously, running a hand through her hair. "Of course you were playing a game b-before bed." Tears ran down her face as she turned to grab her purse. "I really should, should go."

"No no wait." Darien said grabbing her arm. Serena kept her gaze away from him. "Serena, look at me." He pleaded. "Please Serena, look at me." The blonde turned her watery eyes towards Darien. "What did you think I was doing that made u freak out?"

Serena shook her head as the tears fell faster. "I can't talk about it." She whispered.

"Okay, okay shhhhh." Darien pulled her close. She buried her face into his chest as the tears kept falling. He rubbed her back soothingly. "Serena, you know you can talk to me." He said quietly.

"H-he touched me." She whispered.

* * *

**A/N:** Last update for today. I'll post more tomorrow!  
-SMF


	8. Talking

missscatterbrain:hmm...i guess i know where this story is heading**. **_(this reviewer made some predictions about the rest of the story which i chose not to post so everyone can draw their own conclusions if they please)_ Right? lol. still, i think you're a good writer. there's even comfort in the predictability and despite that, it's not boring. how many chapters do you think thare will be? And please do finish the story! :)

_well you'll have to wait and see if you are correct! the story is completed already. Its 27 chapters. I'm just chosing not to post it all at once! Gotta keep you guys guessing! Haha_

_-SailorMoonForever_

* * *

**_Chapter Eight:  
Talking_**

_Previouisily:_

"_What did you think I was doing that made u freak out?"_

_Serena shook her head as the tears fell faster. "I can't talk about it." She whispered_.

_"Okay, okay shhhhh." Darien pulled her close. She buried her face into his chest as the tears kept falling. He rubbed her back soothingly. "Serena, you know you can talk to me." He said quietly._

"_H-he touched me." She whispered._

Darien stopped a moment, her words confusing him. "Who are you talking about?"

"M-my stepfather." She said through tears. "God I was so stupid." She cried.

"Serena, take a deep breath." She took a shaky breath. "Now what do you mean?"

"H-he raped me." She whispered, her tears slowing. She kept her head on his chest, but turned it sideways to breathe a little better. "He came into my room nearly every night." She said almost zombie-like. "And he raped me. Over and over again."

Darien absorbed what he'd just been told. He had clients tell him they had been raped before, but this was different. Not just because of the fact that she was younger, he'd heard that too. _Is it because we're friends? _He asked himself. Was it possible he was developing feelings for the blonde?

Serena began crying again. "I was so stupid. I let him do it."

"Serena, you were not, nor are not stupid. You couldn't help it."

"When I saw you kneeling over Sele, it brought back so many memories. So many flashbacks."

"You thought I was hurting her?"

Serena just nodded.

"Do you wanna sit down?"

Again, she nodded.

Darien slowly released her from his embrace, but placed a hand on her shoulder and helped her to the couch. She sat down and immediately pulled her knees to her chest. Darien took a seat next to her. "When did it start?"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Serena, I understand it's hard, but believe me, you'll feel better once you tell someone. Have you told anyone about this?"

She finally brought her gaze towards him. "No one knows."

"You've kept this is all this time?"

She just nodded.

"When did it start?"

"When I was five. It was right after he moved in. Mom w-was out grocery shopping. He offered to babysit me while she was out." She said as tears began falling again. "He gave me a bath and started touching me. I told him it felt weird and that I wanted him to stop. He did, but then when he helped me out and took me to my room, he put me on my bed and s-started doing it ag-again."

"When did he first rape you?"

She looked away.

Darien placed a comforting hand on her knee.

"When I was ten." She said suddenly. "The first few years he just t-touched me, and had me t-touch him, oh God." She broke down again.

Darien moved a little closer and moved the hand from her knee to her back before she lunged into him, hugging him and crying. Darien just wrapped his arms around her. "Shhhhh, it'll be alright Serena."

The two remained hugging each other in silence – minus Serena's cries – for about ten minutes.

_God, I really am. I'm falling for Serena. Well, I've fallen already._

"You're so nice, Dare." She said as her tears subsided slightly.

"It's not a problem."

"You sitting here, being completely supportive while I tell you my tragic story."

"It's easy."

"I know, it's your job."

"No, well, I mean yes. But it's more than that. It's easy when you're talking to someone you care about."

"Why would you care about me?" She asked doubtfully.

"Well you're a sweet, caring person, and Selena loves you."

"I just told you that my stepfather raped me and you know my reputation as 'Playgirl Serena' who's slept with a ton of guys, and you don't seem to care."

"I don't care about your past." He said sincerely.

Darien lay back, laying the length of the couch, and brought Serena down with him. She lay on his chest, drawing shapes with her finger.

"I'm not too heavy, am I?"

"Not at all."

"You know, I really do feel better now that I've gotten it off my chest."

"Where is your stepdad now?"

She shrugged. "Donno. Haven't seen him since I came back after my pregnancy."

"Has your mother heard from him?"

"I actually haven't really talked to her since I got back either. She was very furious with me for leaving like that. Mina's really the only family I have left."

"Can I ask you a question?"

She nodded.

"You said that the father of your child would've denied her. You know who he is?"

"Yah."

"Who?"

She stayed quiet for a moment. "My stepfather." She whispered.

Darien stroked her back. "Oh Sere."

She snuggled her face into his chest.

"That's why you had to run away."

She nodded slowly, tears returning.

"It's alright. I swear, I'll do everything in my power to help you get through this."

"You're the best."

"I know." He smiled.

She playfully hit him.

The two heard a sniffle from the stairs.

Serena, being on top of Darien, glanced over the back of the couch to see Selena clutching a blanket with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Serena asked as she sat up at Darien's feet. Darien then sat up and glanced towards his daughter.

"I-I had a bad dweam." She sniffled.

"Come here." Serena said sincerely. Selena walked over to the couch and climbed into Serena's awaiting arms before snuggling into her hold. "Just stay here with me and all the bad dreams will go away." Serena said soothingly as she rubbed the small girls back.

Darien just watched as Serena cared for Selena. _God I hope her daughter's adoptive parents will let Sere see her daughter._

Soon enough, the child fell asleep in Serena's embrace. Darien glanced to the clock. "Oh my God, it's already past 11!" he said in disbelief.

"We've been talking for hours."

"We've both gotta work in the morning."

"I'll put her in bed then head home."

"Why don't you just stay the night here?"

"I don't have anything to sleep in."

"I have some extra sweats and a t-shirt."

She shrugged. "I guess." She said as her phone started buzzing. "Can you grab that? It's on top of my purse."

"Sure." He grabbed the device and handed it to Serena.

"Yup, it's Mina."

_-Where r u? U ok?_

_-sry, got tlkin to Dare. Im stayin the nite. B home 4 wrk._

She waited a moment before she received a reply.

_-no funny business missy ;) c u in da mornin_

_-haha, ur funny. C u._

"Alright, let's get this one to bed." She placed the phone on the table and stood up, cradling the sleeping child.


	9. Who's Daughter?

Moonxxprincessxx: I love the story so far! Can't wait for the next chapter!  
_Yay! Super glad to hear you are liking it! Here's the next chapter!  
-SMF_

* * *

_**Chapter Nine:  
Who's Daughter?**_

Serena waited anxiously for word from the adoption center. She sighed as she plopped down on her couch with Mina.

"What's wrong?" Mina asked as she reached into the bowl Serena held. She brought the buttery popcorn to her mouth.

"It's nothing."

Mina finished chewing. "Alright Rena, if you don't wanna talk, I won't make you. But ever since you spent the night at Darien's a week ago, you've been different."

"I know. It's really because I got so much off my chest that night."

Mina paused the movie that was playing. "I know that you said you would tell me when you're ready, but honestly Rena, I'm really worried about you."

"Mina, I'm not ready."

Mina stared at her cousin and best friend, a mixture of understanding and hurt running though her veins. Sure she told Serena that she understood why her fellow blonde hadn't shared this obviously major secret, but at the same time…it hurt her to know that Serena, the girl she had been best friends with for what seemed like an eternity, couldn't tell her. "Alright." Mina whispered turning back to the movie. "I'll drop it…"

Serena watched her cousin; it was obvious to Serena that Mina was hurt. "Mina…" She trailed off, unsure of what exactly to say.

"It's alright Rena." Mina answered quickly her face showing none of her emotions, eyes focused on the movie. "Now quiet your favorite part is coming up."

Serena nodded, a sad smile on her lips as she saw Will Smith go through hell for his son. The Pursuit of Happyness, it was truly one of her favorite movies. He was such a good father to his boy, even if he was broke.

"I have a daughter." Serena spoke up suddenly.

"I'm sorry what?" Mina turned to her friend her frown gone, a look of confusion taking over her features.

"Remember when I ran away for a year?" The confused blonde nodded. "I lied about needing to get away from my mother and step father, well, partially lied." She closed her eyes "I had gotten pregnant."

"Auntie would have killed you." Mina whispered, her shock evident.

Serena brought her knees to her chest. "Why do you think I ran?" She sighed.

"This is what you've been keeping from me?" Serena nodded. "Wow." Mina whispered in complete disbelief, her eyes wide. "Where is she now?" Mina asked, placing a hand over her blond companions.

Serena shrugged. "I don't know." tears appeared in her eyes "I just miss her. I can't help but wonder what she's doing, what it'd be like to tuck her in, and all that motherly stuff."

"It's alright Rena." Mina assured, pulling the blond into her arms. "Is there a way we can find out where she is?"

Serena nodded pulling away. "I went with Darien to the adoption agency to see if I can see her. That was just over a week ago. I'm just waiting to hear if her parents will allow me to see her." Serena shook her head, hugging her 'sister' "I'm so sorry Mina…I wanted to tell you its just that," she sighed, "things are just so complicated."

Mina pulled away from her friend with a reassuring smile on her lips. "Don't even begin to apologize. This isn't like a lost puppy or dead gold fish, you had a child, and now you're waiting to see if you will be granted a chance to meet her. I mean, that's gotta be hell."

"You don't even know." She whispered.

Mina pouted arms crossed over her chest, her tone changing completely. "I wanna see my niece." She pouted like a child.

Serena couldn't help but laugh. "Not as much as I wanna see my daughter."

"I'm sure they won't mind. I mean, who wouldn't want their adopted daughter to see her biological mother?"

She shrugged. "You never know. I mean they have raised her for five years with no contact from me. in all since of the word they are her parents."

"All but one." Mina pointed out.

Serena looked to her best friend confused.

"You still gave birth to her."

Serena just nodded in agreement.

Mina smiled, arms still crossed over her chest. "So, when should you hear something?"

"No clue. I had to write a note to the family because the lady didn't think they'd go for it since I've had no contact with the family or the agency since I gave her up. She said she'd contact me once the family contacts her with their decision."

"What'd you say in the note?"

"Just how I feel. I miss my daughter. I think of her every day and would love to be a part in her life. I didn't put my name because I don't want to risk the family knowing me and my sexual history."

"Makes sense." Mina thought a moment. "So…" she trailed off, unsure of how to ask the question weighing heavily on her mind. "Who's her father?"

Serena stayed quiet for a moment, wrapping her arms around herself protectively "That's something we can talk about another day."

Seeing her discomfort Mina nodded "I won't push then." Mina leaned over to hug her cousin. Serena returned the hug tightly.

/\\/\\/\\/

"Go on in Sele. I'm going to get the mail." He said handing the child the keys. She ran to the door and opened it up. Darien grabbed the envelopes. "Bill, junk, junk, bill, junk, wait, what's this? He asked himself. "From the adoption agency. Maybe another child they want me to try to find a family for?" He assumed. He quickly joined the child in the house only to hear her asking a ton of questions.

"Daddy, will you play a game with me?"

"I'm sorry Sele, but I have to get some work around the house done."

The child got a sad look.

"How about we see if Hotaru can come over."

"Can we?"

"Sure." Darien picked up the phone. His daughter's best friend lived just two houses down.

"Hello?"

"Hi Trista. It's Darien from two doors down."

"Oh hi. How are you doing?"

"Fine, yourself?"

"Fine, thank you. What can I do for you today?"

"Well I have some stuff I need to get done around the house and Selena is bored." He chuckled as the lady laughed on the other end.

"I'm sure Hotaru would love to play with Selena."

"That'd be great. Would you like me to come pick her up?"

"Well how about you just have Selena come over here? We just got a new trampoline."

"Alright. When would you like me to bring her by?"

"Any time you'd like."

"Thanks so much. I really appreciate it."

"Not a problem."

"I'll bring her by in a little while. I'm going to have her finish her homework first."

"Alright. We'll see you guys in a little while."

"See you." He said before hanging up. He tossed the mail on the table in the living room. "Alright Sele, get your homework."

…

An hour later found Darien cleaning around the house. He was dusting when he found the mail. _Oh yah._ He sat down and started opening the various letters and bills. He then came to the one from the adoption agency. _Why didn't they just call me? _He thought to himself. He opened it and began reading it.

_Dear…  
Well I'm not sure who you are. I guess I'm not allowed to know who you are so that way I don't harass you or anything. Therefore, I won't tell you who I am either. I'm writing you this letter because five years ago, I gave my precious daughter up for adoption. I was really young when I got pregnant and wasn't able to properly care for my daughter. I figured that, by giving her up for adoption, she'd have a better life than one I could provide for her. Because of family reasons, I avoided contact with the adoption agency. My family would definitely have not approved of my getting 'knocked up.' I assure you that in no way am I trying to take my daughter, well, your daughter away from you. I'm just hoping to have some part in her life. I think about her every day and would just like to have an open adoption. Again, I don't want to take her away from you, but I would like to at least see her every once in a while. I'm hoping you'll let me. I swear I'm not a drug addict or alcoholic or anything like that. If you want, you can drug test me and give me a breathalyzer before you say yes. I don't care. You don't know how long I've been dreaming of just seeing my baby. If there are conditions to letting me see her, just let me know, or let the agency know, or whatever. Please let the agency know of your decision soon. I know I've waited five years, so a few days won't be much different, but I'm just hoping I can see her soon and spend as much time as I can in her life while she's still young.  
Thank you so much for hearing me out._

"You've got to be kidding me." Darien said to himself in disbelief. Was it coincidence that Serena had gone to the agency and wrote a letter, probably very similar to the one he currently held? Or that the mother clearly states that she hadn't had contact, just like Serena hadn't because of her family. "Serena practically said the same thing to me." He sighed. He grabbed his cell phone and looked through his contacts before finding the number he searched for.

"NCF Adoption Agency, this is Tiffany speaking. How may I direct your call?"

"Can I speak with Ellen please?"

"Sure, one moment."

"This is Ellen."

"Hi. It's Darien."

"Oh, hello. What can I do for you?"

"I know you didn't mail it to me, but I received a letter from Selena's birth mother."

"Alright."

"Can you look up the records for me?"

"Darien, you know I can't do that."

"Look. Remember when I was in there with Serena? She wanted to see if she could see her daughter?"

"Yes. We haven't heard back yet."

"Pull up the file on Selena's birth parents. You don't have to tell me the name of her mother."

"Hold on."

Darien heard some clicking and typing.

"Oh."

"It's Serena, isn't it?"

"That's so odd."

"Yes or no?"

"Yes, Serena is your daughter's birth mother."

"Alright, thanks." He said hanging up quickly. _Oops…guess that was kinda rude… _He thought, but brushed the feeling off quickly. He then dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mina."

"Hey Darien, what's up?"

"Not much."

"So what can I do for ya?"

"Can I speak to Serena real quick?"

"Sure." He then heard Mina call for her cousin in the background.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Well I found some stuff out. Can you stop by tomorrow?"

"Ummm." She pondered a moment. "One second." Serena muttered some stuff, probably talking to Mina. "Sure. It'll have to be quick. Mina and I have had a lunch thing planned. We do it every year."

"Alright, no biggie. Why don't you come over around nine?"

"Works for me. See you then."

"See you then." Darien smiled as he hung up the phone. Things were starting to fall in place for the blonde woman he's fallen for.

* * *

A/N: Alright guys. There it is! We found out who Serena's daughter is! Not a real shocker to most of you being that most reviews said you think Selena is Serena's daughter. Hope you aren't disappointed with it! I'll be sitting at a computer for the next nine hours (job where I get to sit at a computer all day), so expect AT LEAST one more update before midnight (10 hours from now), but possibly, depending on my review count, more :)  
Facebook DOT com / SailorMoonNewEpisodes2013  
-SailorMoonForever


	10. Mommy

Guest: Great job hope to read more soon.  
_Glad you liked! Here's the next one!_

* * *

_**Chapter Ten:  
Mommy**_

Serena prepared herself. Darien had also suggested she bring Mina, if she was ready to reveal everything to her blonde cousin. They sat in Darien's study waiting for him to return.

Serena was lost in her thoughts, doubting herself. Was she really ready to reveal to her cousin that her stepfather had raped her repeatedly and impregnated her to top it all off? The simple thought sent a shiver down the blonde's spine.

The door opened quickly to reveal the raven haired male.

"So why did I have to come? Why couldn't Rena just tell me this later? You know I had to wake up waaaaay early to be here for this..." Mina kept rambling on.

"Mina, please." Serena said, her words barely audible. Serena brought her knees to her chest and hugged them close.

"I thought it'd be better if you were here too." Darien cast a glance towards Serena. "Would you like me to?" He asked.

Serena simply nodded, her grip on her legs tightened.

"Mina, you know how Serena has some problems with her stepfather, right?"

"I know she doesn't like him."

"Do you know why?"

Mina shook her head 'no.'

"Throughout Serena's childhood, and into her teens, her stepfather molested and raped her."

"That son of a-" Mina nearly yelled as she paced the floor. "I swear I'll kill that bastard with my bare hands!"

"Mina." the blonde turned to her raven haired friend whose eyes turn to a shaking Serena. "Oh Serena, I'm sorry." Mina whispered as she took a seat next to her cousin hugging the now crying woman "I didn't mean to lose it like that. I know it wasn't helping...God...I am so sorry."

"Not only that." Serena whispered raising her head to look at her cousin. "Remember how I told you yesterday I got pregnant?"

Mina just nodded.

"H-he was the father."

"We'll discuss that in a little bit. First let's talk about your excessive sexual activity." Darien said taking a seat. "I've actually seen this before. Subconsciously, you're looking for a male companion. Someone who can be like a fatherly figure."

"But why would I sleep with them if I'm looking for a father figure? That's not the relationship fathers and daughters have."

"No, but your biological father left you young, and the only relationship you've had with any male since was sexual, concentual or not."

"Makes sense." Serena shrugged.

"You haven't had a serious relationship with a guy?"

"Couple of boyfriends. But the relationships were never longer than a month or two."

"How do we fix it?" Mina asked.

"It's not as simple as 'fixing' it. What Serena must do is distract herself." He looked to the blonde who was processing everything. "You shouldn't put yourself in the position where a one night stand could occur. Do you drink?"

Serena shook her head. "No."

"Good. Where do you usually meet the men you have the one night stands with?"

"Bars. Going out to celebrate new clients or just girls night out with Mina and a few friends."

"Where do they go when you're with the men?"

"Mina usually heads out to hook up with Andrew, and the other girls have their own boyfriends as well. So often I'm left alone."

"That needs to change. Have someone stay with you. Mina would probably be the best choice since she knows your...situation if you wanna call it that. Or make sure you have another friend who is staying as late as you are. If that can't happen, make sure you leave when the last of your friends leave."

"Sometimes the guys come up to me."

"Well you are breathtaking." He muttered to himself.

"What?" Serena asked.

Dairen cleared his thoughts. "Nothing. But for those who approach you, decline their offer."

"That isn't as easy as you make it sound."

"Tell them you're a lesbian."

Mina couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Okay, okay. Tell them you're seeing someone."

"They usually want proof or say that my 'boyfriend' doesn't have to know."

He sighed. "Serena, stop making excuses." he said suddenly.

Serena glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "But it's all true."

"Well if the guy doesn't take 'no' for an answer, you shouldn't sleep with him anyways."

"True."

"Plus, it's for your own safety."

"Yah yah."

"So basically, don't let the opportunity arise."

"I'll try."

"That's all you can do at first."

Serena nodded, absorbing all she had been told. "Thank you Darien."

He shook his head. "You don't have to thank me."

"You've given me answers I wouldn't have been able to obtain without talking to you."

"What can I say, it's my job." He chuckled.

"So you said we'll talk about the baby later…" Mina spoke up.

Darien nodded. "I've found out a lot of information from the adoption agency."

"Oh?" Serena said, a smile appearing on her face.

He nodded. "I've found Selena's mother."

"That's amazing! Does she know?"

"Selena doesn't, no. Nor does the mother."

"How did you find her than?"

"It took a while." Darien chuckled lightly. "Serena, I want you to think a moment."

"Oh crap." She and Mina giggled.

"I'm serious."

"Alright, alright."

"Okay, good. Serena, what did you name your daughter?"

"Well, I actually gave her the name Selena. Remember when you told us your daughter's name the first time we met? I stopped. That was why. Memories flooded back."

"Okay. Selena's birthday is February 11th, 2005. When was your daughter born?"

"February 11th, 2005." She said slowly.

Darien looked at her a moment. "Nothing?"

Serena's mind was flying a mile a minute as Mina's face registered shock.

Darien grabbed a letter that was lying on the coffee table in front of the couch both were seated on. Serena put her cup down and looked to Darien.

"I got this in the mail yesterday." He handed the letter to her.

Serena started reading the paper. It was the letter she had written days before. "Th-this means…" she trailed off.

"I called the agency to confirm. You're Sele's mom."

Tears flooded Serena's vision. She lunged forward and hugged Darien tightly. "Oh my god. Thank you so much." She cried.

"I'd love for you to be a part in Sele's life."

Serena just continued crying. Mina embraced her cousin tightly.

After a moment, Darien spoke up again. "How about I go get her."

Serena backed up and nodded as she wiped her eyes.

Darien quickly went upstairs. Now that Selena had more female adults in her life, she'd been questioning about her parents and Darien knew she was too young to fully understand the situation. He approached the child's doorway. "Sele."

"Hi daddy."

"I have a surprise for you."

"Ooooooo, what is it?" She asked excitedly.

"Remember how you asked about your real mommy and daddy?"

The child nodded.

"Well I found your mommy."

"Really!?"

Darien nodded. "She's downstairs."

"Can I see her?"

"Sure. Go on downstairs. She's in the living room."

Selena quickly ran down the steps and to the living room. She saw only Serena sitting on the couch, her eyes red and puffy. "Serena, where's my mommy? Daddy said she was down here."

"Come here sweetie." Serena said sweetly.

Selena walked over to the couch and Serena helped the child into her lap.

"Daddy said mommy was on the couch."

Darien was standing on the stairs watching the exchange.

"She is."

"But you're the only one on the couch."

"Well, then what's that mean?"

"Are you my mommy?" She asked curiously.

Serena just nodded, tears springing to her eyes again. She hugged the child tightly. "Yes sweetie, I'm your mommy."

After a moment, Selena released her hold on her mother. "Why did you weave me?" She asked sadly.

"Oh honey. You'll understand when you're older."

"But I wanna know now!" She screamed.

Darien intervened. "Selena, that's no way to talk to Serena."

"Sorry."

"It's alright." Serena brushed some stray hairs from the child's eyes. "When you were born, I wasn't able to take care of you. So I gave you to a place that would find someone who could take care of you."

"Didn't you wove me?"

"Oh sweetie, of course I did."

"But you lefted me." She said sadly.

"Honey, I wanted you to have a mommy and daddy who could take care of you better than I could. I left you because I love you."

The child looked confused.

"I know sweetie, but you'll understand when you're older. I promise I'll explain it, k?"

"Okay."

"Plus, if I didn't leave you, Darien wouldn't be your daddy. You love your daddy, don't you?"

"I wove him very much." She smiled brightly.

"Good." Serena smiled.

"Serena?"

"Yes?"

"Can I call you mommy?"

Tears sprang to Serena's eyes again. "Of course." She smiled.

Selena hugged her mother tightly. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too sweetie."


	11. A Day Of Surprises

Moonxxprincessxx:A happy reunion! Yay! However, will her step-father be back in the picture? And what about her mother? Can't wait till the next one! :)  
_Lol, we'll see if he makes an appearnace. For all anyone knows, he's dead! And as for her mother, they haven't had contact since Serena left to have Sele. We'll see if I brought her in or not! Here's the next one!  
-SMF_

Guest: Great Job Hope more will come.  
_Glad to hear! More his here!  
-SMF_

* * *

**_Chapter Eleven:  
A Day Of Surprises_**

"Serena." Darien said quietly.

The teary eyed blonde looked up from her daughter.

"Why don't you two have a day together?" He suggested as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"You sure? Shouldn't we talk and figure things out?"

Darien shook his head. "You just found your daughter." He began, walking towards the two. Selena was now sitting on her mother's leg. He sat next to Serena on the couch. "You two take the day and have fun, do whatever you want. We can figure things out later."

"But Mina-"

"Can spend a day at home. We can reschedule lunch. I mean come on, we live together."

"You guys sure?"

"I wanna play with mommy."

"Go on, get out." Mina said, pushing Serena from her seat.

"Alright, can we at least let Sele change out of her pjs?"

Mina grabbed the child's hand. "Let's get you into something cute."

"Yay!" The child cheered as she and Mina walked upstairs.

Darien glanced towards the blonde where he heard a sniffle from. "Serena?"

"You don't know how much this means to me." She said, her voice shaky.

"Hey, it's no big deal. I told you I'd love for Selena to have her mother in her life." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Serena opened her arms and embraced her friend. "This is such a big deal. I've dreamed about this day since the day I gave my baby up."

He rubbed her back soothingly. "Cheer up. Enjoy the day with Sele and we'll chat tonight when you guys are back."

Serena wiped the tears from her eyes. "What time do you want us back?"

"Well by bedtime."

"That's it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, I guess I was just expecting you to say a couple of hours."

Darien shook his head. "Not at all. I won't say it again, go and have fun for the day." He said as Selena came down the stairs.

"Ready to go kiddo?" Serena asked holding out her hand.

Selena took it with a smile. "Yes mama."

A smile spread across Serena's face in hearing the word. Darien saw the twinkle in her eyes.

"Let's go then."

…

"Will you push me on the swing?" Selena's big blue orbs looked up to her mother.

"Of course." She smiled as the child ran towards the swing.

Serena gathered the remains of their picnic dinner and threw the garbage away.

"Mommy! Come on!" She heard her daughter shout.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She laughed to herself. She finished gathering their items and headed towards Selena who was already sitting on a swing pumping her little legs quickly. "Slow you legs down. I'll give you a few pushes." She stepped behind the swing and placed her hands on the child's back. She pushed Selena forward and stepped back. "Now when you're going forward, bend your legs. When you're coming back towards me, put them straight."

"Like this?" She asked as she was coming back down.

"Exactly. Now when I push you again, bend your legs quickly, like your kicking the air behind you."

"Alright." She said as she received the push.

"Great job. Now keep doing that and you can go all by yourself." She stepped back and watched as Selena kept pumping her little legs.

Serena's eyes flashed to a figure in the trees. She squinted to try to make out the person who seemed to be staring their way hiding in the shadows. As soon as the person saw Serena staring, it quickly walked away. The blonde just shook her head. "I'm going crazy." She muttered to herself as she turned her attention back to her daughter. "You so high!"

"Weeeeeeeeeeeee!" the child said with a smile.

"What do you want to do after this?"

"Ice cream?" She asked.

"Sure!"

…

Selena sat in her mother's lap on the sand as they watched the sun sink into the water and they licked their ice cream. "It's beautiful mommy."

Serena nodded. "I used to watch the sunset with my mommy."

"I know daddy doesn't have a mommy and daddy anymore, do you?"

"My daddy left me really young."

"Like you left me?" She asked, not knowing the depth of the question.

"I came back though. My daddy didn't want me back."

"What about your mommy?"

"I haven't talked to her lately."

"Why not?"

She shook her head. "You'll understand when you're older."

"But mommy."

"No buts. It's a long story that you wouldn't understand at your young age."

The two sat in silence for a moment as the last bit of sun disappeared.

"Thank you mommy."

"Did you have fun today?"

Selena nodded.

"Oh no! Your daddy has to be worried! You were supposed to be home a while ago." Serena shouted as she quickly stood up. "We should hurry home before your dad freaks out."

Selena stood up and followed her mother to the car.

…

"What if something happened to them?" Darien sighed into the phone.

A giggle was heard on the other end. "Oh please. Serena's phone probably just died. I'm sure they are both fine."

"But she could have called!"

"Are you more worried about Serena or Selena?"

"Both."

"Of course your worried about you daughter. Why so worried about Serena?"

"Uh, cause, she's a good friend."

"I heard that uh! You hesitated! What aren't you telling me?!"

"Nothing Mina!"

"Darien."

He ran a hand through his hair.

"You like her."

"Your point?"

"I KNEW IT!" Mina screamed like a little girl.

Darien held the phone away from his head. "You don't have to shout about it!"

"You like her."

"You already said that."

"I'm waiting for you to admit it."

"Fine! I like her. Happy now?"

"Yes I am." She smiled. "When you gonna ask her out?"

"Who said I was?"

"Well you like her!"

"She just learned who her daughter was and she just revealed her biggest secret. I think she needs some time to take everything in."

"Please, she's over every couple days watching Selena and then hangs out and you guys chat. Plus you talk on the phone almost every day!"

"Well I'm not pushing the issue."

"I'll talk to her and find out if she likes you."

"Mina-"

"No, end of discussion."

"I feel like I'm in high school again."

Mina just laughed.

"I am, now back to the worrying."

Mina laughed again.

"I said bedtime!"

"And that was ten minutes ago. Calm down. This is the first day they've had with each other after finding out about their relationship."

Darien slumped into his couch. "I guess your right Mina. But it's a school night."

"If I know Serena, and I think I'd know her pretty well, she will be rushing in apologizing left and right."

As if on cue, Darien heard a door slam shut and mutters. The door burst open.

"I'm so sorry Darien! I didn't mean, we were watching the sunset and lost track of time. Oh my gosh I'm sooooooooo sorry." Serena stuttered.

"Told you!" The voice on the phone chimed.

"Goodnight Mina."

"Why are you talking to my cousin? Should we be warning Andrew?" She winked and laughed.

"No, I was worried about two certain people because someone's phone was off."

"I said I'm sorry!" She turned to her daughter. "Give your dad a kiss and hug and we'll get you tucked into bed."

Selena ran up to her father who picked her up and embraced her. "Did you have fun?"

"So very much!"

"Alright, you can tell me about it tomorrow. Go on and get up to bed." He said putting her down. Selena ran up the stairs.

"Go ahead and tuck her in." Darien said.

"You sure?"

"100 percent."

Serena smiled as she followed the child upstairs.

Selena grabbed a princess night gown. "This one is my favorite."

"Then let's get you changed." Selena began undressing and putting her dirty clothes in the hamper. She then put the gown on. After she was dressed, she climbed into her bed.

Serena brushed some dark hairs from her daughter's eyes. "You're a beautiful little girl."

The child just smiled. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too sweetie." Serena kissed the child's forehead. "Now get some sleep." She said as Selena laid her head on the pillow. Serena pulled the blanket over her shoulders before walking towards the door, switching off the lights and closing the door. A tear slid down her cheek.

"Serena." Darien said lightly.

The crying blonde embraced him and buried her head into his chest. "She is my new inspiration. My life will be different with her in it."

"You mean your gonna stop sleeping around?"

"Definitely. I'm not going to be that parent, even if she isn't living with me."

"I'm glad to hear that." He said hugging her tighter

"Thank you so much for giving me today. You have no idea how much it meant."

"It's not a problem at all."

"You keep saying that."

"You haven't figured it out yet?" He asked with a slight chuckle.

"Figured out what?"

"I like you."

"I know that. We've turned out to be really good friends."

"I mean, I have feelings for you."

"You what?"

"You heard me. I'm sorry to drop this on you. I mean, I know your plate seems full lately."

"You don't have to be sorry. It has been full lately, but that's okay."

"Why don't you get home and sleep. You work tomorrow, don't you?"

She nodded.

"Well sleep on it. Today has been crazy I'm sure."

"It has."

"That, and Mina's expecting you."

She looked at the clock on the wall. "Wow, it's 11 already. Alright. Thank you Darien." She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "I have feelings for you too." She said before walking down the stairs and out the door.

Serena quickly got into her car and closed the door before sighing happily. "I can't believe this is happening."

Her eyes jolted open when she felt something at her neck.

"Me neither. Pull out of the driveway."

"Who-"

"Don't move your head and pull out of the driveway." A voice from behind her said.

She saw Darien wave with a smile through the window. She waved and faked a smile before pulling out of the driveway and away from the home.

"Where am I going?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"Turn left here."

"That leads into the park though."

"Do it!" The voice ordered as it pressed the knife against her skin, cutting it slightly.

"Please don't hurt me." She said as she turned the car.

"Then do what I say. Park in the parking lot over there."

She followed the outstretched finger to the empty lot ahead of them. She parked the car in one of the spots.

"Don't move." The voice ordered before getting out of the car. The person quickly opened the driver door and pulled her out. "You scream and I kill you." The voice said.

Serena looked with scared eyes to the person who held her arm tightly and was shocked to see who it was.

"Think I was gonna leave you alone forever more?"

"No." She said, barely above a whisper. "I won't let you ever touch me again!" She said with a stern voice.

"Who said you had to let me." He questioned before pulling her to the back of her SUV. He opened the door and threw her in before climbing in and closing the door behind him.

"Please don't."

"That didn't work before, and it's not going to work now."

* * *

**A/N:** Cliffy? Idk, I kinda thought it was. Might be the last chapter for the night so you guys can ponder what you think is goig on! BUT it might not be. I got such an awesome amount of reviews from ch 10! 11 reviews in just a couple hours! Yay! :)  
facebook DOT com / SailorMoonNewEpisodes2013  
-SailorMoonForever


	12. Bargaining

guest: Great job keep going  
_I'm going, I'm going!  
-SMF_

Guest: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOO! OMG THIS IS SOOOO AMAZING AND SUSPENSEFUL ALL AT THE SAME TIME! I CAN'T WAIT FOR A NEW CHAPTER!  
_Lol, well you didn't have to wait too long. It's here!  
_-_SMF_

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve:  
Bargaining**_

"Serena! I was so worried! It's one in the morning!" Mina nearly yelled as her blonde cousin walked in the house. She took in Serena's appearance. Her hair was a mess and her clothes weren't too neat themselves. "Where have you been?"

"Not now Mina."

"Serena, do you have any idea what you look like right now?"

"I don't care!" She nearly yelled.

"Where have you been? You look like you've been having sex. I think I can even smell it." She added with a slight hint of disgust.

"I'm tired. I just want to go to sleep."

"Serena, what did I tell you?"

"Fine Mina, quit then! I'm going to bed!" She yelled before running up the stairs.

Mina just stared at her best friend's retreating form in shock. _She doesn't even care._ Mina shook her head before heading to her room. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" The voice asked tiredly.

"Andrew, I'm sorry for waking you."

"No, it's okay babe. What's wrong?"

"It's Serena. She left Darien's place like two hours ago and just walked in the door a mess and smelling like something was up. I called her out on it and she didn't deny it. She told me to just quit and said she was going to bed. Just like she didn't even care!"

"Mina."

"She put so many jobs in jeopardy by having this one night stand!"

"I know, I know. Do you need to stay here a while?"

She nodded. "I think so. I think that it would be best if I'm away from Serena for a little while."

"Well pack some essentials and I'll be there soon."

"I can drive myself. I'll need my car anyways. Plus, you sound exhausted."

"I am." He laughed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not a big deal."

"Well I have my key. I'll let myself in. You just go back to bed."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Love you."

"See you soon. Love you too."

Mina hung up the phone and grabbed her suitcase before throwing some essentials into it.

…

Serena drug herself down to her kitchen. She glanced at the clock on the wall. _11 AM._ "Guess I should have charged my phone last night." She muttered to herself as she grabbed the device and plugged it in. She then grabbed the coffee pot and filled it with water before sticking it back in the coffee maker. She then turned on her phone. _I should probably call the office and tell them I can't come in. Oh, but Mina…_ She sighed as she remembered the fight with her cousin. Her phone began buzzing from text messages.

_Darien: Just wanted to make sure you got home okay that is if you remembered to plug your phone in._

_Mina: I thought we could use some space. Sorry I freaked out last night, but I didn't have a choice. I'm staying at Andrew's for a couple of days. And I'm taking vacation from work for a while. I'll call in a couple days._

_Darien: Morning. Just wanted to touch base so we can figure things out. Call me when you get a chance. Have a good day at work._

She dialed a number and brought the phone to her ear.

"Luna Fashion, Ms. Tsukino's office."

"Hi Katrina, it's Serena."

"Thank God! What's going on?"

"Can you apologize to my 11:30 appointment? I wasn't well last night and overslept. I will be a little late."

"Of course."

"Thank you so much. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Is Mina coming in?"

"She's taking her vacation. We completely forgot to let everyone know. Things have been crazy in the personal life department these past few days."

"Understandable. I'll make note of that."

"Thank you." She said before hanging up. She quickly grabbed her cup of coffee and headed upstairs to get ready for the day.

…

The blonde walked tall out of the elevator. "I'm so sorry I'm late!" She exasperated.

The blue haired woman stood up and shook Serena's outstretched hand. "It's not a problem. I just hope you're feeling better, we can reschedule."

Serena shook her head. "Just ate some bad food that made its presence known last night." She laughed. "I'm great today. Now let's go in my office and talk business Michelle."

"Let's." She smiled.

"Katrina, please hold my calls for the duration of the meeting, and if it's a personal call, tell them I'm not in."

"Everything okay?"

"Can you do that? Unless it's an absolute emergency, I mean people injured in the hospital type of emergency."

"Sure Serena." She said hesitantly as her boss walked into the office and closing the door.

…

A dark brown haired male dressed in blue jeans and a t-shirt walked off the elevator.

"Can I help you sir?" Katrina asked.

"Is Ms. Tsukino in?"

"Do you have an appointment to see her?"

"I don't need an appointment."

"What's your name?"

"Just let me see her."

"She's on a conference call and can't be interrupted."

He slammed his hand on the secretary's desk. "I need to see her."

"Sir, I'm sorry but she doesn't see anyone without an appointment."

He just stared at her.

"Now if you don't leave, I will have to call security to escort you out of the building."

The door to Serena's office opened a bit, enough for Serena to stick her head out of the room. "Katrina, would you-"

"Serena, good to see you!" The man blurted.

She stared in shock. "H-Hi."

"I came by because I wanted to _chat_."

"I really," she recognized the glare on the man's face, "think that would be great. Come on in." She said. She opened the door and stepped out, waiting for the man to walk in.

Katrina gave her boss a strange look to which Serena just smiled and walked into her office, closing the door behind her.

Serena stood by the door, her arms crossed over her chest. "What do you want Ken."

"Now, now Serena. Is that any way to talk to your dear old stepdad?" He asked from his position in her chair.

"Thought you got what you wanted last night?"

"But I miss it so. Thought we could do it more often." He said with a laugh.

"Don't make me call security. I don't know why I even let you in here." She said moving to open the door.

He quickly got up and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him. His body was close to hers, his lips next to her ear. "You will do what I say, when I say it." He whispered harshly into her ear. "If you don't, I will go after Mina."

Serena closed her eyes tightly.

He placed a hand on her breast. "Then I'll go after your daughter."

"No!" She gasped. "Anything but that."

"Then you will cooperate when I come by your house."

"Anything." She said, trying to hold back her tears.

"I'll be there tonight. Keep your phone on you at all times."

She nodded as he let her go. He pushed her out of the way before walking out of her office and closing the door behind him.

"Thank you. She might need a few minutes; she just received some terrible news." He said plainly before entering the elevator.

Serena wiped the tears from her eyes with a Kleenex before pushing a button on her desk.

"Everything okay Serena?"

"Yes, thank you. I'll be needing the rest of the day. Will you reschedule my four o'clock with my apologizes?"

"Will tomorrow be alright?"

"Yes, thank you." _I hope._

"Of course.

…

"Daddy, is mommy coming to visit today?" Selena asked with a smile on her face.

"She had to work today. I don't know if she can come over or not."

"She still loves me, right?"

Darien sat on the couch and pulled the child onto his lap. "Of course she does. You're not going to be able to see your mommy and daddy every day. There might be days where you spend the night at your mom's, and times where you'll stay here. We still have to talk about that."

"Okay. Can we call her?"

He looked to the time on his phone, it was six. "I'm sure we can." He said before dialing the number. The phone rang a couple of times.

"_Hi, you've reached Serena. Can't answer my phone right now, but if you leave a message, I'll call back as soon as I humanly can." _BEEP

"Daddy, it beeped."

"That means we're leaving a voice mail, she will get it later and call you back."

"Hi mommy. I love you. Please come visit soon. I already miss you! Love you mommy." Selena said before Darien pressed the end button.

"She'll call back later if she gets the message."

"Can I go play with my dolls now?"

Darien nodded. "Sure sweetie."

…

Serena jumped when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She pulled it out and read the message on the screen.

_-I'm here, come open the door._

A tear slipped down her cheek as she got up and walked to the door. She opened it to reveal the one person she wanted to see least.

"Mina here?"

"No, she's staying elsewhere for a couple days." She said quietly.

"You didn't tell her, did you?"

"No! She moved out last night. We're having a disagreement."

He scanned her face. "Fine, I'll let it slide for now. Let's get going."

"Do we really have to do this?"

"Unless you want me turning to that beautiful daughter of yours." He said, his voice dripping with lust. "Is that where you were when you ran away from home? Carrying that beautiful daughter of yours? I saw her yesterday in the park."

"That was you?"

He nodded. "Now what is it gonna be? Your room, or hers?"

"Up the stairs." She said quietly.

They both walked up the stairs and Serena opened the door to her room. He pushed her onto the bed roughly.

"Before we do this, you have to promise me that as long as I keep up my end of this 'bargain,' you will stay away from Mina and my daughter." She said, sitting up on the bed.

"As long as you do everything I say, when I say it."

"Fine." She said as he began undressing.

…

Serena wiped a tear from her cheek as she grabbed her cell phone. _Darien called. _She listened to the voice mail that was left.

"_Daddy, it beeped.  
That means we're leaving a voice mail, she will get it later and call you back.  
Hi mommy. I love you. Please come visit soon. I already miss you! Love you mommy."_

More tears fell down Serena's face. She opened a text message.

_-Tell Sele I love her very much, but work has me really busy. I'll come by when I can, but it might not be soon. I'm really sorry._

She threw her body into the couch in her living room. She could never sleep in her bed again. Her body began shaking with sobs.

* * *

**A/N:**Now that this story is complete, I feel lost. No story to keep me busy. GAH! AND i have no ideas on what to write about. Hmmmm...I can't believe I'm about to type this, but if you guys have something you want to see made into a story, PM me and let me know. Like for example 'I wanna see a story where Serena is a playgirl and Darien breaks her from her habits' or something like that. Then if I can come up witha story line from it, I'll make one! no guarentees this will work, but it's worth a shot. I only ahve one other story I'm working on, but I'm working on it wiht another author and waiting for her to send me what she's got! I'm not gonna lie, it's gooooooood. Can't wait for you guys to read it!  
Facebook DOT com / SailorMoonNewEpisodes2013  
-SailorMoonForever


	13. Secrets

Review of ch. 8:

missscatterbrain: Haha...welllll, I was right about one thing! So far! ;) Thank  
you for your response. And thank ever so much for finishing the story! That is  
such a relief to know! Take your time posting, I'm ok with that (hmm.. i  
think?) as long as i know, there will be an ending andddd closure! :) as i  
said before, i think u are a really good writer...now lets see if i'm right on  
other counts as well, shall we? ;)

_lol you were! And yes, that's a reason I like to complete My stories or at least mostly before I post cause life throws curve balls at us and sometimes it takes a long time to complete. I worked on this one for two years. Ad thank you! I'm really glad you think so! Thanks for the reviews!_ -SMF

Ch 9

missscatterbrain:Right again! ;) thanks for writing!

_you were :) -SMF_

__Ch 12:

Guest: :Maybe you should do a chapter were Darien makes her tell him what is going on and what ken made her bargin for.  
_This story is complete. If you're writing this in regards to the A/N on the last chapter, I was refering to a new story concept.  
-SMF_

Guest: The kind of trauma Serena has gone through and is continuing to go through  
requires years of therapy and help to deal with and move on from. Her abuse  
started at the age of five and it is something she has never talked about  
until recently. It has had a huge effect on her life and her lifestyle. Many  
ff authors who have taken on this subject matter have never describe the  
characters emotions, thoughts and feelings in depth to give the reader an  
understanding of the characters actions and behaviour. They also gloss over  
how the character is treated in order to move on and live a happy healthy  
life. This topic has rarely, if ever, approached realistically. Initially I  
had doubts if you can break the mould and do this storyline justice. However,  
reading this chapter gives me hope that you can. I look forward to reading  
more of this story.

_ill be honest, I don't know if I hit what you're referring to or not. I'll let you bel the judge of that in the coming chapters. Thanks for the review! -SMF_

* * *

**_Chapter Thirteen:  
Secrets_**

"Andrew, it's been like a week!"

"Its been four days." He pointed out.

"I just don't know what to do Andrew. I thought the threat that I'd quit would be motivation enough, but apparently not. Things were looking up in her life and she does this? It doesn't make sense."

"Are you sure it wasn't with Darien. You said he told you he had feelings for her. Maybe he told her and she likes him and they did it."

Mina shook her head. "He said she's got a lot on her plate so he was gonna wait to tell her."

"It could have slipped out. Why don't you call him?" He suggested handing her the phone.

She dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Darien."

"Mina, glad to hear from you."

"Why?"

"I haven't heard from Serena since the day she spent with Sele. I'm worried. She sends a text every night saying she loves Sele and she'll visit as soon as she can, but every time Sele or I call, she doesn't answer."

"I haven't talked to her since I left."

"You what?"

"You haven't talked to Andrew?" She asked as she looked to the man in question.

"I've been busy with work lately." Darien responded. "Now whats this about leaving?"

"Well she came home the night from your house at one AM looking like a mess, like she had just gotten home from having sex."

Darien remained silent.

"I asked her about it and she didn't say no."

"She left my place shortly after 11."

"And didn't get home till 1. What did she do for two hours?" Mina asked.

"She might have been mugged." Andrew suggested.

"She would have said something, and she still had her purse."

"Well what happened when she got home?"

"I made a comment about her appearance. She said she didn't care what she looked like and said she was tired. I reminded her of what I said about quitting and she told me to quit and she didn't care."

"That doesn't sound like her. She told me that night that Selena was the extra motivation she needed to never sleep around again."

"Well that didn't stop her."

"Something just isn't adding up."

"She had her chance to explain, and all she wanted to do was go to bed."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm taking my vacation. I was waiting until we've both calmed down to call her. Weve both spent our entire lives dreaming of this."

"None of this makes sense. I told her the other night."

"About your feelings?"

"Yah. And told her to sleep on everything she had learned that day, and when she was walking away, she whispered that she had feelings for me too."

"So why would she go sleep with someone else?"

"That's what doesn't make sense. Unless she didn't mean it or regretted saying it."

"I'm sure that's not it."

"Selena's home from school, so I have to go."

"Alright. Call me if you hear anything."

"Same to you."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Did you hear that they have feelings for each other?"

"What!? He never told me!" Andrew nearly shouted.

"I drug it out of him. I guess he told Serena and she said she liked him too."

"And all this happened?"

"I don't get it. Darien thinks that she did it because she regrets telling him or she felt overwhelemed with everything that's gone on."

"Could be. We won't know until someone talks to her."

Mina abruptly stood. "I have to go see her." She looked at the time. "She should be at work."

"You sure?"

Mina nodded. "I need to know what's going on. It's weird that she hasn't even tried to contact anyone other than a text everynight to her daughter." She said as she grabbed her keys. "I'll call you later, alright?"

He nodded before standing and pecking her lips. "Love you."

"Love you too."

…

Katrina heard the elevator chime, without looking up, she began to speak. "Do you have an appointment."

"Since when do I need an appointment." Mina said with a laugh.

"Oh! Sorry Mina. Haven't seen you since your vacation. How was it?"

"Still on it. Just relaxing with my man." She smiled.

"Best kind of vacation."

"Is Serena in a meeting?"

"Shes – uh – not here."

Mina stared at the brunette. "Her car is in her space."

"She left it here?"

"So she's not here and you are?"

"To answer phone calls."

The box on her desk buzzed. "Katrina, would you mind getting me a coffee?" Serena's voice asked tiredly.

Mina's hand beat Katrina's to the button. "Serena, I need to speak to you."

…

"Serena, I need to speak to you."

Serena froze. It was only a matter of time before Mina would show up. She pushed the button. "Not a good time Mina. Working."

"I don't care if it's a good time or not. We need to have a discussion."

"About that coffee? Make it two please." She sighed as the door opened.

Mina stopped in shock when she saw her best friend. Her normally nicely done hair was pulled in a messy bun; her normally erect posture was replaced with slouching; her usually nice suit was wrinkled and looked over worn. "Serena." She nearly whispered.

She kept her gaze on the computer screen. "Lots of work Mina. Not really time to talk."

"Cut the shit. I looked at your appointment book, you haven't had a meeting in days."

"I never said that was the work."

"Serena, I can see the reflection of your screen in the window. You're playing solitare."

She sighed and turned to face the blonde. That's when Mina noticed her friend wore no make-up and had bags under her eyes.

"What is going on with you? You look like shit."

"I haven't been sleeping lately."

"That's obvious. Care to explain why?" she asked as Katrina walked in with two coffees.

"Anything else Serena?"

"No thank you."

Katrina walked out and shut the door behind her.

"I don't relly want to explain."

"I talked to Darien today. He said you left his place at 11, you didn't come home until one. That's a two hour time gap. What happened in those two hours? Were you mugged?"

"No. Just didn't want to come home right away."

"You haven't seen Selena or even called?"

"I texted. I've been working."

"There is no talking to you! Why wont' you just tell me what's going on!?" Mina shouted.

Serena stood quickly. "Because I can't. Now if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you'd leave."

A tear slipped down Mina's face. "What has gotten into you."

Serena just sat in her chair and turned her back to her friend.

"Fine. I'll be in touch so I can get my shit and move in with Andy. I'll be letting you know my position in this company when my vacation is up in a week."

Serena buried her face in her hands, trying to hold back the sobs until she heard the door shut.

Mina stood with her back against the door, listening to the sobs that wracked through her cousin.

"Katrina, I need the truth."

"I don't know. The past two days she's walked in looking like a mess and requesting a lot of coffee."

"She's not getting any sleep?"

"Doesn't seem like it."

"You haven't heard any stories about her sleeping around, have you?"

Katrina shook her head. "No. That was my first thought too."

"Something has to be going on with her. Any weird visitors lately?"

"She did have one a few days ago. A middle-aged man. She seemed hesitant to let him in, but did. A few moments later, he walked out and said she'd need a few minutes because she received some bad news or something."

"You don't know his name?"

She shook her head.

"Do me a favor. Have security pull up the tape from that day, in and out of her office."

"They don't watch your offices, remember?"

"Unless there is a need. Have them send the tapes to you, and you to me. Would you mind?"

"Serena might get upset."

"She can't get upset if she doesn't know."

"Fine, I'll send the request immediately."

"And email me as soon as you get them."

"Sure."

"Thanks so much."

Katrina just nodded as she walked out.

/\\/\\/\

"I know Mina came to visit today."

"Ya, and she basically cut all ties to me. Happy now?"

"Actually, yes." He said with a chuckle.

"Can we just get this over with?" She asked.

Ken didn't say a word, he just began undressing the both of them.

…

Darien knocked on the door, but received no reply. "Come on Serena." He muttered to himself. He tried calling her again but received no answer. He carefully turned the knob, and to his shock, the door opened. He quietly entered and listened for a noise. He heard a squeal from up the stairs, so he walked up them, listening for any sign of where she was. He heard a groan from a door on his left. He pushed it open slowly and saw a man – naked – thrusting into the blonde he cared for so deeply. _Damn it Serena._ He shouted in his head before running down the stairs and out of the door. He got into his car and slammed his fist down on the dashboard. "Serena, things were looking up."

* * *

**A/N:** well there's the next one. What's Darien gonna do now? He thinks Serena is having sex with some random guy. Will he confront her? Will he still let Serena see Selena? will he still have feelings for her? Dun dun dun! i do have stuff to do today, so no like four chapter updates like yesterday. But there might be at least one more! Lol

facebook DOT com / SailorMoonNewEpisodes2013

-SailorMoonForever


	14. Secrets Revealed

Moonxxprincessxx:Oh no! :(  
I never thought her sleeping around was that bad. I don't think anybody should jump to her going right back to the way it was before. Just by her appearance alone was a dead give away that something bad has/is happening to her.  
_Serena didn't deny it, and Serena gave no impression that it was anything but a one night stand. Mina was blinded by rage. She's also trying to look out for the company she works for. That's why she was so mad. She has no reason to think that Ken would come back to do all this.  
-SMF_

Guest: Great job take you time with this story don't be in a rush  
_I won't deny it. That is one of my weak points in writing. I tend to rush through sometimes and I'm not very descriptive sometimes. I'm trying to work on that, believe me.  
-SMF_

* * *

_**Chapter Fourteen:  
Secrets Revealed**_

"Andrew, I can't do this anymore."

"Whoa, what happened."

"I went to Serena's last night. She wouldn't answer and I was worried, so I went in because the door was unlocked. I heard noises upstairs and opened a door to find a man fucking Serena."

"Seriouisly? Did you say anything."

"Like what?"

"True. Mina went to see her yesterday at work. She said Serena looked like she hasn't slept in days."

"Probably too busy having sex." Darien muttered. "You know I'm not one to judge, but how could she do that? After I told her how I felt? After she found her daughter? It honestly doesn't make sense."

"Well hopefully Mina can get through to her."

"Andrew, Darien! You guys _have _to see this!" She said placing the laptop on the table in front of them. She opened a file and a video began to play. It was right outside of Serena's office. "It was her idea to get microphones installed as well as just cameras." She said as the video began playing.

The three watched the exchange between the man in blue jeans and Katrina. Mina paused it when there was a clear view of the man's face.

"Who is that?" Andrew asked.

"Serena's stepfather."

Darien just stared at the screen in shock.

"That's not all." She continued playing the video.

Darien continued to look at the screen, not believing what he was seeing. The door to the office closed and Mina switched to a different file. He watched as Serena started freaking out. His fist clenched as he saw the man grab Serena.

"We can't make out what he's saying though."

"It was something to scare her." Darien muttered.

"What did she mean by her one comment about thinking he got what he wanted?" Andrew asked.

"No." Darien whispered.

"And I just yelled at her." Mina said.

"He raped her again?" Darien said in disbelief. He studied the man in the picture on the screen. "Oh my God."

"What?" Mina asked.

"That's the man that was at her place last night."

"WHAT!?"

"I went to see if she was alright. When she didn't answer, I turned the knob. It was unlocked and I was worried so I went in. I heard noises upstairs and looked inside. There was a man who was having sex with Serena. I'm pretty sure it's him."

"I have to see her."

"What are you going to do? Obviousily he is scaring her." Andrew pointed out.

"Probably threatening her." Darien added

"We could call the cops."

"With what proof?" Darien asked. "I think I saw someone in the dark having sex, but the person wasn't saying no."

"Well I can't just stand by and let my best friend be raped."

Darien grabbed his phone and dialed a number. "Serena, it's Darien. I need you to come over. Selena's not feeling well and she's asking for you. She'd really appreciate it if you could come over." He then hung up.

One minute later, his phone buzzed.

_-I'm on my way._

"We need to get to my house."

"Good idea!" Mina said before all headed out the door.

…

Darien opened the door to reveal a tired looking Serena. "You look horrible."

"Where's Selena? In her room?" She asked before walking into the house.

"At school." He responded before closing the door

"You said-"

"We know what's going on Serena." Mina spoke up.

"W-what are you talking about." She asked, brushing some hair from her face.

"Why are you wearing sun glasses?" Andrew asked.

"Headach, the sun is irritating my eyes. If Sele isn't sick, I'll be going. I have work to do."

"Serena, take off the sun glasses." Darien said.

"No."

Darien walked towards her and took them off himself. "He hit you!?" He asked, completely enraged.

"It's nothing."

"Serena, I won't let this continue to happen. You look like you haven't slept in days!" Mina shouted.

"I haven't! You guys don't understand. I can't sleep in my bed, he's dirtied that. I'm afraid to sleep at night."

"Then tell the cops." Mina offered.

"If I tell anyone he will come after you, then after Selena, and I will NOT put her in danger."

"That's why you haven't come over." Darien stated.

Serena just nodded, tears running down her face. She jumped when her phone buzzed.

_-I feel like some lunch time fun. Be at your place in 10._

Serena started crying as Darien took the phone from her. He read the text, his anger rising. "I won't let you go."

"NO! He'll hurt Selena. I won't let her go through what I had to go through!" She said, moving for the door.

Darien grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. "We're calling the cops." He said as he hugged her tightly.

She shook her head into his chest. "If I'm not there, he will go to Sele's school, and look for Mina. I'm not putting others in danger."

"And I won't put you in danger." Darien said as Mina dialed 911.

…

"Serena, where are you?" Ken asked as he walked into the house.

"In the kitchen. I'm making some lunch." Serena answered tiredly. "I haven't eaten all day. Would you mind?" She asked, afraid of his answer.

"Well I haven't eaten anything either, but I'd much rather just have desert."

"Please Ken. I'm so hungry."

"Bitch, thought we had an agreement."

"Please, I just really don't feel well today." She begged.

"I don't fucking care!" He yelled. "Come on!" He ordered, pulling her towards the door.

"POLICE!"

Ken quickly pulled Serena in front of him and grabbed a knife from his pocket and held it to her throat.

"Let her go! You have no where to run." One of the officers ordered.

"Or what, you'll shoot me? You'll have to go through the innocent one first."

"Ken, y-your squeezing too tight." Serena gasped as his hold across her stomach tightened. She started coughing.

"I want a free get away. No one follows me." He said as he started walking towads the back door.

Serena's breaths were grown shorter. She started kicking her feet. One of her kicks got Ken in the leg, making him stumble. He threw the blonde to the side before running out of the back door.

…

"It's killing me not knowing what's going on." Mina sighed.

"I hope shes okay." Darien sighed.

"Wait, looks like they have him." Mina noticed as the cops brought out a male in handcuffs.

"Where's Serena though?" Darien asked. He then noticed someone being wheeled out on a stretcher. "God no. What did he do?" He yelled running towards the ambulance. "What happened?"

"We need ot get her to a hospital sir."

"Which one?"

"Mercy."

Without a word, Darien ran to his car as Mina and Andrew got in, he started the engine and sped away.

Darien pulled out his phone. "Raye, there's an emergency. Can you pick up Selena after she gets out of school?" Dairn aked into his phone.

"Sure. What's up?"

"A friend is in the hospital, I need to be there."

"Oh, your new crush?" She laughed.

"Not the time Raye."

"Right, you said hospital. I'll get her after."

"I'll call you as soon as I can. Thanks."

"Sure."

Within minutes, they were at the hospital asking 100 questions.

"You guys are here for Tsukino?" A doctor asked.

"Yes. I'm her cousin." Mina announced.

"How is she?"

"Let's talk over here." He said, pulling them from the busy waiting room. "She's stable, but in a coma. The man holding her hostage deprived her of air a bit too long, and she has a bad abrasion on the back of her head."

"How?" Andrew asked.

"She either fell or was pushed into a hard object. The corner of a cabnit or table or something similar. She is severly dehydrated and exhausted."

Mina was in Andrews arms, crying into his chest.

"Will she be okay?" Darien asked, his voice emotionless.

"We don't know. We are giving her fluids. Unfortionatly we can only wait and see." He said as his beeper went off. "If you'll excuse me, I have another trauma."

"Can we see her?" Mina asked, her voice shaky.

"Right through those doors." He said pointing to a set of doors before rushing away.

The three walked into the room to see tubes and machines around the fragile looking blonde.

"I knew it was a mistake sending her back there." Darien growled.

"She wouldn't take no for an answer. Plus we couldn't hold him off long enough for the cops to get there." Mina said, placing a hand on his arm. "She'll make it out of this Darien."

He just nodded. "She has to. For Selena."


	15. Sneaking Out

**A/N: **I've had a couple people mention the pacing of the story so I just wanted to mention one thing myself. I do know that I have a definite issue with my pacing. I think part of it is I'm so focused on getting to the next 'problem' or next 'awe' moment that I don't want to focus on anything in between. I definitely need to focus on improving that. I am sorry if any of you are disappointed with this or any other story because of the 'rushed' feeling. I'm trying to work on that. But I'm also not a professional writer so I have difficulties with that. Sorry. :(  
-SMF

Ch. 14 Guest Reviews:

Guest: Great job hope ken was caught  
_We'll find out what happens with Ken this chapter!  
-SMF_

Guest: :I definitely agree with another reviewer that it felt rushed and a more indepth character build would be great! Overall great idea, and love the concept. Keep the updates going and can't wait for more!  
_Refer to the A/N above. And I'm glad you like the idea. new update now and then more tomorrow :)  
-SMF_

* * *

_**Chapter Fifteen:  
Sneaking Out**_

"She looks like she's sleeping." The five year old said quietly as she stared at her mother.

"Because she is." Darien said from his seat in the corner of the room.

"Why can't we wake her up. I wanna talk to my mommy."

Darien stood and walked towards the bed and his daughter. "Because it's the type of sleeping she is doing. It's called a coma."

"A coma?"

"Its like a sleep that you can't wake someone up from."

"When will she wake up? She's been sleeping for sooooooo long."

"It's only been three days sweetie."

"But I wanna talk to my mommy."

"I know baby." He said, hugging his daughter tightly.

"Can I hug mommy?"

"Be careful not to hug too hard and don't move any tubes touching her, okay?"

Selena nodded as Darien helped her on the bed.

"Mommy, I love you." Selena said quietly as she hugged her mother's motionless body. "Please wake up soon."

"Come on Selena, are you hungry?"

The child nodded as she jumped off the bed.

"Let's go get some food then." He said grabbing for the child's hand.

The two walked down to the cafeteria. After they picked out their lunches, they found a vacant table and sat.

"Daddy, why is mommy like that?" Selena asked before taking a bite of her apple.

"Because someone was hurting her, but she wouldn't tell anyone. Auntie Mina found out and told us, so we tried to help her, but she was too hurt. That's why, if anyone ever hurts you, especially an adult, you need to tell me, your mommy, Aunt Mina, Uncle Andrew, Aunt Raye, or any adult you know very well, like a teacher. Promise to do that for me?"

"Sure daddy. I promise."

"Good, now eat up. Auntie Mina should be here soon."

…

"Any progress doctor?" Mina asked as she stared at her motionless cousin. She held Serena's hand tightly.

"There has been little change. She's no longer dehyderated, her stats are normal. She just has to wake up. Sometimes after a traumatic even like she's gone through, the patient will be like stuck in a dream. An escape of sorts from what has happened reciently."

"Makes sense." Andrew muttered.

"Do we know when she'll wake though?" Mina asked hopefully.

"Unfortionatly there is no way of knowing. There was some bleeding in her brain, but it was minor and the problem is solved. Honestly now we just have to play the waiting game."

Mina just nodded before looking down to her lifetime friend. "She has to wake up soon. The police can't hold Ken forever."

Darien and Selena walked in as the doctor walked out. "Any news?"

"We just have to wait." Andrew answered. "Hi kiddo! How are you?" He asked giving the child a hug.

"I'm ready to play with my mommy." She answered sadly.

"Soon enough you'll get to." Mina smiled. "Until then, how about playing with Aunt Mina? Think we can still have fun?"

"Ya!" She smiled.

"Well let's play right now. Do you want to go to the park?"

"Can we?"

Mina nodded. "As long as daddy says yes." She said, both females looking immedagely to Darien.

"I think it's best she doesn't stay here all day. That sounds good." He smiled.

"Let's go then!" Mina said before both walked out.

…

Darien jolted awake when he heard his cell phone ringing. "Hello?" He asked sitting up in the hospital chair.

"Dude, you haven't left the hospital since this all went down. It's been five days. Maybe it's time to go home?" Andrew's voice said.

"This is my fault. I'm not going to just leave her by herself. What if _he _comes?"

"I still can't believe they let him go."

"They didn't have a choice. He made bail, and they couldn't hold him on the rape charge without a statement from Serena."

"The hospital has security. They wont let anyone in who isn't family."

Darien just sighed and stared at the blonde in front of him. He then saw her hand twitch. "Serena?"

"What's going on?"

"Hold on Andrew." Darine got up and walked to the bed.

Serena's eyes slowly opened to adjust to the light.

"Serena, you're in the hospital. You're okay. Don't try to talk, there's a tube in your mouth to help you breathe. I'm going to get the doctor."

"She's awake?"

"Yah."

"I'll let Mina know and we'll come by as soon as Selena's home. Should be soon."

"Thank you guys so much."

"See you soon."

"See you." He said before hanging up. He quickly ran to find the doctor. "She's awake."

"Alright, let's go see how she is."

They both walked back to the room. Serena was just staring straight up at the celing.

"Alright, I'm going to take this tube out. Your throat will be sore so don't try to talk."

Serena just nodded.

The doctor pulled the tube out and Serena began to cough. He handed her a cup with ice in it. "Try sucking on these, they will help.

The blonde just nodded as Darien approached her side. "How ya feeling."

She just stared at her lap. "Fine I guess."

"I'm sorry Serena."

She shook her head. "It's not your fault at all."

"Serena."

"I wont have this argument Darien. Had I had your permission or not, I would have made it back there." She ended with a harsh cough.

"Fine, fine!"

"You look like you haven't slept in days." She whispered

"I've been here every day."

"Every day? How long has it been?"

"You've been in a coma for five days."

"Five days!? Geese. I know I was tired, but that's crazy."

"When you were in the house with Ken, you hit your head on something. It caused your brain to bleed. That, plus the exhaustion and dehydration, caused you to slip into a coma."

"How's Sele?"

"She was confused at first. But when I convinced her that you were just sleeping and explained it to her, she understood and accepted it."

"She's such a smart girl."

Darien nodded.

"When will she come back?"

"When she gets home from school Andrew and Mina are going to be bringing her." He said as he glanced at his watch. "She should be getting off the bus now."

…

"ANDREW!" A horrifying scream came from outside.

"What's wrong?" He asked, running towards the door where he heard the scream.

Mina appeared with her phone to her ear on the sidewalk leading into the house.

Andrew just looked confused as Mina began talking. "Hello, my niece has been kidnapped. She was getting off the bus when a man pulled her into his car and sped off." Andrew's eyes widened in shock.

"_We'll send someone to your location immediately. Do you remember the make or model of the car? Or a license plate number?"_

"I can tell you exactly who did it. It was Ken Tsukino."

"_I'll let the officers know. They will be there in a moment."_

"Thank you." She said before hanging up. She immediately fell into Andrew's arms. "How could this happen." She asked with a shaky voice.

"It'll be okay. The police will get him." He reassured as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Darien is going to hate me."

"He will not. It's not your fault! Ken is a bastard. They never should have let him go!"

"We should call him."

Andrew just nodded before pulling out his cell phone.

…

"I'm feeling a lot better." Serena stated. "Do you think I could go to the bathroom on my own?"

"they have a tube for that."

"I don't wanna pee in a tube!" Serena said before crossing her arms over her chest.

"You sound like a little kid." He chulkled. "I can ask the nurse if we can take you off that and the feeding tube."

"Feeding tube? You mean I've been 'eating' this processed liquid crap!?" She asked, her face full of disgust.

Darien just laughed. "Yup!"

"I want a home cooked meal."

"Well how about when you go home, Sele and I come over and we'll cook you a nice dinner?" He offered.

"Sounds amazing."

"Let me go talk to the doctor."

Serena nodded as he left the room. After he left, she noticed his phone buzzing on the table next to her. _I probably shouldn't answer it._ She glanced at the name on the caller ID. It flashed Andrew. She picked it up and pressed 'talk.'

"Hey Andrew." She said with a smile.

"Serena! How are you feeling."

"Already sick of this place."

"That doesn't surprise me honestly." He laughed. "Didn't I call Darien's phone?"

"Yah, but he went for the doctor. I saw it was you so I figured it would be alright."

"Will he be back soon?"

"Not sure. Why, you sound like somethings wrong."

He hesitated with an answer.

"Andrew you tell me what's going on this minute." She demanded.

"Selena was abducted."

"WHAT!?"

"She was getting off the school bus and Ken grabbed her."

"WHO!?"

"Serena, please calm down. We don't want you to over do it."

"You want me to calm down after you tell me my daughter has been abducted by the man who molested me as a child around her age!?" She nearly yelled.

"Well we've called the police. They're pulling up now. I'll call back as soon as I get information. Try to stay somewhat calm. I'm sure the police will get her back quickly."

"Thanks, I'll try. I'll let Darien know when he gets in here."

"Sure."

Serena hung up as the door opened to reveal the doctor who had been taking care of her. "Where's Darien?"

"I ordered him to have some food and coffee. The poor man has hardly left this room in the past coulpe days."

"When will I be allowed to go home?"

"Well we would like to keep you for observation for a couple days. Just to make sure your head is continuing to heal alright. You had a pretty hard hit. You'll be weak walking the first time, but that's just because you haven't walked and stretched your leg muscles in five days. It'll just take some time getting readjusted to."

"So in theory, if you didn't need to do your observations, I could go home today?"

"In _theory_." He said, emphasizing the last word.

"Do you think I could try the bathroom on my own?"

"I suppose. Let me remove some of these unnecessary tubes."

After about five minutes of unhooking and bandaging up, the doctor finished. "I'll get a nurse to assist you momentairily. You sure you have to go?"

"Well at least I want to walk around. I can't just sit here. I can't stand to do that!" She said with a laugh.

"Alright, I'll get the next avlaible nurse to take you to our recovery gym room. They have bars to help you walk and bikes to help strengthen your legs again."

"Thank you so much doctor."

He nodded before leaving the room and closing the door.

Serena quickly began looking around the room. She spotted a bag on a table across the room which looked to contain clothing. She carefully began to stand up, her legs extremely shaky. _Come on legs. Not the time to not work._ She then pulled the IV tube from her arm, grabbing a napkin that was on the table next to her, she pressed it to her arm to absorb some blood. She made it to the table and discovered some of her clothing in the bag. A Tshirt, pair a jeans, a sweater, underwear, and a bra. She quickly and carefully undressed from the hospital gown and put her clothing on. She then put the swearter on and pulled the hood up around her face. She looked around for her shoes, finally spotting them under her bed. Her legs were still a bit shaky, but she managed to walk all the way to her door. She peeked out and saw no one paying attention in her direction and saw no sign of Darien.

…

Darien sighed as he stepped onto the elevator. He noticed a figure standing in the corner, a hood over their head. He smiled the figure's way, but the person just ignored him. _People._ He sighed internally.

The elevator dinged and the figure rushed off, running strangly. Darien just shook his head as the doors closed.

Darien finally reached Serena's floor and walked to her door. He was confused when he saw it ajar. Pushing it carefully, he called into the room. "Serena?" He gasped when he saw her gown on the bed, her bed empty and the IV dripping onto the floor. He then thought back to the elevator. "Damn it Serena! I knew you wanted out but geese." He walked towards the table where he saw his phone buzzing. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Darien. We have an update."

"Update on what?"

"Serena hasn't told you?"

"No, the impatient one snuck out of the hospital." He said with a chuckle.

"She what!?"

"Yah. I'm sure she'll head home."

"Darien, Selena was kidnapped by Ken."

"W-what?" He asked, completely stunned.

"She probably left to find him on her own."

"When did this happen?"

"I called your phone about 10 minutes ago. Serena answerd and I told her what happened. She said she'd let you kinow when you were back."

"She's so stubborned! She hasn't even fully recovered. You said you have an update? Have they found her?"

"No. But they have a bolo out for his car and froze his accounts. Without physical evidence that he kidnapped her, we can't get a warrant for his arrest, but Mina saw it. She was sure it was him. The car he was driving at the time matches the one they have on file."

"When I find this bastard, I'm going to fucking kill him! First Serena, now my daughter? If he touches her-"

"Darien, we can't think like that."

He sighed and ran ahand thourhg his hair. "Your right."

"Now we need to try to find Serena before he gets his hands on her too."

"I'll be there soon." He said before hanging up. "Damn it. Selena be strong, I'll be with you soon." He silently swore before running out of the room.


	16. Please Don't Leave

guest:Great Job hope they capture ken in time

_well see this chap! -SMF_

Monxxprincessxx:Oh no not Selena :( What an evil man Ken is! Child rapists have no right to be in this world_..._

_no. No they do not. -SMF_

* * *

**_Chapter Sixteen:  
Please Don't Leave_**

Serena finally rounded the corner and peeked down the street. She could see her driveway and saw Mina's car was not there. _She must still be with Andrew. _She thought before rushing towards the driveway.

Once she made her way inside, she looked on the coffee table in the living room for her keys. "They have to be around her somewhere." Just then the sun reflecting off something metal caught the corner of her eye. "There you are." She quickly grabbed them and her purse from the couch before rushing out the door to her car. "Come on Serena. You know where he is. Think, think, think." She said to herself as she started the car. She pulled out and started heading towards the park.

…

"Damn it Serena, if you're going after him I'm going to kill you." Darien nearly yelled as he threw his phone on the empty seat next to him. He pulled his car into the driveway of Serena's house. "Damn it she's gone already. Her car is too." He grabbed his phone and dialed Mina.

"Is she there?" A worried voice asked.

"No. Her car is gone. I'm guessing she is going to try to find him on her own."

"She'll get hurt. God knows what he'll do to her if he gets her too."

"I know Mina. Do you know anywhere they would have gone? A family home, cabin, anything?"

"I'm trying to think. I remember they always went on vacation in the summer time for a week, but I don't remember where."

"Didn't you go with them?"

"No, her step-father always insisted it was family time for the three of them."

"Does she have any pictures?"

"Possibly. I'll have Andrew drive me over now."

"Alright. See you soon."

"Bye." She said before hanging up.

Darien sighed as he got out of his car and walked to the house. He didn't waste any time before starting to look on the bookshelf for photo albums or scrapbooks.

"Darien?"

"I'm in the living room."

Mina appeared with Andrew right behind her. "I'm thinking she has them on her computer somewhere."

"You look there. I found a few photo albums I'll look through."

"Alright. Andy, help Darien with the albums."

"Okay."

Mina rushed up the stairs to Serena's room and logged on the computer.

"Darien! She has them on her computer." Mina hollered from Serena's room. She was clicking through the folders on the screen.

Darien appeared next to Mina. He pointed to the screen. "There. Summer 2003."

Mina clicked on the folder and quickly went through the pictures.

"Come on, a name, a city, anything."

…

Serena sped down the highway towards her destination. The cabin her family owned on the lake. He had to of gone there. She was thankful it wasn't a far drive. Half an hour if she sped; and she did. She slowly pulled up to the driveway of the cabin and saw her stepfather's car in the driveway. She quickly shut the car off and got out before running up to the door. She could hear screams.

"Please! I wanna go back to my mommy and daddy!"

"Will you shut up!?" The older male bellowed. His head turned from the girl crying on the couch to the door which was thrown open. _"You." _He said with disgust before getting up and walking towards her.

"You leave her alone."

"You think I'm really going to do that?"

"Take me, but let her go." She pleaded. Her eyes looked to her daughter on the couch.

"Or I could just take you both." He said before rushing towards Serena and grabbing her arm tightly.

Tears started forming in Serena's eyes. A mix of pain and fear shown in her eyes. "Please. Selena hasn't done anything to you. She's so young and pure, don't hurt her."

"You don't understand, do you? That's why I wanted her."

"Please. You can't hurt her."

"I can and I will."

"NO!" She screamed as she tried pulling her arm from his grasp. "I won't let you hurt my daughter."

"You're not going to have much say." He said before pulling her towards a room.

"Selena RUN!"

"You run, and I'll kill your mom and dad." He threatened as he glared at the child. He instantly saw the fear in her eyes. He then started pulling Serena behind him.

Serena looked to her daughter with a stern look. _'Run.' _She mouthed with a nod. _'I love you.' _She added.

Selena just nodded and made a heart shape from her hands until she saw her mother disappear into the room.

…

"Come on Andrew, faster!" Mina nearly yelled.

"Mina, I'm going as fast as I legally can! If I go any faster, I could get pulled over and it'll take even longer. Did you guys call the cops?"

As the words left his best friend's mouth, the phone was at Darien's ear. "Shush you two. Yes, this is Darien Shields. My daughter, Selena, is the child who went missing a couple hours ago. I think I know where she is."

"Alright sir. Give me the location and I'll have a unit sent there immediately."

"28493 off 23rd. It's in a string of cabins."

"How did you get this information?"

"The man who took my daughter used to take his step-daughter there all the time in the summer. It's somewhat secluded."

"A unit is on its way. I suggest you do not go in there. If he was there, you could add more work to the crime scene investigators."

"Ma'am, if my _five-year-old _daughter is in there with a _grown _man, I will be going in there. He raped his step-daughter for years when she was around that age. I will not take the chance of that happening to my daughter."

"I do understand, but I highly advise, if there isn't anyone there, don't go in."

"That much I get. When will someone be there?"

"The nearest patrol in that area is about 5 minutes out with sirens."

"Thank you." He said before hanging up.

"What did she say?" Mina asked curiously.

"She said I shouldn't go in there because if he is or was in there, we could mess up the 'crime scene.' But believe me, if I hear my daughter in that cabin, I'm hauling my ass in there and kicking his."

"Darien, if you do that, you could go to jail for assault."

"Self-defense!"

"He's not harming you though. I don't think it would count." Andrew added.

"I don't care though! I can't sit in the street while he's potentially in there doing God knows what to Selena."

"Don't forget Serena is probably there too." Mina piped up.

"Hopefully she can stall him." Darien slammed his fist on the dashboard and let out a growl of frustration. "I wouldn't bear it if either of them were hurt by him. Especially after all he's put Serena through." He thought. "And if I found out he did anything to poor Sele…" He trailed off.

"That must be it." Mina said pointing to a cabin ahead of them.

Andrew pulled to the side of the road about 200 feet from the driveway. Mina had a good eye. The cabin was surrounded by large trees and there were tall bushes around the driveway. Darien had to really look to see the cabin in it all. He tried looking for any cars in the driveway, but the bushes prevented him from seeing anything that may or may not have been there.

"When are the cops gonna be here?" Andrew asked.

"The lady said they were five minutes out even with sirens." Darien said as he got out of the car. He hushed quickly and listened for anything.

"D-daddy?" A quite voice asked.

Darien quickly looked around. "Selena? Is that you? Where are you baby?" He asked in a half whisper.

The bush next to him rustled a bit before a small child poked her head out. "Daddy!" She cried before running to his arms.

Darien wrapped his arms tightly around the child before picking her up and hugging her close. "It's okay sweetie. He won't hurt you anymore."

All he heard were sobs in his ear. He walked back to the car and opened it to sit on the seat. He set Selena on his knee and turned her to face him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, worry evident in his voice.

She nodded. "But-" She stopped before looking to the house.

"How did you get out?" Mina asked.

"Momma came. She told the man to let me leave and take her. He said he wouldn't and would take us both." More tears brimmed. "Momma was crying and yelling at him. She told me to run but he said if I did that he would kill mommy and daddy." She explained, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You're doing good sweetie, but how did you get out?" Darien asked again.

"After he told me not to run, he started to pull momma into a room. She mouthed to me to run and that she loved me. After they were in the room I ran. You always told me to do what you said; I thought the same went for my momma too."

"You did the right thing sweetie."

"But the man said he'd hurt you and mommy." She started crying harder.

"You stay here with Aunt Mina and Uncle Andrew. I'm going to get your mommy out of there." Darien said before standing. He hugged his daughter tightly before handing her over to Mina.

"The police should be here any minute Darien. Why don't you just wait?" Andrew asked.

Darien heard sirens approaching. "Well-" He stopped when a horrifying scream emerged from the house. "I have to go in!" He started running towards the house as quick as he could. He finally reached the driveway when he heard two bangs. "Serena!" He screamed. _No no no, you have to hang on Serena. Please don't leave us like this. Please be okay._

…

"DAMN IT!" Ken screamed before walking back to the room where Serena sat, clutching her cheek which was quickly developing a purple mark.

She looked in horror at the man towering above her.

"That stupid girl is gone! I told her you were dead if she ran." He stated sternly before kicking her side, causing her to fall over coughing.

"P-please." She stated weakly. She attempted to get up until she felt something sharp and cold whip across her back. She instantly fell to her stomach.

"That's it. Beg. Beg for me to let you live."

She started getting up again, this time succeeding. She turned towards him as she wiped away some blood from the corner of her mouth.

"I said beg!" He almost yelled. In two swift motions, he swiped the blade across Serena's arm, and with the other hand, threw a punch at her face which threw the blonde half onto the bed in the room. He lunged on top of her and ripped open her shirt.

She just looked up at him, no emotion reflecting on her features. _I won't let him see my fear._ She thought to herself.

He placed the blade sideways over her breast. "BEG!" He bellowed. He applied pressure to the knife, causing it to penetrate her delicate skin and emitting a hiss from the blonde below him.

She was breathing heavily; her eyes clenched shut as the blade cut a little deeper into her breast. "I won't do it." She said, her voice full of determination.

"I should just stab you now and get it over with! That would be too quick and painless for you though. I'm going to make you suffer." He said before getting off her.

She quickly pushed herself up through the pain and lunged her body at him, hoping to land a punch in the groin to stun him while she made an escape. But her plan failed. She hit him in the gut before he pushed her to the ground. He reached behind his back and pulled something from his pants.

The man held the metal object directly in the blonde's face, holding it steadily. "Try that again, I just dare you." He demanded.

Serena instantly stopped moving. He was serious. He would kill her. She couldn't move. She just stared into the barrel of the gun just a foot in front of her.

He swiftly moved his arms, aiming at her arm and fired a bullet.

Serena screamed louder than she ever thought she could as she fell back and clutched her shoulder tightly.

Ken walked forward, standing over the blonde with a satisfied grin on his face. He just smirked as he watched tears fall from her eyes, pain evident in her features. "This is just too sweet. I could just leave you here to bleed out and die, but I just can't risk someone finding you and you actually living. That little twerp could have already contacted someone and the police might be on their way." He pointed the gun at her chest. "So I will just have to end this now."


	17. Hospital

Guest: Great job hope Darien makes it.

_were about to find out! -SMF_

* * *

_**Chapter Seventeen:  
Hospital**_

Serena opened her eyes and stared at the man who caused her so much pain. _I have to do something before he kills me_. Before she even realized what had happened, she lifted her leg up, right into his groin.

Ken groaned in agony as he fell, clutching himself to prevent more damage. Serena acted quickly, despite the pain that seeped through her veins. She rolled over to where the gun had fallen when Ken fell; her hand just inches from it.

Ken quickly reached over to grab at the blonde. He successfully got a grip on her leg and squeezed tightly to stop her from moving.

Serena looked at the man, so much hatred and anger showing in his eyes. She took her free foot and kicked him hard, right in the face.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" He screamed as he brought a hand to his nose.

Serena quickly crawled forward, finally reaching the gun. She didn't waste any time. She quickly stood up and turned to face the bleeding man as he began to rise to his feet. She held the gun up, aiming directly at his chest. "You deserve this for everything you have put Selena through."

"You mean you're not going to shoot me in revenge for yourself?"

"If you don't come near me, I won't shoot you. If you take one step, I will pull this trigger and you will be dead just like you deserve." She explained, hatred dripping from her voice.

"Oh really. I don't think you have the guts to shoot me."

"Don't tempt me."

He smirked before starting to lunge for his step-daughter.

Serena applied pressure to the trigger and fired two shots, right at Ken's chest.

His body instantly fell to the ground, blood pooling below him.

All she could do was stare at his lifeless body as her arms fell to her sides. With all the adrenaline gone, her body couldn't brush the pain aside anymore. The gun fell to the ground at her feet as she clutched her hand to her shoulder where she was shot. She began limping out of the room in hopes to find a phone, but stopped when she heard sirens.

_Thank you Sele. _She thought to herself. She limped her way to the door which was still open from when Selena ran outside.

…

Darien was rushing towards the door when he saw a bloodied figure limping from the house. He was mostly relieved when he saw long blonde hair. "Thank you Lord!" He sighed in relief. The happiness was short-lived when he realized how much blood was on her. It might not all be hers, but he knew with how slow she was moving and how she was limping that much was probably hers. He was worried when he saw her shirt ripped open and cuts all over her arms and stomach. He began running towards her with all the strength he had in his legs.

Serena was about halfway down the sidewalk when she felt darkness engulf her senses and her body falling quickly. The last thing she heard before the impact was people screaming her name, but she was surprised when the hard concrete never came. _Am I going crazy? Did I just not feel it because of all the other pain? _She thought to herself. Her eyes opened slightly to see a man with dark black hair and midnight blue eyes looking at her, his face full of concern.

"Serena? Serena, come on. Stay with me. Don't go to sleep." He begged.

He made it to her before she fell, causing her more damage to her already wounded frame. Darien cradled her close as he knelt down, knowing she wouldn't be able to support her weight. He brushed a few hairs from her face.

"Dare?" She asked weakly bringing a hand up to brush his face.

"It's me. I'm here. Hold on. The police are almost here."

"But the pain. It hurts so bad." She choked out a sob.

He grabbed her hand which was still on his cheek and held it tightly. "I know baby. I know. Just please don't go. You need to stay awake. It'll all be over soon."

"I-I just can't." She said, her arm dropping slightly. "Don't cry. I'll be okay now." She smiled.

"You can't leave me and Selena alone. We just got you into our lives."

From the other side of her body, Mina spoke up. "Serena. Don't you dare go. I can't lose my best friend."

Serena's head shifted so she could see her cousin. Selena was crying as she buried her head in Mina's shoulder. Mina was holding Selena tightly as tears ran down her own face while Andrew had an arm wrapped around Mina's shoulder.

"Mommy please don't leave me." Selena begged as she looked towards her mother. "I love you."

"See Serena, you can't leave us. You have too much to live for." Darien begged as a tear fell on her cheek.

"I-I'm just so weak." Her body gave into the darkness. Her head fell back and the only thing holding her arm up was Darien's hand grasping hers.

"SERENA! Please! Come back!" He shouted as he shook her slightly.

"WE NEED A BUS!" The policeman shouted. "Don't worry. There's an ambulance pulling up now." He said. "Where's the suspect?" He asked, his first worry being the safety of everyone around.

"We heard a couple gun shots. I'm guessing she shot him. She came out on her own." Darien explained.

"Looks like she has a bad wound on her shoulder. All of you need to get behind those trees by the street incase he's still alive in there. When you get there, place her on the ground carefully and apply as much pressure as you can to stop the bleeding." He explained before pulling his gun from the holster. He and his partner walked slowly towards the house.

"You guys go. I'll get Serena." Darien said as he began to stand.

Mina quickly ran to the street, Andrew and Darien closely behind.

When they were safely behind the tree line, Darien begun doing as the cop told. He put her on the ground and placed his hands over her shoulder wound. He applied as much pressure as he could without causing further damage.

"Alright, we need you guys to step back." One of the paramedics announced as she rushed over with a bag followed by another rolling the portable gurney. "We need to get her to the ER now. Her BP and heart rate are dangerously low." She said before the two put her on the backboard than gurney.

"Can we come?" Mina asked.

"We don't have room in the ambulance, but we're taking her to Central Medical Center a couple miles up the road. You can meet us there."

"Was she hurt?" The second medic asked, looking to the shaking child.

"She was in the house with them. Sele, did he hurt you?"

She lifted her hand, exposing her palm which had a red line across it.

"Sele I'm so sorry sweetie." Darien said, rushing to hug her. "You didn't say anything."

"Mommy was hurt more. It feels tingly like a paper cut."

"I'm sorry."

"We can take her with us."

"I really don't want her to be alone though." Darien pleaded.

"We'll have a doctor or nurse with her at all times in the hospital until one of you gets there. We really need to go now though."

"Selena, go with them. They're going to take care of you. We'll be there in just a couple of minutes, okay?" Darien explained hugging his daughter.

"Okay daddy. I love you."

"Love you too." He said as the medic took a hold of her uninjured hand.

"We'll even let you turn the siren on so we can get to the doctors faster."

"Anything to help my mommy." She said as they rushed towards the ambulance.

"We need to get there." Mina said.

"But can we just leave? I mean, we're part of a crime scene technically, ya know?" Andrew pointed out as several patrol cars pulled up.

The two police officers walked from the cabin, guns put away. They walked up to the three adults. "We're going to need statements." One announced.

"Can it wait? I don't want my daughter alone at the hospital alone too long."

The two looked to each other. "Fine, but we'll be following. We'll need statements from your daughter and the other woman as well."

"What about Ken?" Mina asked worriedly.

"He's dead."

Mina just nodded, a sigh of relief passing her lips.

"Let's get going." Darien stated, antsy to find out what was going on with Serena and to get back with his daughter.

…

Mina and Andrew sat in the surgical waiting room rather impatiently.

"UGH!" Mina sighed in frustration. "When will they be done!?"

Andrew rubbed her back soothingly. "Soon I'm sure."

Moments later, a doctor walked through a set of swinging doors. "You're family of Serena, correct?" He asked.

Mina and Andrew immediately stood. "Yes, I'm her cousin."

He nodded and sat, motioning for them to sit as well. "The surgery went fine and Serena is in recovery now. She lost a lot of blood, but we stopped the bleeding and she will be good to go soon enough. The bullet wound fractured her one of the bones in her shoulder, so she'll need to be in a sling until that heals."

"She's alright?" Mina asked again.

"She will make a full recovery." He nodded.

"Thank you so much." She smiled as a tear ran down her cheek.

He nodded again before standing. "I'll let you know what room she's in when she is all settled. She won't wake up for a little while though. She's coming off slowly from the antistatic."

"Thank you again."

"It's my job." He said with a smile before walking back through the doors.

"Was that the doctor?" Darien asked as he and Selena walked into the room.

Mina nodded as she took the cup of coffee from Darien. "Thanks. He said she made it through fine. Lost a bit of blood, but she'll make a full recovery. One of her shoulder bones was damaged so she needs to be in a sling for a little while."

"I'm glad." He sighed before sitting down, pulling Selena onto his lap.

"Momma's going to be okay?" She asked shyly.

Darien nodded. "She's going to be perfectly fine." He smiled.

"I'm glad. Mommy didn't look good."

"I know sweetie. It looked worse than it really was though."

"Daddy, I'm so tired."

Darien glanced to the clock on the wall. No wonder, it was already after 10 PM. "I'm sorry sweetie. We'll go home soon."

Selena cuddled close to her father's chest as her eyes drifted closed.

"You want to stay, don't you?" Andrew asked.

"Well I don't really just wanna leave her here."

"I can stay." Andrew offered.

Mina smacked him in the back of the head.

"What was that for!?"

"You're so dense. Can you not tell that Darien has fallen in love with Serena?" Mina asked in disbelief.

"What? When? I thought they just liked each other or whatever. When did the big L come into play?"

Darien just laughed as Mina shook her head.

"You do love her, don't you?" Mina asked as she looked to the man in question.

Darien averted his eyes and nodded.

"I knew it!" She smiled.

"Didn't we have this discussion already Mina?"

"Yes and no. I just knew you had feelings for her. I hadn't realized you actually loved her."

Darien nodded. "I do. I'm just afraid she doesn't feel the same. I mean, I want her in Selena's life no matter what." He said as he looked to the child now asleep in his lap. "I don't want things to become awkward if she doesn't love me or doesn't want a relationship."

"So you're going to ignore your feelings _in case _it doesn't work out?" Andrew asked skeptically.

"Oh I just don't know. I don't even know if she wants to date me!"

"I'll find that out." Mina smirked. "But for now, would you like me to take Selena my place for the night?"

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all."

The doctor walked back into the waiting room. "I can take you folks back to see Ms. Tsukino now."

All three adults stood and followed the doctor to the room. The doctor opened the door for the three to enter.

Serena lay in the bed, bandages all over her arms and legs and there was a purple mark on her cheek where a bruise had formed.

"Oh Serena." Mina sighed as she walked over. She placed one of her hands on her cousins. "Wake up soon. I love you."

Darien didn't have words. She looked so fragile in the hospital bed all bandaged up.

"Alright, let's get her to bed." Mina said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Hey, she'll be alright." Andrew reassured.

"I know. I just can't stand to see her so broken."

"She's strong. She'll bounce back." He said before pulling her into his embrace.

She just nodded into his chest. "I love you."

"Love you too. I'll take Selena." He offered before carefully taking the sleeping child.

Darien brushed some hairs from her face and kissed her forehead. "Thank you guys so much."

"Sure. Call me if she wakes up? Even if it's in the middle of the night." Mina asked.

"What would that accomplish? Are you going to drive all the way out here if its 2 AM?" Andrew asked.

"Well no."

"Exactly."

"If there is any change in the morning, I'll call. Selena will probably want to come out tomorrow anyways."

Mina nodded. "See you tomorrow Darien. Take care of her."

"Always."

Darien watched as the two adults left the room. He then turned to the blonde on the bed. "Oh Serena. I wish you wouldn't have gone alone." He sighed as he pulled a chair right next to her side. He grasped her hand. He leaned back in his char to make himself comfortable, still holding his hand. "I love you Serena." He muttered before his body began drifting asleep.

Before his mind went completely blank, he could have sworn he heard her whisper.

"I love you Darien."

* * *

**A/N:** wow. Only 10 more chapters of this story left! Thank you guys so much for the awesome support! Love you guys! Probably two more updates today, but well see!

facebook DOT com / SailorMoonNewEpisodes2013

-SailorMoonForever


	18. The Big L

Guest: Great Job Glad ken is out of the picture  
_Yes, yes. Me too!  
-SMF_

Moonxxprincessxx:Only 10 left wow...I can't get enough of this story. I'm glad that bastard is dead! Now hopefully darien and Serena can get on with their lives.  
_I know right! I don't believe it myself! Believe me, had a huge smile on my face when i was writing that chapter killing him! lol. I agree! hopefully no more sad moments for the couple :)  
-SMF_

* * *

_**C**__**hapter Eighteen:  
The Big L**_

"Darien?"

The man in question moved around in his chair, his eyes still shut.

Serena giggled from her spot on the hospital bed. _I guess I should let him sleep._

"Good morning Ms. Tsukino. I see you're finally awake." A nurse said as she entered the room.

Serena nodded. "For a little bit now."

The nurse glanced to the man in the chair as she walked over to Serena to do take her blood pressure. "You two make a cute couple."

"What?" She glanced to a sleeping Darien. "Oh, no, we're not dating."

The nurse looked skeptically to their still intertwined hands. "Well if you were dating you'd be a pretty cute couple."

Serena just blushed. "Thanks." She giggled.

The nurse nodded. "I'm going to notify your doctor that you're awake."

"Thank you."

She opened the door to leave and was greeted by three smiling faces. "Oh, looks like you have some visitors." She announced, opening the door to let them in.

"Hi mommy!" Selena said enthusiastically as she ran towards her mother.

"Shhhh. Your daddy's still sleeping." She said, pointing to the still sleeping man.

"Oh." She giggled. "Mommy, why do you have so many bandages?"

"Because I got hurt."

Selena held up her hand to show Serena. "It's like mine."

"Oh baby, are you okay?"

Selena nodded. "I'm fine. It only hurt like a paper cut. It doesn't even hurt now." She smiled. "Do yours hurt?"

Serena contemplated the answer. Truth was she was still in a lot of pain. "Mine were a little worse than paper cuts, so they still hurt a little bit. But I'll be okay soon enough."

"Good. I don't like when you hurt. It makes me sad."

"It's okay. I will be fine." She said with a smile. She pat the side of the bed for Selena to climb next to her. "You see, in life, sometimes people will get hurt, but every time someone may get hurt, it will always get better."

Selena nodded as she carefully hugged her bandaged mother. "I'm glad you are okay."

"I'm glad _you're _okay. I'm sorry he took you pumpkin."

"I was scared. He was yelling at me a lot."

"I know baby. But I wasn't going to let him hurt you."

"Isn't that a beautiful sight?" Mina stared as the two hugged each other.

Andrew just nodded. "Looks like sleepy is finally waking up." He said as Darien started moving and rubbing his eyes.

"Hi daddy." Selena greeted happily.

"Morning pumpkin. Did you sleep okay?"

She nodded. "I was confused when I woke up though. I couldn't find you and was scared. But then Aunt Mina poked her head in my room and said I fell asleep here." She smiled.

"Sorry pumpkin. I wanted to stay with Serena."

"It's okay daddy. I can see you really really like her." She said with a smile as the two in question just blushed while Andrew and Mina tried to contain their laughter. "I'm hungry now."

Mina held out her hand. "Let's go get you something to eat. I told you we should've eaten before we came."

"But I really wanted to see mommy."

"I know. Let's go find some food." She suggested as Selena grabbed her hand. "Would you like anything Darien?"

"I'll take a coffee please."

She nodded before the three headed out the door.

"How are you feeling?" Darien asked as he stood to stretch.

"I'm pretty sore. Why is my arm in a sling?"

Darien shifted his weight on his feet. "Do you remember what all happened?" Serena nodded. "When Ken had shot you, the bullet fractured a bone in your shoulder. You'll have to have it in a sling until it heals."

"Oh."

"Are you okay?"

Serena nodded. "Selena's safe. That's all that matters." She said as her mind drifted away

_Ken held the gun aimed right for her chest. "So this will just have to end now." _

"Serena?"

"What?"

"You went away there for a minute."

"Sorry." She said quietly.

"What's going on? Something's wrong."

She just stared at her lap.

"Serena, you can talk to me."

"I could have died." She said so quietly.

"But you didn't."

She turned her face up to Darien. "He had the gun pointed right at my chest. He said he was going to kill me and end it!" She nearly yelled. "My life could have ended yesterday."

Darien approached her and wrapped her in a hug, which she eagerly returned as well as she could with one arm. A couple tears fell down her cheek. "Hey, don't cry. It's okay. You're safe, Sele is safe. That's all that matters. Ken won't hurt you anymore."

She nodded into his embrace. "Can I ask you a question?" She asked as he moved back to his seat.

"You just did." He smirked.

"Good to know your sense of humor isn't dampened by the hospital."

"What is your question?"

"I woke up last night. I was so tired I basically fell to sleep when I came off the medication."

"Okay?"

"Well I don't know if I was dreaming or not, but I thought I heard you say something about me going alone."

"Oh, that. Yah I had muttered how I wish you didn't go alone yesterday so we could have helped you."

"I also thought I heard something else."

He just looked at her puzzled.

"I swore I heard you say something about love." She explained, feeling embarrassed about the subject.

"Oh. Yah." He brushed a hand through his hair before leaning forward and grasping her hand. "Serena, haven't you realized it yet?"

"I know you like me. It's not really difficult to miss. Even Selena saw it."

"It's more than that."

"You mean?"

"Serena, I did say it last night, and I'll say it again. I do love you."

"We only just met though."

"I just can't explain it. I just feel this connection to you."

"I did say it back last night."

"I thought I was dreaming."

She shook her head. "You're the first man who I've talked to who hasn't wanted only sex from me. I wasn't sure if maybe that is why I had feelings for you."

"It's not unlikely. What about Andrew?"

"He hit on me at a bar once. He was quite drunk and made me an offer. I turned him down because Mina had seen him and kept saying how she thought he was so cute and how she 'claimed' him."

"Andrew wanted sex from you? The man who told me he wasn't that guy?" Darien just laughed.

"In his defense he was extremely drunk. Mina wouldn't let him live it down for a year. He said it was his birthday and his buddy got him drunk by slipping him vodka or something."

"Oh. That night?"

"It was you!?"

Darien smiled and nodded. "Guilty as charged. He needed to loosen up!"

"Well it did help him talk to Mina." She smiled. "So, you really do?"

He just nodded. "I told you I had feelings for you."

"But I thought you just liked me."

"I didn't want to bombard you with my feelings with everything that has been going on with you."

"You're too kind."

"I really do love you Serena."

"And I'm thinking I love you too."

"You think? I don't know if I should be hurt or happy." He chuckled.

"Just be happy. You deserve it after all that you have done for me." She smiled as he leaned forward.

Their lips met in a sweet kiss. Darien's hand cupping her face as her free arm slid around his neck.

"AWE!" A high pitched screech was heard.

The kiss broke into laughter.

"Really Mina? You had to ruin that moment with a screech?" Serena asked as she laughed. Darien stood back up and stepped back.

"I couldn't help it! I'm just so happy!"

"I knew you liked mommy."

Darien just laughed. "Yes I like your mommy."

"Is everything okay? I heard a screech on my way over." The doctor asked as he stepped into the room.

"Yes, everything is fine doctor." Serena smiled.

"Alright let's see when we can get you home." He said with a smile.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright guys, another one up! I'm working for the next thirteen hours (yuck) but will be in front of acomputer so I can update (yay for you guys) so I'll post at least one more chapter, maybe two depending on my reviews I get from my awesome readers (you guys). I seriousily can't thank you guys enough for all the awesome support you've given for this story! I'm so glad everyone who has reviewed is liking it!  
Facebook DOT com / SailorMoonNewEpisodes2013  
-SailorMoonForever


	19. Sleep Well

Moonxxprincessxx:*impersonating Mina's high pitch scream* AWWWWWW! I hear wedding bells in the near future for thes two love birds :) Maybe she will get back in touch with her mother now.  
_Lol, we'll see what happens!  
-SMF_

Guest: Great job Glad they finally confessed to each other  
_18 chapters later! About darn time! haha  
-SMF_

* * *

_**Chapter Nineteen:  
Sleep Well**_

"Ms. Tsukino, we need to get a statement from you about the incident yesterday." An officer said as he and his partner stood by Serena's hospital bed.

"There isn't much to tell. After I found out that Ken kidnapped my daughter, I had a feeling I knew where he was going. So I snuck out of here and went to the cabin. We always used to go there when I was younger."

"How'd you know he'd be there?" The second officer asked.

"He always used to say it was our 'special place.' I just had a feeling. I mean, he wouldn't have been stupid enough to stay anywhere around home."

"Why didn't you call the police with your suspicions?"

"I flew into motherly mode. Ken had my daughter. When I was her age, he started molesting me. I didn't even think about calling you guys. All I was focused on was getting my daughter out of the hands of that monster." Serena said with tears. Darien grasped her hand and gave it a supporting squeeze.

"What happened when you arrived?"

"I went inside, saw Selena crying on the couch and Ken standing there. Begged him to take me and leave Selena alone. He started pulling me into a bedroom when I mouthed to Selena to run. She did. He threw me in the bedroom and went back to the living room, noticed she was gone, came back in and yelled at me. He walked over to me and kicked me. He grabbed a knife, cut me a few times, and then I lunged at him to try to attack him. He eventually pushed me to the ground then pulled a gun out and pointed it directly at me." Serena took a breath to prevent tears from falling. "I-I was laying on the ground in complete shock. He said he was going to kill me because Sele ran. He shot me in the shoulder, said something about ending it now. I knew I had to do _something _or he would actually kill me. So I lifted my leg, kicked him in the groin, eventually got the gun and pointed it at him. I told him that if he stayed where he was, I'd wait for the police to come, but if he came close to me, I'd shoot him. He told me I didn't have the guts and then lunged at me, so I shot him. Right after that, I heard the sirens, dropped the gun, and started walking out of the house. That's when I passed out from the pain."

The officers nodded to each other. "Well since it was self defense, nothing will come of this. Someone might contact you if we have anymore questions, but that should cover it. I appreciate your taking the time to talk to us. Hope you have a quick recovery."

"Thank you officers." Serena smiled as they walked out.

Darien smiled at her. "You're so brave."

"I wasn't planning on shooting him, but he just came at me."

"You did what you had to."

Serena just nodded before letting her head fall back on the pillow.

"Get some rest before we go."

Serena just nodded as Darien stood and kissed her forehead before her eyes closed and she drifted to sleep.

...

Serena sat on her couch and sighed. "I'm so glad to finally be home." She said kicking off her shoes.

"What do you want for dinner? I'll make some." Darien asked as he popped his head in the living room. "That is if you don't mind company your first night home."

"Of course I don't mind, but you don't have to cook me food."

"I know I don't have to, but I'm going to do it anyways."

Selena ran in the room and jumped on the couch next to Serena. "And I'm going to help so it'll be extra yummy."

"Well then I can't possibly pass up dinner." She smiled.

"So what do you want Sere?" Darien asked again.

"Honestly, I could eat anything right now. As I said in the hospital, I could go for a home cooked meal. I don't even care what it is."

"Alright. Relax while we get dinner ready. Come on Sele."

"Where are Mina and Andrew?" Serena asked before Darien disappeared.

"They went to get your pain meds."

"Oh, okay." She said before laying the length of the couch.

"Alright Selena, what should we make?" Darien asked as he opened the fridge.

"Hmmmmm. Can we have hamburger helper? Mommy made it for me one day when you were working and she said she loved it."

"Good idea. Let's see if they have some." He began opening cabinets to look for the box of food.

"There it is daddy!" Selena said as she opened a lower cabinet.

"Good job. Now let me see if there is meat." He said opening the fridge. "Good. Let's get started!"

…

"Daddy." Selena said as she walked back into the kitchen.

"What is it sweetie?" He asked as he dished the meal onto a couple plates.

"Mommy is sleeping."

Darien laughed to himself. "Alright. Guess we're eating alone tonight." He said with a smile. "Aunt Mina and Uncle Andrew will be home soon too."

"Okay." She said as the door opened.

"We're home!" Mina said as she appeared in the kitchen. "We finally got Serena's meds!"

"Who of which is sleeping." Darien pointed out.

"That lazy butt!" Mina laughed. "Where she at?"

"Couch."

"Maybe we should wake her up and get her upstairs." Mina pondered.

"Will she be okay sleeping up there?"

"What do you mean?"

"She mentioned how she hasn't slept well lately and her bed was dirty or something of the sort." Darien thought.

"Oh, I ordered her a new mattress and bought new bedding while she was in the hospital."

"Good thinking."

"Did you guys know Serena's passed out on the couch?" Andrew asked as he entered the room.

Both adults nodded.

"I figured I'll take her to her room when we're done eating." Darien said as he handed the two adults plates. He then grabbed two more for himself and Selena. All four sat down at the table and began eating.

"So Darien. Where are things going with you and Serena?"

"We haven't discussed it much." He said. He looked to his daughter then back to Mina.

"Right." She said, knowing what he meant.

…

"Daddy, I'm tired."

"Alright sweetie. Let me just take your mom upstairs to her room and we'll get going."

Mina shook her head. "We have an extra room. You guys can crash here."

"You sure?"

She nodded. "Positive. There's only the one bed in there though, and it's a twin size, so it's kinda small."

He shrugged. "No big deal. I can sleep on the floor or whatever."

"The couch pulls out." She remembered.

"Honestly, whatever is easiest for you."

"I don't care either way."

"Come on Sele, we'll get you to bed." He said as he grasped her hand. Both retreated upstairs.

Darien took off her shoes and socks before she lay in the bed. He pulled the covers over her body before pecking her forehead.

"Daddy, are you and mommy going to get married?"

Darien chuckled. "I don't know sweetie."

"Why not?"

"Well, we only just met a couple months ago. I don't even know if she likes me enough." He explained. _Why am I explaining this to my five year old?_

"I think she does."

"How would you know?"

"It's a guess."

"Get some sleep pumpkin." He said as he stood next to her. "I love you."

"Love you too." She said sleepily.

Darien shut the light off and closed the door. He shook his head with a laugh before walking back down the stairs. "Kids."

"You could just leave Serena down here Darien, she won't mind."

"But she would be extremely uncomfortable when she wakes up.

"Do you need any help getting her up?" Andrew asked.

He shook his head. "I can get her. I'll probably wake her up so I don't hurt her shoulder."

"We're going to head to bed then." Mina announced.

"Night." He said as the two retreated up the stairs. He looked over to the blonde asleep on the couch. He bent down next to her. "Serena." He whispered as he gently shook her uninjured shoulder.

"I don't want to." She muttered.

"Sere, let's get you to bed." He said a little louder.

"Huh?" She asked as her eyes fluttered. She looked up to see a man kneeling next to her. "Please, I don't want to do this anymore." She begged, slightly frightened.

"Sere, its okay. It's me, Darien."

Her eyes fully opened and adjusted to the dim light. She saw his black hair and deep blue eyes. "Oh, Dare."

"How about we get you up to bed." He suggested as he helped her sit up.

"Right."

"Go slow." He helped her stand.

"Darien, you didn't have to do all this."

"I know, but I did anyways. Are you hungry?"

She shook her head. "I'm so tired. I just want to sleep."

Darien helped her stand up. "That's fine. Come on, I'm going to walk you up."

The two slowly made their way up the stairs and into Serena's room.

"Do you want to change?"

"No. These are fine." She said sleepily as Darien walked her towards the bed. "Wait. I-I can't sleep here."

"Mina changed everything. New mattress and new bedding. It's okay."

"She's too nice." She said as she laid back.

Darien pulled the covers over her body. He then brushed some hairs from her eyes. He turned to walk away when her hand grabbed his.

"Dare?"

"What is it?" He turned back towards her.

"Would you mind staying with me tonight?"

"I'm going to be right downstairs."

"No, I mean here, with me."

"You sure?"

She nodded. "Please."

"Okay. Give me just a minute." He said. He took off his button up shirt, but decided it best he leave his pants on.

"I hope this doesn't sound too forward, but I don't mind if you'd rather take your jeans off. I know they can be uncomfortable to sleep in."

"I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"I don't mind."

"Alright." He said before shedding his jeans leaving him in just a white undershirt and blue boxer shorts. He then crawled in next to Serena and pulled the covers over his body.

"Thank you." She sighed as she turned towards him and snuggled next to him. "Are you comfortable?"

"I'm perfectly fine." He said as he draped an arm protectively over her waist. "Sleep well."

"I think I will." She said before giving into the sleep.


	20. Date Night

Review to 18 Serenityrose0933:I just wanted to say I love this story and I love how dedicated you are to it as well I can't wait to read the upcoming chapters I'm looking forward to them! _Well I'm really glad to hear that! New chapters soon enough (and one right now, haha) -SMF_

Reviews to 19 Guest: Great job hope serena can talk to her mom. _S  
he hasn't really talked to her mother since she had Selena. She has no idea where her mother is...but maybe! _-_SMF_

Moonxxprincessxx:You know for a five year old, Selena is pretty smart! She is too cute :) _I've never had any kids, so their intellectual level at certain ages is a downside of mine. I just hope that doesn't ruin a story of mine if I make them appear too old or something, lol -SMF_

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty:  
Date Night**_

_"No please. No more." She pleaded to the man above her._

_"Darlin. I'm never gonna stop this. You're just too sweet." He whispered into her ear as he continued thrusting into her small body._

_Tears streamed down her face. "Please stop."_

_He leaned down and forced his lips to hers roughly._

_She began to push against him, trying to get him off her. Once he broke their kiss. A shrill scream escaped her lips._

Darien began to stir when he felt frantic movement from the body next to him. "Serena?" He whispered as he turned her way. He saw her arms and legs moving slightly before an ear piercing scream emitted from her mouth. He quickly sat up and shook her body. "Serena. Come on wake up."

"No. No. Please." She muttered.

"Serena." He said a little more forcefully as he leaned over her slightly and shook her shoulders. "Wake up."

Serena's eyes flew open as her chest was moving up and down quickly. She saw a figure hovering over her, and felt the figure's hands on her shoulders. She began pushing her good arm against the body and kicking her legs to get him away. "No! Leave me alone. Please stop!" She cried as tears streamed down her face.

"Shhhh. Serena, it's Darien. Calm down before you hurt yourself."

Serena's hand was against his chest. When he spoke, she stopped and concentrated on the figure over her. The moonlight cast enough light over the side of his face and she made out the familiar features of Darien. "Dare?"

He nodded. "You were having a nightmare. You're okay now."

Serena bolted to a sitting position and buried her head into his chest as she started to cry. "I'm so sick of him haunting my sleep." She sobbed.

Darien rubbed her back soothingly as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear. "Soon enough. The dreams will go away. I promise. He's dead. He can't do anything to you anymore. You're safe."

She lifted her head and looked at him as he brushed a hair from her eyes. "I know he's dead. I know he can't hurt anyone anymore. But I can't shake his presence."

Darien pressed his lips to hers. "I'm here for you. Now, and forever. You're stuck with me whether we continue dating or not. We'll always have to deal with each other because I always want you in Selena's life. And as long as you'll have me, I'll be here for you."

"You are way too kind." She smiled as she brushed the tears from her eyes.

"Of course. Now let's get some sleep. Shall we?"

Serena nodded as the two laid down, snuggled close to each other as they drifted back to sleep.

...

"Auntie, where is my daddy?" A sleepy five year old asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"I'm not sure. I'll get you some breakfast and then I'll go find him." She nodded as they both walked into the kitchen. "What kind of cereal do you want?"

"Do you have Fruity Pebbles?"

"I think so."

"I want some of those."

"Alright. Go sit down and I'll get your cereal." She said before grabbing a bowl and spoon. She poured the milk and cereal into the bowl before placing it in front of Selena. "I'll be right back." She quickly disappeared up the stairs and knocked lightly on Serena's door.

"Hold on." A voice whispered from the other side. The door slowly opened to reveal Serena.

"Hey, I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, I've been up. I was just showering and getting dressed."

"Do you know where Darien is? He said last night he was going to sleep on the couch downstairs, but he's not there."

"Oh, yah. He's in my room."

"What!?"

"Calm down, geese. I didn't sleep with him if that's what you mean."

"He's in your room!"

"I mean have sex with him. You're so dense. I was scared, okay? I asked him to stay with me last night."

"You could have sex with him you know." Mina said slyly, changing the topic – slightly.

"I'm not having this conversation with you." She said before walking away from her cousin and down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and started making some coffee. "Morning sweetie." She greeted with a smile.

"Hi mommy."

"Did you sleep alright?"

Selena nodded. "I was really tired." She said in between bites.

"It's okay. I was too."

"Yah, you slept through the dinner I made with daddy." She said with a frown.

"How about we have leftovers for lunch? Would that be okay?"

She nodded eagerly. "It was really yummy."

"I'm sure it was." She smiled as she poured her cup of hot liquid.

"Where's daddy?"

"He slept upstairs last night. He's still sleeping. He's really tired too."

"But I want to go to the park today."

"Well I think I could take you." Mina smiled as she walked in the room.

"Really?"

She nodded. "Finish eating, then we'll go to your house to get you some play clothes."

"Thanks!"

…

Serena walked up the stairs back to her room. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand. _12:00_. She laughed to herself. She never pictured Darien to be one to sleep in. She walked over to the bed and sat next to his sleeping form. "Dare." She whispered as she brushed her hand across his cheek. He just responded with a groan. "Wakie wakie."

"Wha?"

"Come on sleepy head."

His eyes slowly opened to see a blonde sitting next to him. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, just thought you shouldn't sleep through the whole day."

"What time is it?" He asked. As he sat up, the blanket fell off his torso. His shirt was clinging to his chest, so the outlines of his body could be seen, as well as the definition of his muscles.

"Uh." She paused.

Darien looked to her face and smiled. "It looks better with the shirt off." He chuckled.

Serena instantly blushed and looked away. "Sorry."

"It's no big deal."

"It's noon."

"Already? Wow." Serena just nodded. "Wait, where's Selena?"

"Mina offered to take her to the park. You and I have the house to ourselves."

"What to do?" He laughed. "Do you mind if I shower?"

"Not at all. My bathroom is right through that door. There are towels in the closet on your right when you walk in." She explained as she stood.

Darien pushed the covers aside and stood from the bed. "Serena?"

"Yes?" She asked as she looked back towards him.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

She smiled. "I would."

"Well when would work for you?"

"I'm not busy tonight."

He grinned. "I think I could get Raye to watch Sele."

"Mina could use a break. Not that she doesn't love Selena, but I think she mentioned something about a date of her own with Andrew tonight."

"Well I will call Raye when I'm showered and will let you know."

Serena nodded with a smile. "I'll be downstairs."

He nodded. "Thanks."

"I think I should be thanking you." She said before walking out of the room and closing the door to give him privacy. She walked down the stairs and collapsed on the couch. A happy sigh escaped her lips. She pulled her phone from her pocket.

_-He asked me out! Were goin on a date 2nite._

She waited a minute before her phone buzzed.

_-so happy for u! whos watching Sele? Andrew and I have a date._

_-hes goin to ask raye._

_-alright well be home soon._

…

"I'm so happy for you Serena." Mina smiled as she put in her earring.

"You don't have to keep saying that Mina." She giggled. "I really like Darien and with him already knowing everything about my past, I think we have a good chance. I just wish I didn't have to go to dinner with my arm in a sling and my face scabbed up." She frowned.

"It's not like he cares!" She said as she walked closer to her friend. "He loves you. You know he doesn't care what you look like."

"You're right."

"Yes I am." She grinned. She stepped back to take in her cousin's appearance.

Serena was dressed in a beautiful dark blue dress that hugged her body nicely. It went just below her knees.

"Your dress is beautiful."

"It's almost the same as yours!" She pointed out.

Mina's dress was similar only slightly shorter and a red color.

"True. Where's he taking you?"

She shrugged. "Ow. Probably shouldn't do that."

"Dummy."

"I don't know though. He said dress elegantly, but in something that I could move freely in."

"You know, Andrew told me something very similar."

As they both started to think about the coincidence, the doorbell rang.

Serena walked over to the door and opened it to reveal two men in dress pants, one in a white button down collared shirt, the other in a black.

"Good evening gentlemen." Serena greeted as Mina appeared behind her.

"You didn't mention this was going to be a double date."

Andrew, the one in white, stepped in and pecked Mina's lips. "That's because it wasn't going to be. Darien here knew we were going out, and said Serena would love it."

Darien walked in and hugged Serena. "That and of course we had to crash their date!" He laughed as he wrapped an arm around Serena's waist.

"That's always fun. So where are we going?"

"That's for us to know and you ladies to figure out eventually." Andrew said. "You ladies ready?"

Both grabbed their nearby purses and followed the men out of the house. Both women gasped when they saw the black limo in front of the house.

"Oh my God!" Both screamed.

Darien and Andrew just laughed as they followed the two ladies to the limo.

…

"This is where we separate." Darien spoke up as the limo pulled to a spot. "I didn't think it'd be right to _completely _crash their date."

Serena nodded in agreement.

"We'll be catching up with them later though."

"See you." Serena waved as Andrew and Mina got out of the limo. "So where are we going?"

"You'll find out." He grinned as the limo began to move again.

"You're so mean!" She huffed.

"Honestly? It was too last minute to get a reservation in the restaurant, so we're going somewhere else."

"As long as it isn't a fast food place! I did not dress up for McDonalds!"

"Good thing I chose Wendy's then." He grinned.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"You'll find out soon enough." He laughed as she groaned. "You're like an impatient little kid."

"I just get really excited." She smiled.

"It's cute."

She blushed.

"You're cute."

"You're not bad looking yourself."

He smiled. "Looks like we're here." He said as the limo came to a stop. He stepped out and reached his hand in the door for Serena to grasp.

She grabbed a hold of his hand and carefully climbed out of the vehicle. The sight took her breath away. They had arrived in a somewhat secluded area of the park. It was the flower garden and in the middle of the flowers was a clearing where a small table and chairs were set up.

"Darien, this is absolutely stunning."

"I knew you'd like it."

"I don't just like it. I love it. Perfect." She said in awe.

"Let's go eat." He said as he led her, their hands still clasped together, towards the table. He pulled out her seat for her as she sat before sitting himself.

In front of both them was a silver cover sitting over their food. Darien reached over and uncovered the meal.

"Mmmmmm." Serena groaned as she stared at the juicy steak and mashed potatoes which sat on the plate. "It looks delicious!"

"Dig in."

After a few moments of silence and chewing, Serena spoke up. "So, you already know a lot about me, and I already know a lot about you. What do we talk about?"

"I hadn't really thought of that."

"Uhhhhh." She thought a moment. "Where do you see yourself in five years?"

"What kind of question is that!?" He laughed.

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Not really."

"Exactly."

"Well, I haven't really thought of it. I hope to be in a good, committed relationship, maybe even married. Probably still living around here." Serena nodded. "What about you?"

"Well I haven't thought about it much since finding Sele. Before it was to excel our business hopefully worldwide. But now I wouldn't want to do that. Mina wants to settle down and have a family, and that would be difficult to do with so much time needed invested into the company. I wouldn't mind settling down with a family someday. I've already started that with reconnecting with Selena, but I'd always wanted more kids."

"You like kids?"

Serena nodded. "Yah, I love them. Growing up I always wanted more than one kid. I've already got Selena, and I know the age gap could make things difficult, but I want more."

"Makes sense."

"You must love kids."

Darien nodded. "I do. I love Sele with all my heart and couldn't imagine life without her."

"Would you want more kids at some point?"

He nodded again. "I wouldn't mind two or three myself."

"Family man."

"I never had my own, you know? I'd love to create a happy family."

"What about Raye?"

"Well she isn't my biological family. I met her in the orphanage. Some kids were bullying her. I stopped them and kinda took her under my wing."

"Like a protective big brother."

Darien nodded. "We look so much alike, and we've been together since I was 7, so we practically are like siblings."

"That's so sweet."

Darien nodded.

"I agree with you though. My childhood wasn't exactly ideal."

"My turn. What's your biggest dream?"

"To have a family. Husband and wife with a couple children in a beautiful house. I don't care if I have to quit my job to achieve it. I want a family."

"Determined."

"I think it has to deal with the fact that my childhood sucked."

"That makes sense."

"How about you?"

"Well I want to help people. I want to help them get answers as to why they have some problem that they have."

"Like me?"

He nodded. "Exactly. I get such a sense of happiness knowing that I helped a client get some answers. I'm not necessarily happy about the answer, but helping them out."

"So you are already accomplishing your dream?"

"Partially. I also want something like you want. I want to have the family. I hope I don't have to quit my job to get it, but I want to come home from work and be able to kiss my wife and hug my children."

"A lot of people want that."

"It's just a matter of finding the right person."

"Easier said than done."

He nodded as he glanced to his watch. "Time to get going to phase two."

"Where now?"

"You really think I'm going to tell you that?"

"No." She sighed sadly.

* * *

**A/N:**Hey all! Just wanted to mention how I'm sorry if the date thus far has disappointed anyone. I'm not really good at writing that type of stuff :( hopefully it wasn't too bad! See you guys with another update soon enough! Facebook DOT com / SailorMoonNewEpisodes2013 -SailorMoonForever


	21. One Time Thing

Reviews from previous chapters:

missscatterbrain: awww...so sweet! sorry i hadn't reviewed in awhile...i just finished reading chapter 11-18  
Chapter 11: soooo thoughtful of darien! nice mother daughter moment too! :)  
Chapter 12: owh! poor serena just couldn't catch a break could she? so sad! definitely not predictable anymore! I did tell you that i did find comfort in the predictability of the earlier chapters, didn't i? this so horrible! poor poor serena..mina needs to have more faith, but i guess past history count for something!  
Chapter 13: darien is very perceptive, but he'd have to be in order to be a good pscychiatrist! owh, that last scene! Now, he'd probably need a pscychiatrist! Knowing & Seeing are 2 different things, he must be traumatised!  
Chapter 14: Go Mina! She came through! Though, i'd love to see a bit more of darien's turmoil...  
Chapter 15-17: nicely done! glad Ken is dead! looking forward to the fluff! Really, thanks for being really good with updating! u made my day! :)  
_Well thanks for taking the time to review each chapter like this! Thanks :) Can't really say to much cause you know what happens next already haha. But I'm glad you seem to still be enjoying it despite not havign a couple things you are looking for in there!  
-SMF_

Ch 20 reviews:

Moonxxprincessxx:This chapter was pretty cute and I love how quickly you are getting the chapters out but I wish there was a little bit more detail describing more the the scenery and characters emotions. It's still not going to stop me from reading this story though. Selena can just be a really fast learner at talking and understanding situations at her age  
_Yah, one of the things I'm trying to develop in my writing. Glad you'll continue to read though! Thanks for the review!  
__**-**SMF_

missscatterbrain:Of course it's not a disappointment! it's sweet! update soon! :)  
_Good! I'm glad :) Update now (obviously) haha  
-SMF_

Guest: Great chapter It fine.  
_Glad you think so!  
_-_SMF_

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-One:  
One Time Thing**_

The limo pulled in front of a tall building which was surrounded by lights.

"Darien, where are we?" Serena asked over the loud music.

"Time for some dancing!" He explained as he stepped out of the limo. He helped her out.

"Darien, Serena!" Someone's voice called.

"Mina's here?" Serena asked as she looked around to spot her best friend at the entrance of the building. The two walked towards their friends.

"Isn't this place amazing?" Mina asked.

Serena nodded. "It's huge! What is it?" She asked looking to her date.

Darien shrugged. "Andrew just said he was bringing Mina here for some dancing. Thought it would be fun."

"Let's go!" Mina shouted as the four headed inside.

…

"I'm having a great time tonight Darien." Serena said as their bodies swayed slowly to the music that was playing. Her good arm was draped around his neck, her bad one by her side, as her head lay upon his chest. His arms were draped around her waist.

"I'm glad." He smiled as his phone buzzed in his pocket.

"What's that?"

"My phone." He said without moving his arms.

"Answer it."

"We're on a date."

"What if it's important?" She asked as she stopped her movements. "Now answer it; I don't mind."

He pulled out his phone and saw _'Raye' _flash across the screen. "Raye?" He asked as he covered an ear with one hand and put the phone to his other ear.

"Darien? I can't hear you."

"Hold on a second." He put the phone to his chest. "It's Raye."

"Everything okay?" Serena asked, suddenly worried.

He shrugged. "Too hard to hear. I'll be right back."

Serena nodded. "I'll be at the table."

Darien made his way to the hallway near the bathroom. "Hey Raye, what's up?"

"Sorry to bug you, but Selena's having nightmares. She keeps asking for you or Serena."

"It's okay. I'll talk to Serena and send you a text of when we'll be there."

"Alright Darien. Don't rush. She just wanted me to tell you."

"Thanks Raye."

"Talk to you later."

"You too."

Darien made his way back to the table where he saw Serena sitting sipping at her drink.

"Everything okay?"

"Selena's having nightmares. Raye said she wanted you or me."

"Well then let's go."

"You sure?"

Serena nodded. "I'm tired anyways and my arm is starting to get sore."

"Let's let Andrew and Mina know then we can get going."

"Alright."

…

"I feel bad now." The black haired woman said as Serena and Darien walked into her house. "As soon as I told her you two were on your way, she crashed."

Serena smiled. "It's no big deal."

"You look beautiful Serena."

"Thanks." She blushed. "Where's Sele?"

"Up the stairs first room on the right."

She nodded before walking upstairs to the room. She quietly opened the door to reveal a sleeping child. She smiled widely at the sight.

"Mommy." She whimpered in her sleep.

"Shhhh." She whispered as she walked towards the bed. "Mommy is right here." She said before sitting on the side of the bed. She brushed some hairs from her face.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Mommy?"

"Hi sweetie."

"I was having a bad dream."

"That's okay sweetie. That's why your daddy and I are here."

"Daddy is here?" She asked tiredly.

Serena nodded. "I can't carry you downstairs though, can you walk?"

Selena climbed out of bed and grasped her mother's hand before both headed down the stairs.

"Hi Sele." Darien smiled.

"Hi daddy." She smiled sleepily.

Darien scooped the child into his arms. "Ready to go home?"

Selena nodded before resting her head on Darien's shoulder.

"Thank you Raye." He smiled as he gave his sister a half hug.

"No need to thank me Darien. I hope I didn't interrupt your evening too horribly."

Serena smiled. "Not in the slightest! For the last time, it's not a big deal. Selena comes first, even if it is for nightmares." She said as she wrapped her good arm around her in a hug.

"That must hurt."

"Not with the right drugs." She laughed. "Though I can tell I'm due for my next dose. I'm starting to get really sore."

"Well you two have a good rest of your evening."

"You too. Thanks again."

Raye just nodded as the couple walked out with a sleeping Selena in Darien's arms. Once they were settled inside the limo, Darien looked to his watch. "Crap."

"What's wrong?"

"Our time is almost up for this thing. Andrew is going to need it for their ride home. I'll just have the driver drop us off at my place and I'll drive you home after that." He said quickly before instructing the driver where to go.

"But then we'd have to drag Selena around. The poor thing looks exhausted."

"Well there is one other option." Darien paused as Serena looked up at him. "I'm not trying to be too forward, and it's not like we haven't slept together already."

Serena looked shocked.

Darien chuckled at her expression. "I mean slept in the same bed."

"Oh, right." She joined him in laughter.

"You could just sleep in my bed with me. It's big enough."

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"As long as you don't mind. I really would feel horrible dragging Sele around."

"I don't mind at all." She smiled.

…

"Alright, Sele's all tucked in."

"Good. I thought of one problem though."

"What's that?"

"I don't have anything to wear to bed."

"Oh yah." Darien thought a moment. "Hold on." He disappeared into his closet then reappeared moments later holding two items. "This is the best I could do. I think they'd be horribly big on you though."

"You're not that much bigger than me!" Serena laughed.

He handed her the items.

Serena held up the shirt. "This looks fine! It'll be a little long, but that's okay." She threw it over her bad shoulder and held up the boxer shorts he handed her. "These on the other hand..." She trailed off and held them up to her waist as best she could with her injury. "I think these would fall off."

"Well go try them on. If you'd feel more comfortable sleeping in just the shirt, I can sleep downstairs."

"Darien, I'm not putting you out of your own bed!"

"I wouldn't mind."

"I'll be fine. Let me go get changed." She said before looking around.

Darien pointed to a door behind Serena.

"Thanks." She smiled before disappearing into the room.

Moments later she emerged, the shirt draped over her body loosely as she carry the shorts and dress in her hand. "These are too big. They just fall off."

"So then it's up to you. I honestly do not mind at all if you would feel more comfortable-"

"Darien, I'm not putting you out of your room. I don't mind."

"Alright. I'm going to change, I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable."

Serena just nodded as Darien disappeared into the room she just vacated.

Five minutes later found the two tucked under the thick covers of Darien's bed. Serena was neatly tucked into Darien's side while his arm was lying under her head.

"This is nice."

"What do you mean?"

"Honestly? It's actually nice to be lying in someone else's bed knowing it's not a one-time thing."

Darien just lay in silence.

"Sorry, I guess that's not something you want to think about now that we're dating."

"It's not like I don't know about it already."

"True. I never really thought about how my public past would play into a future serious relationship."

"Serena, any man who can't overlook your past isn't worth being in your present. What's done is done. You can't change that. I can accept your past. I can't say it doesn't bother me, but it doesn't stop me from loving you."

Serena's eyes glanced up to meet Darien's. "I love you." She smiled as she moved her head to peck his lips.

"Love you too." He smiled.

"You know, I couldn't help but laugh the other day."

"Why's that?"

"Mina told me I was allowed to have sex."

"Huh?" He asked, immensely confused.

"She told me that I was allowed to have sex with you."

"Why's that?"

"Not sure. Probably because she knows if we reach that point, it wouldn't be just for one night of pleasure."

"Not in the slightest. I'm not that type of person." He said absent mindedly, instantly regretting what he said.

"Never thought I would be either." She sighed.

"I'm sorry Serena. I really didn't mean it that way."

"I know. Just upset that I let myself do that."

"In a way, you couldn't help it. You grew up that way, as horrible as it is. Most people experiencing that type of past is either more likely to become extremely sexually active, be extremely closed off to sex, or in some cases, assault others in a similar way they were abused. That is unless they had told someone and got counseling."

"I just wish my mother would've given me a chance." She said sadly.

"Maybe had she known what was going on, she would have."

"I'll never know I guess." She sighed. "What I would give to be able to have a conversation with her." She ended with a yawn.

"Go to sleep. Don't worry yourself with these thoughts tonight. You have to work tomorrow."

"So do you."

"I know." He kissed the top of her head. "Which is why we need to get our rest."

"Hopefully no dreams tonight."

"Hopefully not. But know, I'm here for you. Always."

She nodded tiredly as she drifted to sleep in his warm, comforting embrace.

...

_"Please don't kill me." She cried as she held her hands up defensively. She backed up slowly until her back was against a wall._

_"You keep running from me. You can't just let me have what I want!" He yelled as he took another step towards her, his hand in front of him, a gun aimed right for the blonde's chest._

_"You can have whatever. Please. Just let me live."_

_"How do I know you won't call the police on me again!?" He bellowed._

_"I promise. Please just let me live." She pleaded as tears poured down her face and she fell to her knees._

_"Well since you're down there already." He trailed off as he unzipped his pants._

_Serena began crying harder as he approached._

_"Do it bitch!"_

_Serena began shaking her head back and forth. "No. No. No. No." She kept repeating._

_"I shoulda known you weren't going to do it!" He screamed as he put the gun to her head._

"NO!" Serena screamed as loud as she could as she bolted to a sitting position breathing heavily. She immediately brought her knees to her chest, put her head in them and started crying hysterically.

"Serena." Darien whispered gently as he placed a hand on her back.

She continued to cry as Darien wrapped his arms around her, bringing her to his chest. "Shhhh. It's okay. Let it all go." He whispered as he rubbed her back while she continued to silently cry in his chest, her good arm wrapped tightly around his body.

The door to Darien's room cracked open slightly. "Daddy?" A little voice whispered.

Serena quickly wiped her tears away as she sat up and looked towards the small child.

Selena walked in carrying a small blanket close to her chest.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Darien asked as Selena walked over and crawled into the bed.

"I was having another bad dream. Then I heard a loud noise that scared me, and I woke up." She said sadly.

Darien wrapped her in a hug. "It's okay now sweetie. Everything is better now. It was just a bad dream. It can't really hurt you."

"But it was so scary." She cried.

"But it was just in your head. Plus, you have your mother and me to protect you and keep you safe." Darien said as he rubbed her back.

"Your daddy is right sweetie. We're here for you. You're okay now. Whatever it was won't hurt you."

"Promise?" She asked as she looked towards her mother.

Serena nodded. "I do. It might be scary, but you just have to remember that it's all a dream and dreams aren't real. So they can't hurt you."

"Can I sleep in here tonight so you can protect me from anymore dreams?" She asked.

Serena looked to Darien.

"Sure pumpkin." Darien said gently as she began to make herself comfortable between the two adults. All three laid down and pulled the covers over their bodies before drifting back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, there's the next chapter! End of the date? successful one? I think so. But we'll see. haha. Last update for teh night. FIrst day of winter semester college starts tomorrow, so I'm not 100 percent sure when I'll be able to update the next chapter. It'll be tomorrow, just can't promise in the morning like I usually do! Thanks for being such awesome readers!  
facebook DOT com / SailorMoonNewEpisodes2013  
-SailorMoonForever


	22. Models

Guest: Great job take your time have some fun.

_lol. I'm trying to have fun, not working haha! glad you liked! -SMF_

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty-Two:  
Models_**

"AGH!" A stressed cry came from the desk as the door to the office opened.

"I know how you feel." Mina giggled as she walked into her cousin's office.

"Hey Mina." Serena sighed.

"Hey. So what's got you so stressed?"

"We need models for our fashion show."

"I know. And?"

"No one has that _look_."

"Hmmm. Let me see. What you got?"

"This book is full of the same type of girl. Blue eyed, blonde hair, big boobed bimbos." She said handing her cousin the book of pictures.

"You forget we're blue eyed blonde haired bimbos?"

"But we don't got big boobs so it's different." Serena smirked.

"True. What were you thinking?"

"I don't know." She sighed again. "I guess we'll just pick some and deal with them." She stopped when her phone started ringing.

Mina picked up the cell phone and looked at the screen. "Raye? As in Darien's Raye? Is that her?"

Serena nodded as she took the phone from Mina. "Hello?"

"_Hey Serena, sorry to bother you at work."_

"It's not a problem at all. What can I do for you?"

"_Well you know how I'm watching Selena today?"_

"Yah."

"_Well I just got called for a job interview. They want me to come in in about an hour. I will completely understand if you can't or are busy, but would you be able to get Selena? Darien is in a session with a client right now and he's booked all day. His secretary doesn't think he'd be able to get out of there."_

"No no, that's fine. I'll be there in 10."

"_Thank you so much Serena. I'm so sorry."_

"Don't be sorry. See you soon."

"_Alright. See you."_

Serena hung up her phone and stood before grabbing her purse.

"What's up?"

"Raye needs me to pick up Sele. She has a job interview she needs to go to."

"She doesn't have a job?"

Serena shook her head. "Her last boss was a complete ass so she didn't have a choice but to quit."

"Are you coming back?"

"Yah. Selena will have to sit around here for a little bit, but I have other work to do."

"Alright. See you soon. I'll look through the book and see who I can find."

Serena nodded before walking out the door.

…

"Mommy? When is Aunt Raye gonna come get me? I'm booooooored." The small child sighed as she stood next to her mother.

"Sele, I don't know baby. As soon as she's done, she is going to come get you."

"Will you play with me until then?"

"I'm working right now."

"But I'm soooooo boooored." She exaggerated.

Serena put her pen down and turned towards her daughter. "Tell you what, give me five more minutes and then I will take you across the street for lunch."

"Really?"

"And ice cream if you eat all your lunch and be really quiet for the five minutes. I really need to finish this last thing, alright?"

"Okay!" She smiled.

"Want to go ask Auntie Mina if she wants lunch too?"

"Sure!" She cheered as she ran from the room.

Serena just shook her head and smiled as she returned to finish her work.

Moments later, Selena came running back in.

"She said yes!"

"Alright, now remember what I told you if you want ice cream!" She smiled.

Selena didn't say another word. She sat on the other side of the Serena's desk and started to color on a piece of paper with some colored pens Serena had found in her desk.

Serena smiled as she glanced at her daughter. She couldn't be more proud of the child. She had been through so much in the recent days but she was so strong and happy. The child looked up and smiled at her mother.

"You done mommy?"

Serena giggled to herself. Truthfully? No. She'd been to focused on watching Selena. "Ready?"

"YES!"

"Alright. Let's go get Auntie and we can go." Serena said as the two stood and walked towards the door.

…

"Yah, we're actually at the café across the street of the building." Serena explained into the phone.

"_Alright. I'll be there in just a minute."_

"See you soon then."

"_Sounds good. See you."_

Serena placed her phone on the table next to her plate. "Aunt Raye will be here in just a minute."

"But mommy, I didn't get my ice cream."

"Tell you want, if Aunt Raye wants, we can all have some ice cream together. If she needs to get home or something, we will get ice cream another time."

"But mommy!"

Serena gave her daughter a stern look.

"Okay." She sighed.

Serena smiled as a familiar raven haired woman approached their table.

"Aunt Raye!" Selena cried as she hugged her aunt.

"Hi sweetie. Serena, again, I'm so sorry."

"Raye, I've told you. You have absolutely no reason to be sorry. You have to do what you have to do."

"I know, but I was just worried you would have been busy with work or something."

"It's alright. Selena had fun, didn't you?"

"I colored!"

"See."

"Okay, okay."

"So how did it go?"

Raye shrugged as she took a seat. "I don't know. He was so cold."

Mina couldn't help but just continue to eye the raven haired woman.

Serena glanced her cousin's way. "Mina, what is with you?"

"Raye, can I be blunt?" Mina asked.

"Uh, sure?" Raye said uncertainly.

"You have a killer body."

Raye and Serena just stared at Mina in shock as she sipped her drink.

"Do I need to tell Andrew something?" Serena laughed.

Mina shook her head. "You're looking for a job, right?"

"Well yah."

"And we're looking for models who aren't blonde haired, blue eyed, big boobed bimbos!" Mina explained.

"You two are blonde and blue eyed."

"We're not modeling our own clothing line." Mina said.

"And we're not big boobed bimbos!"

"So what are you saying?"

Serena's eyes flew open with realization. "You could be a model for us!"

"What? Me?"

"Yes!" Mina agreed with excitement.

"How did I not see that?" She giggled. "Mina's right. You have a stunning body that would be perfect for modeling."

"Are you guys sure?"

Both blondes nodded.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!" She smiled as she leaned over the table to hug the two.

"No, thank you! You're going to save us at least a little bit of time by helping us this way. We don't want the 'traditional' looking model. Sure people tend to migrate towards that type of girl, but we already have two blondes running the place, we don't want our image to be represented by that type of girl."

"Serena, our image is trashed."

"I know Mina, alright? I'm sorry! But look how good I've been for the past couple months. Other than that _thing_, I haven't done a thing."

"So you haven't done the deed with a certain black haired male?"

"MINA!? His sister is sitting right here and more importantly, Sele."

"Look, she's asleep! Our grownup talk probably tired the poor thing out."

Raye shrugged. "I've come to accept that everyone has a sex life. I don't care."

"Sooo." Mina continued. "You guys haven't done it yet?"

"We went on one date. That's it."

"But you slept at his house last night and came home wearing the same dress. I KNOW you didn't sleep in it." Mina persisted.

"I slept in one of his t-shirts." Serena shrugged. "And we slept in the same bed and fell asleep cuddling. What do you want? I don't think he's ready to take that step yet, and honestly, I don't know if I am either."

"Serena, just take your time and take things slow. You don't want to ruin it because you're jumping into things. Knowing my brother, he isn't going to want to 'jump in' quite yet. I don't mean any disrespect, but you have a history. He quite honestly might want to be sure you don't have anything. And at the same time, he might want to give you some space after what just happened."

"I know. I do actually have an appointment to see a doctor tonight to get tested for everything. The doctors said that they tested Ken when they did the autopsy, but just incase something didn't show, they suggested I get tested too. I'll have to go back in a couple months to make 100 percent sure I don't have HIV or AIDS."

"I never even thought about that." Mina said quietly.

"Me either until they mentioned it. God knows the man never used a condom." Serena said quietly. Her eyes clenched shut tightly. "I'm just glad he's gone and out of my life. Selena's too. We don't need a man like that in our lives. I won't let this poor little girl go through what I had to."

"Mommy?" The girl in question blinked a couple times before looking to her mother's big blue orbs. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy to see you happy." Serena smiled. "You fell asleep on us."

"I was tired."

"I'm sorry honey. How about Aunt Raye takes you home and you can take a nap. We can all get ice cream another time."

"Okay."

"Raye, do you think you could come by the office Monday?" Mina asked.

"For sure. Thank you guys so much. You have no idea how much I need this."

"If you know anyone else, bring their pictures too. We could use a couple models."

"I'll see what I can come up with."

...

Serena paced back and forth across the examination room.

"Sere, you're going to wear a hold in the carpet." Darien chuckled lightly.

She plopped onto the examination bed with a sigh. "I'm just so nervous that something is going to come back positive."

Darien nodded. "Everything thus far has been negative. We just need to look on the bright side and hope for the best."

Serena nodded as a tear slipped down her cheek. "But what if I'm pregnant again?"

Darien walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug. "We'll cross that bridge if we come to it. But that's a big if, alright? Don't stress over the 'what ifs' and lets just wait for the doctor to come back with the results."

Serena nodded into his chest as they heard the door open. The two released the hug, but Darien remained next to Serena, her hand gripping his anxiously.

"Alright Serena, I've got good news." He smiled. "Pregnancy test is negative."

Serena sighed in relief. "And the HIV and AIDS?"

"Your tests came back negative, and Ken didn't have either, so you aren't at risk."

Serena nodded. "Thank you so much doctor."

He nodded. "No problem at all. You're free to go whenever."

Serena smiled as he walked out.

"See, what'd I tell you?" Darien smiled as she hugged him again.

"Thank you so much."

"For?"

"Being my rock during all this. I couldn't have handled any of this without you."

"I don't mind in the slightest." He smiled "Now let's get home and you can call Mina and Raye with the good news."

She nodded as both headed out the door.


	23. Happy Birthday

Guest: Great job Glad they gave raye a job.

_yah, I thought it was a good way to get her in the story a little more. -SMF_

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Three:  
Happy Birthday**_

"Hey Serena."

"Not now Mina. Trying to get the last accessories for tomorrow."

"Serena, you've been going nonstop for the last week. You need to get some sleep."

"Can't Mina. Too much to do." Serena said, keeping her back to her cousin.

"Serena will you stop for two minutes?" Mina asked.

Serena sighed as she turned back to face Mina. "What?"

"Are you sleeping okay?"

"Of course."

"Are you still having nightmares?"

Serena sighed as she sat in a seat, Mina sitting next to her. "Not as often. Dare's helping me through that. He said it'll take time, but eventually they'll go away. Thank the moon Sele isn't having them anymore. They stopped pretty quickly. I haven't had a bad one in a few weeks actually."

"Good. I just know we haven't talked about that recently. I wanted to check in on you. I worry."

"I know. I appreciate you caring so much. I really do. I know he's dead. I know he can't do anything to hurt anyone else. That helps me through. But the trauma just sticks with you. I could have died that day and that still gets to me ever so often. I'm learning to handle it. Dare said the nightmares will eventually go away on their own." Serena looked to the time. "Now can we please get this done? I'd like to actually go home and sleep before the show tomorrow."

Mina giggled as both girls stood. "Okay, okay. Let's get this done!"

...

"I absolutely LOVE you girls!" Serena smiled as she fixed a strap on a blue-haired woman.

"Told you I had some good friends." Raye laughed as Mina walked around her, making sure her dress was in proper position.

"We can't thank you guys enough for giving us this opportunity!" A brunette squealed.

"Don't thank us; we should be thanking you, Lita."

Serena and Mina stepped back to look at their three models.

Raye wore a fiery red one shoulder strapped dress that hugged her top, but flared out at the waist, cascading down her legs, barely brushing the floor. Next to her stood Lita, wearing a green halter topped dress that went to just above her knees in a pleated fashion. And the last girl, Amy stood in a strapless baby blue dress with a small, dark blue flower above her left breast. Her dress flowed freely down to her knees.

"You all look absolutely stunning!" Serena smiled widely.

"For sure! You have to come with us for drinks tonight to celebrate."

"Oh, I don't know." Amy hesitated.

"Come on Ames! When was the last time you went out and had some fun?" Lita pestered.

"You guys know how I feel about clubs!" She fought back.

"You have four other friends here to help you out!" Raye said.

"Andrew and Darien are going to be joining us too. It's kind of a birthday celebration for Serena too." Mina added.

"Who's watching Selena?" Raye asked.

"She's spending the night with her girlfriend down the street, Hotaru."

"Oh, she's a nice girl."

Serena just nodded.

"So are you girls in?" Mina pushed.

"Sure." Amy said reluctantly.

"Yes!" Lita and Raye said at once.

"Alright, time to get your butts ready! Mina and I have to get out there."

…

Laughs filled the air as seven glasses clanked together.

"Happy birthday Serena." Darien smiled as he pecked his girlfriend on the cheek.

"AWE!" Four girls cried at once as Serena blushed and laughed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The other five cheered.

"You guys are so amazing! Raye, how come you didn't introduce us to these two before?" Serena asked before taking a sip of her drink.

"There's been a lot going on since you and I even became closer." She shrugged.

"True."

"How long have you been dating?" Lita inquired as she took a drink of her beverage.

"Six months now." Serena said with a smile as she intertwined her fingers with Darien's.

"You guys are so cute together."

Serena smiled with a blush.

"So can I ask a semi-personal question?" Amy said.

"Sure, why not?" Serena laughed.

"How does everything with Selena work? Like who gets her when?"

"Well she's so used to a routine, Serena and I thought it best not to disrupt that. She still stays with me during the week. On the weekends, Serena is usually at my place all weekend or I'll be at hers, and Selena comes with me."

"I call her on the nights I don't see her during the week. But over the summer, she was mostly at our place." Serena added.

"So Mina, how long have you and Andrew been together?" Amy asked.

"Too long!" Andrew said shortly before receiving a smack in the back of the head from Mina. "Hey!"

"You deserved it for that answer jerk!"

"I was just kidding!"

The group started laughing.

"But seriously, when are you two going to finally get married?" Serena asked. "You've been engaged for like ever."

"Well we actually decided on a date today." Mina said matter-o-factly.

"And you didn't say anything!?" Serena practically screamed.

"I didn't want to take away from your birthday!"

"I don't care! This is BIG news!"

"Okay, okay." She smiled as she lifted her drink to her lips.

"Well are you going to tell me when or do I have to beat it out of you?" Serena threatened.

"Next spring."

"That's just a couple months away!"

"I know, but we've been planning for our weddings since we were little!"

"True."

"Congratulations." Lita said with a smile.

"Thanks. You girls will absolutely HAVE to come too."

"It'd be our pleasure." Amy smiled.

Serena raised her glass. "To the start of new friendships."

"Cheers!"

…

Serena kicked off her shoes and threw her purse on the table as she and Darien walked into her home. "Thanks for driving me home Dare."

"Well I wasn't gonna make you not drink on your birthday." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pecked her lips.

"Not like it would have mattered. I told you I don't drink. The only time I ever do is on occasions like this. I'm not even trashed."

"But you're buzzed."

"Ya but still."

"What difference does it make? I don't drink either, so it's not like I was missing out. I had a beer. That's all I need."

"You're too good."

"I know." He smiled as he kissed her again which was shortened by a yawn from Serena. "Oh? Are my kisses boring to you?"

Serena smiled. "I'm pooped."

"Let's get to bed then." He said as they walked hand in hand to her room.

As they walked in, Serena quickly shed her dress and walked towards her bed dressed in her bra and panties before picking up her night gown. Darien shed his shirt and pants, neatly laying them over the chair in her room, leaving him in his boxer shorts. Serena walked over to him, holding her nightgown in her hand

"Darien. I have a problem."

"What's that love?" he asked, slightly distracted by the half-naked Goddess standing in front of him.

"I don't want to put this on." She said, barely above a whisper.

"Well, uh, sleep in whatever you're most comfortable in."

"I don't want to sleep either." She said, lust heavily lingering in her voice.

"Serena, you're drunk."

"No, we had this conversation. I'm barely buzzed. I'm ready Darien."

"Serena-" He sighed.

Her mood changed instantly. "Sorry, I shouldn't have. It's too soon. You're not ready to have sex with a slut like me!" She suddenly cried before running towards her bathroom.

Before she could shut the door, a strong hand held it open.

"Stop! I'll just put on my gown and sleep in Sele's room!"

"Will you take a chill pill?" He said before grabbing her and pulling her body towards him, her bare stomach and covered chest pressed against his bare skin. "If you would have let me finish what I was saying, I was going to say I've been waiting for you to say that for a while."

Her big eyes looked up at his. "What?"

"I've been waiting for you to tell me you are ready."

"Really?"

He just nodded before leaning in to kiss her.

The two kissed passionately as her legs jumped up and wrapped around his waist as he held her up and walked towards her bed, Serena's nightgown forgotten on the bathroom floor.

…

"Good morning beautiful." A smiling Darien said as he entered her bedroom carrying a tray of food.

"How long have you been up?" She asked sitting up, wrapping her silky sheet around her naked body.

"Just long enough to make you breakfast."

"Awe. Thanks." She smiled as he set the tray on her lap. "Mmmmm. Looks delish!" She said before pecking his lips after he sat down next to her.

"No need to thank me." He smiled as he grabbed a piece of toast from the plate. "I love you."

"I love you too." She mimicked Darien's action and grabbed a piece of toast. "Last night was amazing. Thank you."

He chuckled. "Thank you? Since when do you thank someone for having sex?"

"Don't make fun!"

"Sorry. Just never heard of someone thanking someone else for that."

"I'm not thanking you for having sex with me!" She defended.

"Then what are you thanking me for? Am I that amazing?"

"Well yah, but that's not why. I've never actually made love before. It's always been meaningless sex. It was an amazing change. One I'm sad I didn't get to experience before now. But at the same time, I'm glad the first time I got to experience that was with you."

"Well I'm glad I'm amazing in bed. Good to know. I'll be sure to remember that."

"Conceited asshole."

"You said I was great! Not me!"

"Oay!"

"I'm just glad Mina and Andrew decided to stay at his place! They wouldn't have been able to fall asleep!"

"Oh my gosh you didn't not just say that!" Serena blushed intensely. "I was _not _that loud."

Darien laughed. "Just eat already I have a surprise for you!"

"My birthday is over though."

"Oh well. You have an hour to eat, and get ready to go to the park."

Serena nodded before continuing to eat the food sitting on her lap.

…

"Darien, my feet hurt. Where are we going?"

"You're the one who decided to wear those heels."

"They're cute though!"

"And apparently aren't made for walking. We're almost here." He said before walking past another bush. They arrived at a bench that sat in front of the lake, looking over its beautiful horizon. "Now sit here." He instructed, sitting her on the bench.

"Where are you going?"

"Getting your surprise. Keep looking forward. No peeking!"

"Okay, okay." She said, turning to face the lake as Darien disappeared behind the trees. He quickly met up with a blue haired woman.

"Hi."

"You must be Darien?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yes. Thank you for agreeing to do this. I can't imagine this is easy."

"Not in the slightest. She left home six years ago and I haven't seen her sense! On top of that, my husband left a year after! I've been alone because of her!" She expressed angrily.

"I know, and I understand, but please, hear her out. Don't be too quick to get mad at her. She has a lot of things she's wanted to say to you."

"It better be worth my time." She said hastily.

Darien nodded before pointing to where Serena sat. "She's right over there."

The woman walked over to the blonde haired girl sitting on the bench impatiently.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing." Darien muttered.

"You are. She's been wanting this for a while. At the very least for the closure if not to rekindle their relationship." Mina spoke up from behind him.

"I hope you're right."

The woman stood behind the bench where Serena sat.

"Darien, it's about time-" She began as a shadow stood over her body. She stopped talking when she saw the woman standing behind her.

"M-mom?"

* * *

**A/N:** well there you have it. A couple of you guys have been waiting for her mom to come in and here she is! Well see what happens with them tomorrow (when I update that is!) haha

facebook DOT com / SailorMoonNewEpisodes2013

-SailorMoonForever


	24. Mom

missscatterbrain:hmm...i guess i expected her mom to be more anxious, worried and sad rather than angry...i can't imagine any mother saying "It better be worth my time." regarding seing her daughter for the first time in 6 long years...is this her covering her anxiety? the rest of the story (chapters 21- 23) is wonderful though! i was wondering, are raye & darien biological siblings? or did they meet at the orphanage? i think i missed that part... 4 more chapters! looking forward! :)  
_As for her mom, the explination of that will come in chapter. But you also have to think, Ilene hasn't had her daughter in her life in six years, shes kinda given up hope on her daughter. But more explination will come this chapter. I don't think I mentioned about Raye and Darien's relationship (minus them being siblings), As for Raye: Thanks for pointing out my mistake that I have to address as EVERYONE reads this reply! haha, jk. Thanks though. I went back to date night and added a couple lines in there. Basically, they met in the orphanage and he was like the 'protective older brother' type of guy. It's in Date Night, when Dare and Sere are talking about their goals in life and families.  
-SMF_

Guest: :Great job hope her mom will hear her out._  
we'll have to see this chapter!  
-SMF_

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Four:  
Mom?**_

_Previously:_

_The woman stood behind the bench where Serena sat._

"_Darien, it's about time-" She began as a shadow stood over her body. She stopped talking when she saw the woman standing behind her._

"_M-mom?"_

"W-what are you doing here?" Serena asked in complete shock.

The woman was sudden with her movements. She quickly walked in front of her daughter, raised her hand, and brought it harshly across Serena's cheek, causing a loud smack to echo through the area.

"I knew this was a mistake!" Darien began to walk forward when Mina pulled him back.

"Let's see how this plays out. Maybe she just needed to get that out of her system."

"You better pray that's all it was!" He whispered harshly.

Serena raised a hand to her reddening cheek. "I'm sorry." She said, barely above a whisper, her eyes glassy as they looked over the lake.

"You left." She snapped.

"Will you please sit? Give me a chance to explain?" She pleaded, her eyes looking up towards her mother.

Ilene took a seat, staring over the water. "Why?"

"Why what?" Serena asked, looking towards her mother.

"Why did you leave?"

"I got pregnant."

"What!?" Her mother screamed, outraged.

Serena held her hands up in defense. "Give me a minute, let me just explain what happened from the start. Please?"

Ilene sighed before nodding.

"Remember when Ken came to live with us? When I was like five?" Ilene nodded. "Well that first night, you were so exhausted so he told you to go to bed and he would get me to bed for you."

"I remember that. I was tired cause of moving all his stuff." Ilene remembered as she looked into her daughter's sad eyes.

"Well he put me to bed. I told him I would change then he could come in my room and tuck me in. You always told me not to let anyone help me dress other than you and auntie. But he insisted I needed help picking out my pajamas and that he _had _to help me change. I told him I didn't want help but he wouldn't let me do it by myself. He forced his way into my room and ripped my clothes off." Serena stopped to wipe a tear away from her eye. She took a deep breath before continuing. "He ripped my clothes off then unbuttoned his pants. He told me to touch him and when I refused he picked me up, laid me over his bare lap and spanked me."

"You told me you fell on the steps and hurt your butt." She said in disbelief. She shook her head repeatedly.

Serena shook her head. "That's what he told me to say."

"No. No." Ilene repeated.

"After he finished smacking me and touching me down _there, _he then told me to touch him again and I complied. I didn't want that punishment again. It happened for a year of touching, mostly by me before he escalated to constantly touching me or making me put it in my mouth." She choked a sob, letting tears run freely down her face. "I don't think he actually penetrated me until I was about 10. He'd force me to have sex with him until the day I left. I guess I just had gotten lucky until then." She half laughed. "Lucky. What an ironic thing for me to say."

"Why do you say you were lucky?"

"He never used protection, and you refused to put me on birth control."

"I didn't want to promote your promiscuity at that young age. I couldn't believe when I had found out that you were having sex so young."

"It was all because of your _husband._ He started molesting me at five years old, and then forced me to have actual intercourse with him at ten years old. _Ten._ And you wonder why I had sex so young!?" Serena asked, her voice escalating.

Ilene stood abruptly. "How could you say such lies about Ken? I can't believe it! He took us in! He raised you as his own daughter!" She nearly screamed. Her mind was racing and tears were streaming down her face.

"Mom, please sit." Ilene did as Serena requested. "Look, I know it's a lot to take in. I didn't want to ruin anything at home, that's why I never said anything." Serena nearly whispered. "I didn't want to be the one to tear up our family."

"Wait, lucky? You didn't say why."

"He knocked me up. That's why I ran away. I was a couple months pregnant when I left. He found out and said if I told anyone that he was the father that he'd hurt you. I either had to abort it or leave the house, so I left."

"You have a child? I have a grandchild?" She asked, tears in her eyes.

Serena nodded. "A beautiful baby girl. She's five years old." Serena smiled at the thought of her daughter. She pulled out her phone and showed her mother a picture of the child at the playground.

Ilene stared at the photo. "It can't be true." She wiped a tear from her cheek. "No. Ken wouldn't do such things. He loved me."

"Mom. Why would I lie? Especially now? Seriousily, other than potentially mending our relationship, what do I have to gain from telling you this? Mina and I accomplished our dream, so I don't exactly need financial support. I have a great boyfriend, I have my daughter back in my life. The only thing out of all this I would gain would be us communicating again."

Ilene didn't know what to say. She continued to shake her head in disbelief. "So all that time you were never around Ken-"

"I was scared of him. I hated him so much."

"He left me shortly after you left."

"You guys got divorced?"

Ilene nodded her head. "He said that after you left I was unbearable with depression."

"Mom, I hate to say it, I think honestly it was because he didn't have his prepubescent/teenager to rape anymore. He always told me he enjoyed the resistance. I'm not saying he didn't love you, but didn't you notice how he was more and more distant towards the later years?"

Ilene nodded sadly. "Our love life, both in bed and out, was horrible the last several years before he left. I just assumed I was becoming unattractive to him in my later years."

"You're beautiful, mom."

"Oh Serena. I'm so sorry. All these years I've hated you for driving a wedge between Ken and I. I never knew he was doing those horrible things. If I had, his ass would have been in jail the second I found out. I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

Serena wrapped her arms around her mother. "It's okay mom. It was horrible, but nothing can change what happened in the past."

Ilene just shook her head. "I didn't notice. How could I not notice when something was wrong with my daughter? Oh Serena I'm so sorry!"

Serena rubbed her mother's back soothingly. "Don't be sorry mom. I've learned to look at it in a positive light. Had that not happened, I wouldn't have had my beautiful baby girl, I wouldn't have met my boyfriend who is amazing, nor would Mina and I have developed the company so quickly. I do regret that it separated us so much, but hopefully that can change now." She explained as she looked to her mother with hope.

"I definitely want to change that. I want to get to reknow you and the astonishing young woman you've become and of course my beautiful granddaughter."

Serena nodded happily.

"So, have you seen Ken? I mean after we divorced he left the state."

"You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Ken is dead."

Ilene just nodded. "Do you know how? When?"

"Just a couple months ago. I killed him-"

"What!?" She asked in shock.

"He came back. He hid in my car one night and told me to drive somewhere deserted and he raped me all over again. It continued for several days before Mina and Darien found out and we set a trap to get him caught. Long story short, he was put in jail, ended up putting me in a coma so I couldn't give a statement so he was released and kidnapped Selena-"

"Who?"

"That's my daughter's name. Selena. He kidnapped her and took her to the cabin we always used to go to. I left the hospital and went after them, he started pulling me to the bedroom, I told Sele to run, she did – thank the lord – and he pulled a gun on me. He shot me once in the shoulder, cut me up with a knife, and was ready to kill me when I kicked his groin, eventually got the gun and killed him." She explained.

Ilene stared in shock at her daughter, tears pouring down her face. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all that."

Serena shook her head. "As I said, I'm not. After that incident, I was hospitalized for blood loss and that's when Darien and I started dating. I'm sad that Sele had to experience it, but she's a strong young lady."

"Are you talking to someone?"

"Darien is a shrink." She said with a laugh. "He hates when I use that term, but he helps me through it all. He's been my rock." She said with a smile.

"He's a good man."

"You know him?"

"He approached me a couple days ago and pleaded for me to come talk to you. He set all this up."

She nodded. "I knew he was up to something!"

"Happy belated birthday darling." Ilene said as she wrapped Serena in another hug.

"Thanks mom."

"Now when do I get to meet my granddaughter!?"

"She's having a sleepover now. I think Darien's picking her up soon. How about you come to my place, I think Mina should be home soon too, and we can chat till Sele comes over."

"Sounds good."

"Wait, where is Darien?" She looked around a moment. "Darien!?" Serena called.

"That's my cue, see ya!" Mina whispered as she bolted towards her car.

Darien smiled as he stood and walked to the voice. "Yes?"

"Were you listening the whole time?" She asked curiously.

"Just until after she agreed to hear you out. Since then I've been sitting on the bench over there, I swear!"

"Okay. Well when do you have to pick up Sele?"

Darien looked to his watch. "About 30 minutes."

"Do you mind bringing her over when you pick her up? Mom wants to meet her."

"No, not at all. Need a ride home?"

"I brought my car so I can bring her there."

"Sounds good. I'll see you guys soon."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope the chapter isn't too disappointing! The build-up of emotions. How she hasn't seen her mother in six years. I don't know. but I hope you guys aren't disappointed!  
Facebook DOT com / SailorMoonNewEpisodes2013  
-SailorMoonForever


	25. Moving

Serenity91: Pretty good chapter. How long have you been writing fanfiction?  
_Glad you thought so! I've been writing since August, 2007, so just over five years?  
-SMF_

Guest: Great Job I m glad serena and her mom made up.  
_Yes, me too :) I like her in the picture!  
-SMF_

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Five:  
Moving**_

"So you said you have Selena back in your life?" Serena nodded as she entered the living room with two cups of tea. "What do you mean."

"Well after I left when I was pregnant, I thought about it. I knew that I didn't have the financial means to support her, and Ken wanted nothing to do with her, so I knew I wasn't getting help from him. He told me I had to leave, so I doubted I'd get help from you. So I placed her up for adoption. I gave birth, two days later, I was on my way back here. I stayed with Mina until we got the business up. Couple of months ago, I met Darien. He is the one who adopted Selena. He works with the orphanage trying to find homes for some of the children. Long story short, he grew attached to her, so he decided to adopt her."

"How does all that work?"

Serena handed her mother a cup and sat on the couch next to her. "Well it's easier with Darien and I actually being in a relationship. We're over each other's houses all the time anyways. But if something happens and I can't get to see her one day or something, I call her every night. We spend most the weekends together. Sometimes if Darien can't be home when she gets off the bus, I'll pick her up. We make it work. I see her when I can, every chance I get."

"I can't wait to meet her."

Serena smiled as a car door closed outside. "Sounds like they're here."

Moments later, the door flew open. "Hi mommy!" The five year old cried with excitement as she ran into the house and jumped into her mother's lap.

"Hi Sele. Did you have fun at Hotaru's?"

Selena nodded her head frantically. "We had sooooooo much fun."

"And what's this?" Serena asked, touching Selena's hair.

"Hotaru got this really cool feather set for her birthday. They are feathers you clip into your hair."

"Well you look really pretty."

"Thanks mommy." She smiled. "Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Who's that lady?" Selena half whispered.

Serena, Ilene, and Darien all laughed.

"Well sweetie that is my mom. She's also your grandma."

"I thought I didn't have any grandmas or grandpas."

Serena thought a moment. "Well here she is."

"Hi Selena." Ilene smiled.

Selena just stared at the woman. "Say hi honey." Darien urged.

"You're my grandma?" She asked in shock.

Ilene nodded. "If you're okay with that."

Selena nodded happily. "I can call you grandma?"

"You can call me whatever you want." She smiled as the two hugged.

"So mom, where are you living at right now?"

"Well I just moved out of my old place. I wanted to relocate somewhere in town. I've been in a hotel for a couple days now."

"Well that's enough of that. You can move in one of our spare bedrooms here."

"I couldn't intrude."

"You wouldn't be intruding. I'm offering. It's not like we don't have the space."

"True." She smiled.

"Then it's settled. We can go get your stuff and in here as soon as possible."

"But I'm only staying until I find somewhere else to live. And that might not be long. I've been looking at this one place I might move on."

"That's fine. I just don't want you living in some hotel somewhere."

"Mommy. I'm hungry."

"Then let's eat dinner!"

…

"Wow mom, this place is beautiful. And you found it so quick." Serena said in awe as she set a box in the doorway."

"Well I had been looking before I talked to you. I mean, I've been in town a couple weeks now."

"I'm kinda sad we didn't get to spend more time with you living with me."

"You sound like a little kid."

"Oh whatever mom!"

"And I want you to know, I will babysit my beautiful grandbaby any time you need!"

"Alright mom. I'll let Darien know."

"How does all that work?"

"Well, you basically saw it. Selena lives with Darien. He has been spending some time at the house with us dating and all, usually every weekend he stays over, and Selena comes with him. I visit her at least once a week at Darien's. Sometimes I stay over there during the week. She has her routine with Darien, and I don't wanna mess with that. Plus, Darien is still technically her legal guardian. He lets me see her whenever I want."

"I'm so glad that ended up working out for you."

"Me too mom, me too."

…

"Mina, guess what!" Serena said as she opened the office door of her business partner.

"What's up Serena?" Mina asked, looking up from her desk.

"Guess what's finished downstairs."

"My dress!?"

Serena nodded as both rushed out of the office. "We will be back after lunch Katrina." Serena informed.

The receptionist nodded as the two walked in the elevator.

"When is yours going to be done?" Mina asked.

"They wanted to finish yours to make sure it was perfect for the bride. If my dress has something wrong with it, it'd be simpler to fix than yours."

"What about Sele's?"

"They're almost done with that one."

"I can't believe I'm getting married in just a month."

"Me either. I'm so happy for you Mina."

She nodded. "I'm happy for you too."

"For me?" Serena asked.

Mina nodded again. "Yes. You are in an awesome relationship with a man you love who also happens to have been the father figure to your daughter the past five years-"

"Almost six."

"Okay, almost six years, you're talking to your mom again, and you're happy. You are truly happy."

Serena smiled. "For sure. I'm so happy Mina. I didn't know I could be so happy." She said as she stepped out of the elevator.

"Well speaking of happy news…"

Serena looked to her best friend, waiting for her to finish as the exited the elevator.

"Well I found out that I'm going to need some time off in a couple months."

Serena looked confused. They walked into Serena's office and she shut the door. "You already told me about the time off for your honeymoon."

Mina shook her head. "Not that."

"After that?"

Mina nodded.

"Mina!? You know how much I'll need you with this new children's line coming out!"

"Sorry I can't help when my body decides it's ready for me to have a kid!" Mina smiled widely.

"Well tell your body – wait, what?" Serena stopped suddenly. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Mina just nodded. "You will have a little niece or nephew in just seven months." She smiled.

"OH MY GOSH THAT'S AMAZING!" Serena yelled through the office.

"Serena, everything alright in there?" Katrina's voice came over her phone.

"Yes, sorry! Can you reschedule all mine and Mina's meetings for the rest of the day?"

"Sure thing."

"Why are you doing that?"

"We need to go to lunch and celebrate!"

Mina laughed. "I think you're more excited than Andrew and I."

"Selena will soon have a little buddy to play with! I'm going to have a niece or nephew to spoil rotten! How can I NOT be excited!" She asked as she grabbed her purse. "Come on, let's go!"

…

"So I had a thought." Serena spoke as the blonde duo ate their food.

"What's that?"

"I was gonna wait till I could tell you and Andrew, but I wanna mention it before you guys go through on this house you've been looking at."

"Serena, Andrew and I can't live with you forever. Especially with the baby. I'm sure soon enough you and Darien will be getting married and you two might start a family of your own…"

"That's not what I'm getting to. I want to move closer to Selena and Darien. I want you and Andrew to live in the house, that is if you want to."

"You want to give me the house?"

"Yes. I want to give you the house as your guys' wedding present. If you guys don't want it, that's fine. I can understand if you guys want something else, but you have the option."

"You're sure?"

"He could move in tonight if you want! Come on, he practically lives there anyways. As long as you don't mind dealing with me until I find something else closer to Selena."

"Not in the slightest." Mina leaned over the table and hugged her best friend tight. "You have no idea how happy you've made me! This is completely awesome."

"Anything for you!"

"I have to call Andrew!"

"Oh come on, let's finish celebrating. You can tell him tonight!"

"Okay, okay. Fine."

…

"So Andrew tells me you're moving out?" Darien asked as he and Serena walked in the park.

Serena nodded. "They were looking for a house, which means they would be moving out. That house is way to big just for me. I know Mina always has loved a big house, so I told her that she and Andrew can have it. I really want to be closer to Sele anyways."

"What about me?" He asked with a pout.

They stopped walking and turned towards him before getting on her tip-toes and placing her lips to his. "And of course you too."

"Then I have a question for you."

"Oh?" She said as they began walking again.

"What about moving in with Selena and me?"

"Really?"

Darien nodded. "Of course. I love you Serena. You know that. Besides, we practically live at each other's anyways."

"I'd love to move in with you!"

"Good. I don't feel like an idiot!"

"Why would you feel like an idiot?"

"Cause. We've only been actually dating for like eight months. I wasn't sure if you'd think it was too soon."

"Maybe in some cases it would be too soon. But we have connected so much, especially with you being daddy to my daughter."

"True."

"Can we go get Selena and tell her the good news?"

"Why don't we tell her after her birthday party on Saturday?"

"Fine!"

"You sound like a little kid."

"I'm just excited!"

"Me too."

...

"A tea set!" Selena cried happily as she opened the last of her gifts. Boxes and paper of different sizes and colors littered the floor around the happy child. Different toys, shirts, and dolls hanging out of the bags and boxes. Before long the group of kids and a few adults sat around the table as the now six-year-old blew out the candles on her birthday cake.

"What did you wish for Sele?"

"Mommy! I can't tell you or my wish won't come true. And I _really _want it to come true."

"Well let's cut your cake and get some ice cream."

"Yay!"

After cake and ice cream was eaten, soon everyone began to leave, leaving Serena, Darien, and a tired Selena.

"Honey, are you up for one more gift?" Darien asked as he looked towards his yawning daughter.

"I got more?"

"One more."

"Who from?"

"Mommy and daddy." Serena said as she sat next to Selena.

"Where is it?"

"Well it's not something you can open. It's more of a surprise."

"What is it?"

"How would you feel about you're mommy living here?"

"You mean we won't have to go over her house all the time?"

Serena shook her head. "I'll be living here with you guys."

"And you can tuck me in every night?"

"Only if you want me to."

"Thank you so much mommy." Selena said, hugging her mother tight.

"Don't forget to thank your daddy. He's the one who suggested it."

The child released her mother and walked over to her father before wrapping him in a hug. "Thank you daddy."

"You're welcome sweetie."

"Are you ready for bed now?" Serena asked as Selena yawned again.

The child nodded tiredly before Serena ushered her upstairs.

* * *

**A/N:**Only two more chapters and they're JUST now moving in? Hmmmm. He hasn't even proposed yet! hmmmm...what's going to happen? I will post both remaining chapters tomorrow! Thanks for being so awesome guys! YOu have no idea how much I appreciate it!  
facebook DOT com / SailorMoonNewEpisodes2013  
-SMF


	26. Wedding

Guest: Great job Glad they are going to be together.

_yes, definitely about time they move in! Only took 25 chapters haha! -SMF_

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Six:  
Wedding**_

"I'm so happy for you man!" Darien said before patting his best friend on the back.

"Thanks." Andrew said with a giant grin. "I feel like a little kid all excited for Christmas morning."

"Well you're getting a present that you're going to want to unwrap…"

"You're bad man!" Andrew said as both men laughed. "So how is it going with you and Serena?"

"Awesome. I couldn't be happier right now."

"That is great Darien. You needed this in your life. That, and Sele needs a female role in her life, it just works even better being her actual mom."

"You're right. It's kinda weird how it worked out that way, you know?"

"I still can't believe it."

Darien nodded. "It's perfect though."

"It is."

"I love her so much."

"Anyone with eyes can see that."

Darien reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. "That's why I bought this." He opened it and handed it to Andrew.

"Man, I'm honored, but this is my wedding day! If only you had asked just a couple days sooner…" Andrew said with a laugh.

"Ass."

Andrew just stared at the box. Inside was a beautiful ring. It had a white gold band, branching off into two stems towards the setting. The setting had a beautiful pink stone in the shape of a heart in the middle, with smaller diamonds around the pink heart. "This is absolutely beautiful."

"I thought so. I can't picture Serena being the one to wear a classic gold ring with a big diamond, you know?"

Andrew nodded. "I totally agree." He shut the box and handed it back to Darien. "When you going to do it?"

"Well Ilene offered to watch Selena tonight. We figured she would come to the reception for dinner, and any pictures for the dances, then Ilene is gonna take her back to her place. That way, Serena and I can stay as long as we want especially since we're best man and maid of honor; we have to be there all night! We have a hotel room at the hotel you guys are staying at. So I'm gonna do it tonight."

"Then you'll have a present of your own to unwrap!"

Darien lightly punched his laughing best friend in the arm as he joined him in laughter.

…

"Mina, you look beautiful."

"You don't look half bad yourself."

Serena's dress was a baby pink color. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline similar to Mina's. The lightweight fabric hugged her chest and stomach before flowing down her long legs to the floor.

"Mommy, what about me?" Selena asked from her side.

Serena turned to her daughter and took in her appearance. Selena's dress was a mini version of Mina's dress. Same design and all. "You look extremely beautiful sweetie."

"Thank you mommy!" She smiled widely. "Can I go see daddy now?"

"Sure. I'll take you. Be right back."

Mina nodded as Serena and Selena walked out the door hand in hand.

…KNOCK…KNOCK…

Darien walked to the door and opened it.

"Hi daddy."

Darien scooped her up in his arms. "Hi pumpkin. You look beautiful."

"Thank you daddy." She said as she slipped from his arms and ran into the room.

"You look stunning as well." He said as he pecked Serena on the lips.

"You clean up pretty nicely yourself." She smiled.

"Hey! I'm not trying to interrupt this lovey-dovey moment, but aren't you supposed to be making sure my fiancée doesn't run out and leave me embarrassed and alone at the alter?" Andrew interrupted.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about unwrapping my present."

"I regret every saying that!" Andrew sighed before disappearing into the room.

"Unwrapping your present?" Serena asked with a raised eyebrow. "I have to get back to the bride to be. You have to explain that to me later."

"Don't worry. I will." He whispered huskily into her ear.

"See you Andrew!" She called.

"Bye."

"Bye mommy."

"I'll bring her by before we go out there."

Serena nodded. "Bye sweetie." She said before making her way back to the bride's room.

"Took you long enough. Darien drool?"

Serena laughed as she closed the door. "Yes."

"You guys are a perfect couple." Raye spoke up as she turned away from the mirror. "My brother is so happy with you."

Serena smiled. "I know. I'm really happy too."

"You guys gonna tie the knot?" Lita added.

Serena shrugged. "We've only known each other about a year or so, and we've only been dating for like nine months. We haven't talked about it though."

"Aren't you living with him already though?" Amy asked

Serena nodded. "Yah. Moved in a couple weeks ago."

"I'm sorry, but in my opinion, you guys are pretty much married." Raye said as she stood from her seat. "I mean, you guys are living together, you do everything a married couple does, the only difference is you don't have his last name and you guys don't really share finances."

"I've never really looked at it that way before."

"All marriage is other than what you guys are already doing is a piece of paper. That's it!"

The girls all laughed. "And a ring." Mina added.

"Well maybe soon he'll pop the question." Serena said hopefully.

…

Serena tapped her knife on her glass, the sound echoing through the room. "I'd like to make a toast." She announced as she stood up from her seat next to her best friend. She looked at her, tears already forming in her eyes. "I knew I wasn't going to be able to get through this speech without crying." She laughed. "And I haven't even started yet. Mina, you are my best friend; you have been for so long. I can't even explain how happy I am to see you marry your second best friend." She said as a few laughed.

"Hey!" Andrew argued.

"We'll fight about it later, but still. I'm so happy for you two. You're an amazingly cute couple and again, I couldn't be happier for you guys. Andrew, just make sure you let me see my best friend sometimes?"

"We'll see."

"Congratulations you guys. You deserve all the happiness in the world." She said as she lifted her glass.

Mina stood and hugged her best friend. "Thank you Serena."

The two blondes sat down as Darien stood up. "My turn?" He said with a nervous laugh. "I'm gonna be honest, I'm a guy who isn't quite good at using words, but I'll try. Andrew, I'm so happy for you and Mina. You guys are awesome and I love you both. I hope you guys are nothing but happy and have a great future together."

"Oh, and give me lots of nieces and nephews!" Serena added with a laugh.

"To the bride a groom." Darien said as he and everyone in the room raised their glasses.

…

Darien, Mina, Serena, and Andrew all stepped out of the limo and walked into the hotel. "This is where we go separate ways. See you guys tomorrow?" Darien asked.

"Yup. Have a good night."

"Uh duh!" Mina said as she giggled as the couples stepped onto the elevator.

"I think you're a little drunk there best friend." Serena said as she pointed to the blonde in question.

"Please! You know how hard it was to not drink? I can't remember you bimbo!"

"Oh yah." Serena giggled.

"I think you're the one that's drunk my dear cousin."

Serena stood tall and put her hands on her hips. "I don't drink." As she finished the sentence, the elevator hault to a stop and Serena stumbled, falling into Darien's grasp.

"You did tonight." Mina said.

"Quite a decent amount I might add." Darien mentioned.

Serena punched him in the arm. "Be nice mister or I won't let you take advantage of my slightly intoxicated state!" She said before clamping her hands over her mouth. "I can't believe I just said that!"

"Yah, it's time to go our separate ways!" Andrew said with a laugh. "See you guys tomorrow."

Darien and Serena walked down the hall and quickly found their room. As soon as the door was closed, Serena's hands were roaming Darien's body.

"Geese Sere, didn't realize you were this fired up."

"Yup! There's a reason I don't drink too often. Alcohol gets me pretty – uh."

Darien stepped closer to her, grabbing her hands and stopping their frantic movements. "Gets you what?" He whispered into her ear.

"You know."

"Tell me."

"Horny." She said, barely audible. Her hands frantically started removing her own clothing. In seconds, she stood in front of her boyfriend completely naked. Her hands bolted for Darien's pants. When they slid over the pocket, she felt something hard. And not what she was expecting. "What's this?"

Darien grabbed the box from his pocket. "Serena, are you sober enough for this?" He asked with a laugh.

"What is that? What are you talking about?"

He got down on one knee and opened the box. "I love you. I'd love to experience with you what our best friends got to experience over the past couple of hours. I want to be able to call you my wife for the rest of my life."

Serena's hands covered her mouth. "Seriously?" She asked in disbelief.

Darien just chuckled as he stood and put the ring on her finger. "Yes, seriously."

"Of course I will." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "But Darien, I have a request."

"What's that love?"

"When people ask about how we got engaged, can we leave the part of me being naked and as horny as a teenage girl after prom out of the story?" She smiled.

"But that just makes this all the more unique."

"Darien Shields!" She cried before smacking him on the chest. "That would be so embarrassing if you told people that."

"Okay, fine. We can keep that little fact to ourselves." He said as he continued to hold her up.

"Good. Then I can let you continue with your quest of the evening."

"Serena dear, I think it's more your quest then mine."

Serena began grinding her lower half around Darien's waist. "But it seems like it's becoming your quest as well."

"Well forgive me for getting turned on because I have a sexy woman who happens to be naked in my arms."

"I'll forgive you later. Now can we get the clothing issue taken care of?"

"Your lack of it?"

"No, you wearing way too much of it." She whispered before finally releasing him and standing back on the ground.

* * *

A/N: wow guys, can you believe it? I published the story last, what? Thursday or Friday, and the epilogue will be posted later today. I can't thank you all enough! You all have been awesome with reviews and reading this story! Yes, the next chapter is the epilogue. I hope you're not disappointed with this chapter or the next one. Only one way for me to know...REVIEW!

facebook DOT com / SailorMoonNewEpisodes2013

-SailorMoonForever


	27. The Flu

Guest: great Job Hope the last chapter will be eexciting

_I hope you enjoy! -SMF_

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Seven:  
The Flu (Epilogue)**_

_****...Two Years Later..._

"Thanks so much for watching her this weekend, mom." Serena said sadly from her spot on her large bed.

"That's alright sweetie. You need to get your strength back. I know Darien had work all weekend. The last thing you need when you're sick is to take care of a rambunctious eight year old."

"I just wish this darn stomach bug would go away already. I'm sick of throwing up everything I eat."

Ilene sat next to her daughter on the bed. "I know. But soon you'll be back to fighting strength and back on your feet."

"I know. Just ready to get out of this house. At least I'm starting to feel slightly better. I think this will pass in another day or two."

"Good, Selena misses playing with her mom." A voice said from the door.

"Since Darien's home, I'll be on my way then. If you need anything, do not hesitate to call."

"For sure mom. Thanks for your help."

"Don't thank me. Just get better. Bye Darien."

"Bye Ilene." He said as she walked out of the bedroom. Darien walked over and took the seat Ilene vacated and stretched out as Serena cuddled into his side.

"You're home early."

"I knew your mom had to drop Sele off early, so I was able to cut my day short. I also wanted to see how you're holding up."

"I'm so tired of being sick." She sighed. "I haven't gotten to see Sele in a week."

"Nonsense. You see her every day."

"But I mean really see her. Tuck her in. Give her kisses. Give her hugs. Play with her."

"I know. But the last thing we want is her to get sick. And you said you're feeling better though, so hopefully soon." He smiled.

Serena nodded into his side.

"Want me to make you some soup?"

"Oh God. Not more soup!" She cried. "I'll go find something. I have to get out of this bed."

"You can get out of bed, but I'm making you food. Even if you're feeling slightly better, doesn't mean you need to exert all your energy making food."

"You'd think I was five!"

Darien laughed. "How about grilled cheese?"

"That sounds good. I'll grab a shower."

…

"Serena, what is wrong with you?" Mina asked as she walked into her best friend's bathroom.

Serena sat with her back against the wall. "I have no clue! I don't feel crappy anymore, just can't stop throwing up."

"Three weeks is way too long to be just a flu Serena. Have you thought it could be something else? Maybe something seriously wrong?"

"If it were something serious, why would I get a fever, have diarrhea, and can't stop puking, then a week later, the first two symptoms go away, but to this hour, I'm still throwing up. I'd think symptoms would get worse, not better." Serena sighed as she reached under her sink for a spare towel. She then spotted a box and stopped all her movements. "Oh God." She said breathlessly.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Serena grabbed the box and stood up.

Mina just stared at her best friend holding a box of tampons. She gasped. "You really think that's it?"

"It makes sense. I haven't had a period in almost two months."

"Two months!?"

"Well the next one I was expecting was around when I got the flu. I was more focused on that and kinda forgot about it." She shrugged. "What will Darien say?"

"What do you mean what will he say? You're in shock girl. He'll be ecstatic!"

"You're right." She said, a smile appearing on her face and her hand placed over her flat stomach. "I can't believe it."

"Do you want to go to the doctor to confirm first?"

"He wanted me to go to a doctor tonight to find out why I'm still throwing up. There's no harm in telling him even if it turns out not to be the case though, you know?"

Mina nodded. "I'm so potentially happy for you." She said with excitement.

"Me too." She smiled as she hugged her cousin tightly.

…

"Serena? Where are you?" Darien called as he walked into the house.

"I'm in the kitchen."

"Where's Sele?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen and pecked her lips.

"Hotaru's."

"Why?"

"I just figured we wouldn't have to rush at the doctors tonight. That way she wouldn't get too bored or something, you know?"

"True."

"Darien, we should talk before we go."

Darien looked at her with a worried look on his face.

Serena smiled. "No need to be worried. Let's go sit on the couch."

"Are you okay?"

Serena nodded as the two sat down. She turned her body towards Darien and grabbed both his hands in her own. "I think I know what's wrong with me."

"And?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

"What?" He asked in shock.

"Well since we've been married, we haven't exactly been good at using condoms…" She trailed off. She looked to his face and saw no emotion. "You mad?" She asked sadly from his lack of excitement.

Darien pulled her in a close hug, a smile appearing on his face. "I'm nowhere near mad. I'm so happy Serena."

"Really?"

He released her from the hug and held her at arm's length. "Of course!"

Serena's face developed a wide grin. "Me too." She said before hugging him again.

"It all makes sense then. You had the flu, that went away, but you're still just experiencing morning sickness."

Serena nodded. "It's been two months since my last period. And right before I got sick we did have unprotected sex. It just makes sense. It was just masked at first by the flu."

"Wow Sere, I just can't get over this feeling."

"What feeling?"

"Having the perfect woman in my arms, potentially going to become a father for the second time to a beautiful baby, already having an amazing, smart young daughter, all of this. I couldn't be a happier man!"

Serena smiled before leaning in and pecking his lips. "Me too. I'm so happy you came into my life. I love you."

"I love you too. Now let's go! I wanna see if we're going to have a baby or not already!" Darien said eagerly as he pulled his wife up from the couch.

"But Darien, I have one request."

"What's that love?"

"If we're pregnant, can we please look at a bigger house? I love how cozy this place is, but I can't imagine raising a baby in a two bedroom. Nor can I picture Selena willingly sharing a room with an infant."

"Tell you what, no matter what the results are, we can spend the weekend looking at houses."

"Really?"

Darien nodded. "Sure. I've felt the same. This place is pretty small. I was gonna suggest it in the next couple weeks anyways."

"I'm so excited!" She smiled again as she kissed Darien's lips.

"Me too. Now let's go!"

…

"Daddy, why are we moving? I like my room."

"Because sweetie, don't you think the house seems a little crowded with all three of us there all the time?" Darien asked.

"Yah."

"So we figured we'd move into a new house that is bigger."

"Oh." She said as the car pulled to a stop. Darien and Selena got out, Darien grabbing two boxes while Selena grabbed her backpack with some blankets in it. They walked in the door and were greeted with the scent of food.

"Mmmmm. Smells delish."

"You guys are back quickly." Serena said appearing from the new kitchen.

"That's because they had some amazing help." A voice said from behind Darien.

"Awe, hey Andy. Good thing I made too much as normal. Where are Mina and my handsome nephew?"

"Napping."

"Both of them?"

Andrew nodded. "Yah. Drew is really wearing us out. She said she might come by after they wake up." He hugged the blonde.

"Sele, will you take those to your new room and come get some more of your stuff from the car." Darien asked.

"Sure daddy." She said before running up the steps.

"How far along are you now?"

"Five months." She smiled as she rubbed her enlarged stomach.

"Know what you're having yet?"

"We want to keep it a surprise."

"Have you told Sele?"

"Not yet. We were going to soon though. I'm surprised she hasn't asked being how I'm much bigger than normal."

"Well come on, let's get these boxes in before it gets too dark."

"Make it snappy boys. Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes. I'm going to text Mina and see if she's up yet."

…

"Mommy, why are you getting fat?" Selena asked as she took a bite of her food.

"Selena, that isn't very nice to say to anyone, especially your mother." Darien said.

"Sorry mommy."

"It's okay sweetie. You know it's not nice to call someone 'fat' though."

"I know."

"So try asking again."

"Okay. Why is your belly getting bigger?"

"That's good. Remember how your little cousin Drew came out of Aunt Mina's belly?"

Selena nodded. "She had a baby that was growing in her belly."

"Right. Well mommy has a little baby growing in her belly."

"Really?" She asked with excitement.

Serena nodded. "You're going to be a big sister."

"Is it a baby boy or a baby girl?"

"Not sure yet. We won't know until the baby is born."

"When will that be?"

"Not for a couple months yet."

"I'm really excited. I want to play with my new brother or sister."

"Soon enough sweetie."

"Well Serena, Darien, congratulations on your new house, but we should really get going." Mina said as she hugged her best friend. "Thanks for dinner."

"Thanks for all the help."

"Why are you thanking her? She didn't do anything!"

"Hey mister! I helped unpack some boxes and whatnot!"

"While the men did the heavy lifting!"

"Sorry that I can't do any heavy lifting for the time being."

"And I was doing heavy lifting! Have you picked up our son lately!?" Mina asked as Darien laughed.

"Thank you guys though, seriously."

"No problem at all. Just give me a shout when you have more to move." Andrew offered.

"For sure. See you guys later."

"Bye." Everyone said as Mina and Andrew walked out carrying the small baby.

* * *

A/N: t-thats it...now what do I do with my life? Hmmmm anyways. I hope you guys liked the story. It was fun to write. This is the epilogue! I would really love thoughts on the story as a whole! You guys have been awesome reviewers and I definitely appreciate it!

facebook DOT com / SailorMoonNewEpisodes2013

-SailorMoonForever


End file.
